The Rising Dawn 2
by Failure007
Summary: An odd display of bright light sends Chanticleer & Alphonse on a quest for the source. what they find causes a feeling of da'ja'voo and too bad for our favorite rooster getting involved means deeply buried painful memories to surface
1. Chapter 1

Chibi me – Yes I know all of you are sick of seeing me but I was promised that if I kept my mouth shut a little more I could stay without larger un-chibi me finding some way to ship me to Africa.

Me – Can't you call me by my name?

Chibi me- your name or pen name?

Me- (sigh) Anyway. I couldn't live with the fact I'd be breaking your hearts if I didn't write a sequel so here it is. If you're a new reader and have no idea what this is all about I suggest you read the original before continuing.

* * *

"You got to know when to hold 'em, know when to fold 'em…"

"Chanticleer stop singing."

"Sorry."

Edward Elric never really got over his friend Chanticleer, the Dawn alchemist beating him so many times at cards while on a train some time ago. Since then he'd only won once and that was because the Dawn on purposely tilted his hand forward so Ed could see what he had while faking a sneeze.

Waiting for the Fullmetal to shuffle the deck again Chanticleer hummed the same song, only stopping once he noticed Ed was glaring at him.

"Ya know you wouldn't be so uptight all the time if you learned to enjoy music a little more and be more tolerable of people."

"Yeah and like you have that down flat."

"Better than you."

Less than two minutes later Ed lost his eighth game.

"Ya know I'll never get tired of this?" Chanticleer smiled.

"I **will** beat you one day!"

"And I believe you say that after every time you lose."

Unable to think of a retort and already getting mad all Ed could do was stick out his tongue and stomp off leaving Chanticleer to take care of the cards.

"I'll show him someday." Ed stomped all the way to his room grumbling about how many times he'd lost and whatnot.

"Brother?"

"KYAH!" Ed screamed. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME!"

"Sorry. What were you muttering about?"

"None of your business!" Edward snapped. "I'm in a fuming mood right now so don't talk to me!"

"Oh," Al said. "I was going to ask you if you saw it."

"Saw what?"

"Last night I saw this bright light from out the window. It was obviously far away but it was the brightest green and violet you'd ever seen! Almost as if a colorful bomb was set off somewhere in the distance."

"A bang of bright light, eh?"

"D'ya think we could ask Colonel Mustang for permission to check it out?" Al asked REALLY hopeful.

"And you do realize it could have just been someone messing around with a match and a gas tank to make it go boom."

"Pleeeeeeease!"

"Oi vey." Ed shook his head as though getting a headache. "Tomorrow, if you can't live with that then ask him yourself today."

"Thank you!" Al squealed. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

_What is he getting all excited about?_ Ed couldn't help but ask himself. _It could be something interesting but why get all girly girl squealing like he'd just been giving a new pony? I'll laugh if it's nothing."_

"So where's Chanticleer?" Al asked.

Ed's antenna hair twitched.

"I don't want to hear another word about that chicken."

"I am **_NOT_** a chicken!"

The Dawn passed the Elrics on his way to his room.

"I know I put a lot of truth to that remark but there's a big difference between chicken and rooster."

"Like what?" Edward retorted in a snotty tone.

"Roosters make the eggs the chickens lay them."

"That means if you call him a chicken you're calling him a girl, brother."

Ed was still angry about his loses so he couldn't care less.

"Good night and don't you dare bring up the sun early, feather butt!" with that he disappeared behind a slammed door.

"What'd you do to make him so mad?"

"Kicked his sorry back end at cards."

"Ah. Hey, did you see the light show last night?"

"Only the tail-end of it. I thought I was the only one who enjoyed staying up late to stare at the stars. In case you're wondering I sat on the roof."

Al was about to ask since Chanticleers window faces the other way.

"Any idea what could have caused it?"

"Not a clue."

"I asked brother to try and get permission from Mustang to go check it out but I don't think he wants to go. He probably thinks it's nothing."

"I'd go with ya if you wanted to check it out."

"Really!"

"Sure. I'm curious too and if it is nothing walking is good for you anyway."

* * *

Chibi me – Doesn't give you much hint to a lot does it?

Me – That way readers will want keep reading to find out if anything fun happens. Like in most movies and books the beginnings drag a little bit then escalate.

Chibi me – Don't talk like you know more than me!

Me – If you know more than me why didn't you think of that? Besides, we're one in the same…no matter how much I hate admitting that fact. Nobody I've ever met before has been this irritating. Well, I'd love to give you a preview but Chibi me thought she'd be helpful and clean up my computer desk where all my ideas are scribbled and now I can't find nothing.

Chibi me – I said I was sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Sounds like an ok idea. I'll let the two of you go. Might I ask why Edward isn't going?" the Flame told Chanticleer in his office. Al would be happy to know his request had been accepted and they could figure out what the light show was about.

"Ed figured it was nothing so he didn't bother tagging along and I'm not the one to force him to come only to find out it is nothing and having to listen to him whine."

"And what will you do if nothing is there?"

Chanticleer shrugged.

"Come back here with curiosity satisfied and endure Ed's haha's and I-told-ya-so's."

"Just be sure to tell me everything if something turns up."

"Yes, sir." And the Dawn left.

Going back to his room Chanticleer rounded a corner….

"SO WHAT'D HE SAY!"

…. And ended up on the floor, heart racing.

"You can't just pop out like that. You're likely to give someone a heart attack one day."

"Sorry I just really want to know!" Al helped him to his feet. "So what'd he say?"

"I'll tell you later."

"WHAT!"

"That's your reward for being impatient."

* * *

Al eventually found out and nearly hit the ceiling with excitement once Chanticleer got fed up with his irritating begging. Edward still couldn't care less but didn't say anything about the trip being a total waste of time.

"Brother, we're gonna be leaving on the next train out. You sure you don't want to come?"

"He still thinks there's nothing to find." The Dawn said from across the hall with his door open. "I'm positive we'll come across something."

"Only idiots are positive." Ed stated.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive…I FELL FOR IT! I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THAT COMING!"

Al tried to suppress a giggle but Chanticleer didn't bother hiding his amusement.

"Oh will you two just get out of here!"

"See you in a few days, brother." Al half laughed.

With that he and the Dawn left.

"We still have a good hour and a half so I want to stop and tell my brothers I'll be gone for a few days."

"Ok." Al agreed. "I want to see what they've done with their house."

"Not everything has been moved in yet but it's looking really nice. Even though he doesn't really look the part Mark is quite the neat freak. He's given the place quite the palace setting. You'd think you had been transported back in time and were on your way to meet the queen once you open the front door."

"Sounds really cool, and you said it wasn't even finished yet?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

Chanticleer delivered the message to Brody and the others pretty quick…after he got winded when Brody flew at him with a hug around the middle.

"You really gotta quit doing that."

Al couldn't say anything once he entered the house. The feeling of going back in time wasn't just an expression he really felt as though he'd gone back a few centuries with the royal look the house had taken on. And to think it was at one time nothing more than a rundown warehouse.

"I can tell by your silence you like what we've done here." Mark said. "We've got some more stuff coming in tomorrow."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!" Brody looked up at his older brother. "Mark even said we could get a chandelier!"

"Well I hope you have fun decorating and we've got to go." The Dawn hugged Brody and had to drag Al out the door.

* * *

Me: Oh boy, now the journey has started. But will it be like Edward said the whole time and it's nothing or will they find something amazing enough to blow your hair back? o Part of what they find is so cute- OOPS! I slipped! Just forget I said anything. Speaking of cute I had a run-in with my little friend Kamikaze the Tree frog. When I say run-in I mean I nearly swished him.

Chibi me: Nature freak.

Me: And proud of it. So what if I think the little tree frogs are cute? I love their sticky feet! Maybe I'll make Chanty put one on Ed's nose while he's asleep so he freaks when he wakes up. (thinks) I might be able to make it work…


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

The train ride didn't seem to take as long as it usually didn't. The two friends just laxed and didn't talk much as they were taken to the nearest town in the direction of the light. For all they knew the source could be farther away but all things need to be taken one step at a time.

"I think some kind of alchemy had to have been used in order to make that light." Al said matter-of-factly. "If it was something like a gas tank blowing up the light would have been yellow and orange from fire not green and violet."

"Must agree with you on that point." Chanticleer said as he stretched his arms. He had to tie his feathers behind his clothes as to not attract attention.

"Are we there?" Al asked as the train slowed down.

"I don't think so we've just gotten minor engine trouble, what do you think we're slowing down for?"

Just like what they did at Drahoe their first plan of action was to ask around the town for anyone that might have seen the light. A good portion of the people said they hadn't seen anything because they were asleep. Everyone else had a positive answer.

"I couldn't sleep so I just looked out my window and all of a sudden a flash of light illuminated the whole town."

"It was the brightest violet color you'd ever seen!"

"No it was green!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"All me and my friends saw it!"

"Looks like we came to the right place." Chanticleer stated.

"Now all we have to do is find out where it came _from_."

"That could be a problem. This town isn't exactly tiny and when all you see is light it's hard to find the source."

"You boys lookin' for that light?" a voice came from a nearby house.

Al and Chanticleer looked behind them and a man about thirty sat on a porch looking as though he knew something they didn't.

"You sayin' you know where the light came from?" Al asked.

"Yes I do, lad. What's it to you though?"

"Military business."

"Is that so." The man said as though not believing him.

"Yep, my friend here is a State Alchemist."

"Really, and are you boys going to arrest me if I keep my mouth shut?"

"You're the type that doesn't do anything unless there's a benefit for them aren't you?" Chanticleer couldn't help but say.

"Maybe. That still doesn't help you."

The Dawn picked up a stone and transmuted it into a miniature maiden of stone and started dancing at the mans feet once put down.

"You tell us where the light came from she's yours."

The maiden looked up at the man before ballet dancing on his shoe.

"This thing isn't going to crumble into dust once I tell you is it?"

"Nope."

He hesitated for a minute, watching the maiden jump onto his knee.

"Biggest building in town, there's no way you can miss it. No idea what caused it but that's where it came from."

He quickly looked at the mini figure to make sure it was still dancing.

"Thank you very much." Al said then he and Chanticleer left in search of the biggest building.

**Later that evening**

"So, how are we going to get inside?" Chanticleer wondered aloud.

The man wasn't lying this building was huge, two stories with a basement. The seven windows at the base of the building made the existence of the basement obvious. A dim light flickered in a far corner but too bad for Chanticleer or Al neither of them could stick their faces down far enough without running the risk of being seen, so the basement was a work in progress.

"And this is the building that man told us about right?" Al asked feeling unsure.

"Biggest building in the whole town you cant miss it." The Dawn recited. "Unless there's a bigger building that we missed this is it."

"Hey look!" Al pointed at a light that just came on in the upstairs window. "Think that's a good place to start?"

"Absolutely."

"How am I supposed to get up there?"

"Um…Oh! I've got an idea."

Chanticleer took two small mirrors from his jacket pocket. "I knew these would come in handy someday."

"What do you plan on doing with them?"

"Sit back and watch the master."

The Dawn put his middle finger to the ground to create the neon blue transmutation circle. He placed the mirrors on it then activated the circle. Once the light faded he handed one of the mirrors to Al, clearly very proud of himself.

"I still don't get how this will help."

"Look in it."

Al put the mirror to his face and Chanticleer put his mirror to his.

"H-HEY! That's your reflection not mine!"

"See? I face the mirror somewhere and you'll see whatever it's pointed at."

"That's amazing."

"Now we've got a building to bust into. Help me get up into that air vent."

The vent was pretty high up so Chanticleer had to stand on Al's stretched out hands to get the wire off and squeeze inside. Actually no squeezing or wriggling was necessary since he was so thin. Too bad only when he started crawling through did he realize he forgot something.

Click, click, click, click…. click…click.

He forgot to put his gloves back on so his claws clicked on the metal. The noise was even getting on his own nerves.

"Quit being so noisy! I can hear you from down here!"

_Blah, blah, blah. _Chanticleer thought. _Like he's any better at stealth._

He eventually had to move on his fists because to him the clicking seemed to get louder. The only real obstacle he faced was when he had to go up a shaft and got semi-stuck for a minute before continuing to the second story. After a while of crawling the Dawn heard voices and didn't hesitate to follow it. His hunt led to a dead end…in the shaft not the search. The shaft ended at the wall of a seventeen-foot tall room near the ceiling so it was safe to get pretty close without being seen. Unbelievable as it may seem the room was about thirty feet across and twenty feet long. Near the wall closest him, the Dawn saw an older man with a golf club and swung a golf ball to the other end of the room every minute or so. His silver hair had been pulled back; he wore a black suit with an expression of impatience.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." He said, expecting it.

Three young men entered the room. Two were dressed like hit men and the third didn't look out of place for casual Friday. Even though the situation wasn't exactly the best Chanticleer couldn't help but wonder what Mustang wore on casual Friday

* * *

Chibi me -Oh come on! You're getting so close to the good part!

Me: I want to make many reasonably lengthen chapters. Not only a few that last forever. That and I like cliffhanger endings…

Ed – (fuming)

Me- What's the matter with you?

Ed – What's the big idea about the tree frog on the nose thing?

Me- That was just a suggestion! Don't get mad unless I do it. Besides, I haven't been able to find Kamikaze lately. Not like I'd want to put my sweet little friend in any danger. Anyway…the way this silver haired guy talks the Dawn can't help but think of Donavan, but with one difference… their way of distributing cruelty. But because if this guys malice the gang ends up with a few new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Lying as flat as possible the Dawn pulled out the mirror and propped it up against the wire. From outside Al sat next to the building with his mirror watching intently.

"So," said the man as he swung again. "I said I wouldn't tolerate screw-ups and you and your friends screwed up."

The third kid had an expression like he knew he was going to be chewed out but knew he didn't deserve it. Wait a minute…Chanticleer squinted to make sure he wasn't imagining anything, but amongst his black hair were those antenna?

"I swear sir, we didn't know that would happen. We don't even know how it happened! But I promise we'll try harder and be extra careful this time."

"This time?" Silver-hair mused. "What makes you think I'm giving you a next time? You failed and I don't tolerate failure."

"I promise nothing like that will happen again!"

"Do you know what caused it?"

"Um, no sir."

"Then how do you know it won't happen again? Boys."

The two others pushed the third closer to the man and forced him on the floor. On his back the teen tried to avoid the golf club that prodded his face and was in such a position to strike him at any time.

"You promised me you wouldn't mess up and look what's happened now…you and your friends are now in the perfect position to join a freak show, all because you _did_ mess up."

The thinner of the two henchmen tried to put a golf tee in the young mans mouth, which he didn't hesitate to spit out until the second man put a knife to his throat. The silver haired man put a ball on the tee and pretended to practice his swing.

"I'm a very respectable man in what I do." He said nonchalantly. "Letting the word out that I of all people let low class failures under my wing would cause a seriously damaging blow to my ego. And to think, I began funding your science group thinking you'd be successful." He brought the club closer to the tee.

"But lucky for you I have a shred of mercy to show you. I'm giving you an hour after you leave his room for you and your freaky friends to get out of my manor. If you're not gone by then my boys will start hunting you. If you even try to come back for a second chance I'll make your lives a living nightmare. Don't underestimate me when I say I have resources and connections. I could set you up for any given crime and make all the evidence point to you and your buddies even if you were on the other side of the world at the time." He pulled the club behind his head, preparing for the swing. "I don't need to be seen with filth like you."

He swung with unthinkable strength for a man his age. The ball must have dented the metal door when it hit and the tee cut the young mans lip before it also went flying. Silver hair put the club over his shoulder and walked to a desk in the corner closest to him.

"Just to make sure you understand me I'll let Keith and Ryan to give you one last parting gift."

The two goonies looked at each other as though they couldn't wait for him to say that. The biggest, Keith grabbed the teen on the floors throat and then handed his knife to his partner with the utmost politeness. (Note the sarcasm) Ryan acted in the same (false) polite manner and twisted his pointer finger around the base of the antenna-looking thing. Without warning he yanked it. The teen gasped in pain but couldn't do much else. A vein or something similar was all that kept the antenna attached to the kids head and Ryan sliced right through it, making it bleed.

Chanticleer watched in a horrid silence. How could someone enjoy putting another person through an agony like that and openly show it. Watching feeling slightly helpless the Dawn could only wonder how Al felt about this cruel scene.

"Take him down to the basement with his friends so he can deliver the good news." The silver-haired creep told the two men.

Very roughly Keith and Ryan got the third teen to his feet and escorted him out the door. But Chanticleer didn't see this. He'd backed up and quickly headed for the nearest exit the second he heard where the teen was being taken. He jumped down the shaft that took him forever to get up and didn't care if anyone heard the thump.

"AL!" the Dawn whispered harshly when he could see moonlight shining from the opening he came through.

"Chanticleer?" Al whispered back.

"They're headed to the basement."

"Yeah I heard that part."

The Dawn had to jump from the vent and to his relief Al was paying enough attention to catch him.

"So what are we going to do?" Al asked. "Bust in there and save the day?"

"No, we're going to wait until those ding dong hit men are gone then take that teen and his friends back with us."

"How are we going to make that work and how will we know when they're gone?"

"Easy." Chanticleer held his mirror in front of one of the basement windows and looked in the one Al still had in his hand.

In a matter of minutes a light came on and the kid they saw before was pushed through a door and when the door closed they were left in darkness.

"That was easy."

"Now what?"

"Wait until they're out of earshot and I'll slip in to be the bearer of good news."

Al slowly worked the window open and they could hear voices from inside.

"REN! What happened to you? Why are you bleeding!"

"Kun!"

"We've got to get out of here."

"Sit down and let me clean that up. Now what was that?"

"We need to get out of here within the hour otherwise we're likely to get shot."

"I think now's your time to make an entrance." Al whispered. The Dawn nodded and jumped through. Now we've all heard of great entrances, this one probably wasn't _great _but it did grab the attention of the people in the basement.

"Hey who are you!"

"Someone who cares enough to get you all out of here safely."

Al didn't listen to all the details; he was too busy checking the building on all sides to make sure they could make a clean get away.

"Hold on, you're a State Alchemist and you're willing to help us get out of here so we don't end up taking a dirt nap? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing except maybe new friends."

"Have you even seen what we look like?"

"No and I don't think I'll care."

"I think you might."

Someone turned on a light and revealed five very ashamed looking teens and a little girl. The basement had been set up as a laboratory of some kind and dead animals and animal parts lay on the floor and tables. It became clear now whatever they had been working on had a glitch somewhere and fused their animal subjects with the caretakers, making their shame understandable. This had a familiar ring to it but the Dawn just shook the feeling. Instead he pulled his green tail from behind his shirt and twiddled his clawed hand in front of his face.

"No, I don't think I care."

* * *

Chibi me - OHHHHH! Now that you've cut us off again you better get to write more!

Me – Ya know, you're starting to get irritating again. Want me to get the caramel?

Chibi me – (no response)

Me- that's what I thought. Back to the story, Ed has to eat his words about the trip being a doosie and now the six strangers introduce themselves and explain what they were doing with Mr. Steven King Scary.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

A train ride to that city from Central only took a few hours but on foot it took two days. The group traveled under the cloak of nightfall and slept in the sun's warm glow. No one said much except someone constantly asking who they were and what's with the armor. Chanticleer and Al didn't really get too familiar with names either, they heard the other group members talking with each other now and then but rarely did they mention names. Al always found himself thinking of Nina whenever he looked at the youngest girl in the party. She had to be about six and constantly stayed by the side of the kid with the now single antenna, either way she was really cute. But not only that the only thing he heard her say was, Kun. (pronounced 'coon' but really squeaky like)

The Dawn's shoulder devil made his eyes frequently dart back to two teens that usually walked in the back of the group. He'd never seen the one with the dark hair hold his head up and the redhead was always holding his hand. The shoulder devil tried with all its might to lasso a part of his mind and drag it in the gutter but ended up failing anyway. The shoulder angel on the other hand tried its best and succeeded in making him look at the only young woman in the group.

_Come on you know you want to get to know her! You can't hide nothin' from me!_

Not like he could argue with it she was really pretty.

**Back at Central**

"YOU DID WHAT!"

Chanticleer and Al told Edward everything they'd found out and they'd taken the six strangers back with them.

"Where are they now!"

"With Brody and the others."

"Why'd you leave them there!"

"Better than sneaking them in here."

"So, Brother. What'd you say about this trip being a dead end?"

"Well, I, Um, I just…Oh fine you win I was wrong. So what do you plan on doing with these people now that you've brought them from the alley way of death?"

"That's easy." Chanticleer said. "Get to know them and see what we can find out about the guy they were working for then bring it up with Mustang to see if Mr. Freakazoid is a wanted man."

"Sounds good now get movin'!" Ed pushed the two of them out the door. "I want to see these people."

**At the "mansion"**

"Kun?"

"Is that all she says?"

"She used to be quite the chatter box before It happened and now she wont speak actually words to anyone but me."

"So what'd we miss?"

Ed, Al and the Dawn came silently into the living room where Brody, Mark the twins and their guests were sitting. Everyone except the dark haired kid looked at them as they entered.

Edward also felt a slight sense of da ja voo when he saw the group. Every one of them, like Chanticleer was some kind of chimera.

_How the heck did that happen to them?_ He thought. _I wonder if the author has a one-track mind._

_

* * *

_

Me- I do NOT have a one-track mind. Peter Benchely had a one-track mind! And you can't say that! It messes up the scene!

Edward – Ok, Ok I'm sorry!

* * *

"Who's that?" asked the young woman, looking at Ed.

"This is my brother, Ed." Al introduced. "He's a state alchemist too."

"They're getting younger and younger all the time I suppose."

"HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM!" The Fullmetal snapped.

"Well you look…"

"Word to the wise, don't answer that." The Dawn interrupted.

"Hey uh, I don't want to seem rude but I'm sure you'd like to get to know the people you saved a bit more or at least know our names." The teen with the antenna said. "I'm sure the author is sick of using, teen, kid, the one, and youth to describe us."

* * *

Me – Ren now you can't say that!

Ren- What? Aren't you?

Me - Yes I am but you can't say that so try it again.

* * *

"Hey, I don't want to seem rude but I'm sure you'd like to get to know the people you saved a bit more or at least know our names." The teen with the antenna said. "To start off, I'm Ren. No that isn't my full name but I'd prefer it if you didn't know."

"It's Rentaraca." The woman said.

"Sounds a bit like maraca." Al said.

"That is exactly why I don't like people knowing my name!" He spazzed. "Anyway. The man we were working for called himself Caradon. our goal was to recreate the abilities of animals for better uses of people and he was the only one who thought our work might actually come to a point of success so he funded our project. I knew at the beginning he wasn't a man to be taken lightly but I figured we could quickly make a break through so we wouldn't have to be under his thumb for very long. But as you already figured something went wrong somehow and bonded us with the animal we worked with."

Al looked at the little girl.

"She's a bit young to be working on this kind of stuff isn't she?"

"She wasn't working on anything. She's my little sister Dexia but she's more likely to answer to Dixie. As you can see she's now part fox. Don't you just love the cute ears and fluffy tail?"

"Kun!"

"A shared project was to see what gave foxes and similar animals rabies and how it could be prevented."

"That's easy." Edward said. "They get bitten by another animal that's got it."

"True," Ren confirmed. "But say dog1 has rabies and bites dog2. Dog2 now has it and passes it on to dog3. But dog1 was never bitten by anything so where'd it get the disease?"

"Ah…" Ed started. "Um, point taken."

"Well I personally consider you lot lucky." Chanticleer said.

"What makes you say that?" asked the woman.

"You guys became what you are because something slipped off the table, I ended up a rooster 'cause some wing nut thought it would be fun to see what would happen. And I haven't told anyone this yet but I always do a double-take whenever I see a grasshopper and in the back of my mind wonder how it would taste."

"You think you've got it bad?" Ren blurted. He took off his shirt and turned around. From the base of his neck to his tailbone the skin around his spine was an odd greenish yellow color. "I was trying to figure out how the chemicals in a firefly's abdomen could be used as an efficient light source and now…"

"So what does it do?" Luke asked.

"I'll show you." Ren looked as though in deep concentration and then…it blinked. A quick flash of yellow blinked from that area on his spine. "You may think it's cool but I can't control that stupid blinking whenever I'm nervous or excited."

"REN!" a blonde teen scolded. "You've had your turn in the spot light and they don't even know who the rest of us are yet."

"Sorry, sorry. I admit it; I was getting a little carried away. So who's next?"

"I'll go." Said the blonde. "I'm…"

Chibi me – Sorry to interrupt but we're running out of chapter space so you'll have to put that on hold for a little bit.

Everyone – OH COME ON!

Me – Sorry people. And the readers don't need a preview cause we just said what's coming up next.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

"Ok, I'm Laminol. My project was to try and make a better breed of endurance horses. My main goal was to try and make a new breed that had the strength like a Clydesdale but was slender like a thoroughbred. Perfect for riding and could plow an entire field without breaking a sweat. I'd offer to try it out for myself but I still need to keep my pride." 

No kidding. From his waist down he looked like a satyr but instead of goat legs it was a horse. Hooves, tail the whole nine yards! The fur color matched his hair, a palomino blonde. He'd tied a piece of cloth around his waist to hide what needed to be hidden since regular jeans weren't meant to hold horse legs. Once his self-introduction was over he turned it over to the young lady.

"I guess it's my turn. I'm Ancarana but if you don't want a hand shaped tattoo on your face don't call me anything else but Annie. My goal was to make macaws and other birds that have been known to 'speak' actually learn, understand and respond intelligently to the human language."

Much like Chanticleer she had clawed fingers and feet. A few large red feathers made their way from outside her shirt but most were found in her hair. Mainly behind her ears but it was cool how she'd managed to fit a few long ones into her golden braid. Next up…

"Hey, my name's Clengar but I'm ok with Clen. I was trying to create some kind hypoallergenic cat…"

"What was that word!" Lucus yelped.

"Hypoallergenic? It means that the fur doesn't contain whatever makes people allergic to it. So you can keep precious kitty kitty without having your eyes swell up and water every time he walks in the room."

I'm sure it's obvious to everybody that Al knew he and Clen were going to end up good friends. The guy had a tail; whiskers and his feet had that padded stuff on the soles. If that wasn't enough (even though you couldn't see it at the time) the skin across his shoulders had become loose and covered with a thin layer of orange fur to match his fiery red hair. Oh yeah, scruff. That's the word.

Finally it came to dark haired teen that hadn't spoken a word since they left the manor basement. Knowing it was his turn he exhaled deeply pushed his long bangs out of his face and looked up. Chanticleer's shoulder devil had to kick itself in the teeth for jumping to conclusions about him and Clen holding hands.

Staring at no one in particular empty eyes with snowy white pupils shined in the light of a lamp next to him.

He was blind.

"My name's Goxlin. I tired to make a similar form of a bats echolocation to make it easier for blind people like me to get around without the assistance of others. I now have that ability but I'm currently not sure how to use it."

Man of few yet honest words obviously. Slowly he drummed long, skinny-clawed fingers on the arm of the couch and large bat ears twitched whenever an annoying fly buzzed by them. Clen obviously held his hand on the trip over as a guide.

Even though what happened to him wasn't something to laugh about it was impossible not to giggle when Dixie noticed the ears and started to paw at them just to see them twitch.

"Kun." The tone sounded like, HOLD STILL! Goxlin managed to crack a small smile. The simplicity of the innocence seemed to lighten his mood.

Flick…flick…swat.

"Dixie that's enough."

"(whine) Kun!"

"Well then." Chanticleer said, hands on hips. "Now I'm feeling more at home by the second."

"Does that mean the family's gotten bigger?" Brody asked.

"I guess that's entirely possible." Mark said. He turned to the newcomers. "What do you think?"

Everyone except Goxlin who was trying to keep Dixie away from his ears and Dixie who was trying to get to his ears looked at Mark.

"You'd let us stay with you?" Laminol asked. "You don't care at all about what happened to us and what people might think of you if you're housing a group of freaks?"

"Are you kidding?" Lucus said. "I've lived with hurricane hair most of my life and I never cared about what happened to him. None of us have ever cared what other people think of us, what they think is their problem not ours and It's just the four of us that live here at yoyo manor so…"

"Yoyo manor?" Chanticleer repeated. "How fitting."

"Did you think I was serious?"

"I don't know but I like it."

"Don't you dare start calling it that!"

"Actually I think it's very appropriate." Luke inquired.

"Oh come on, not you too."

_Well_, Al thought. _Might as well let people know what you're like to begin with._

"Al,"

"Yeah?"

"Best two out of three."

"What?"

"Rock, paper, scissors."

"For what?"

"To determine who delivers the news to Mustang."

"Can't do it."

"Why not?"

"You're the State Alchemist not me."

"Dang it I was hoping to slip out of this one."

"Nice try."

"Deliver what to who?" Annie cocked her head. "The only person that resembles a mustang is Lame."

"Colonel Roy Mustang." Edward said. "AKA the Flame Alchemist and I'll have to admit lame is sometimes the best word that comes to mind when I think of him."

"Well that's nice to know but I was talking about Lame being a horse."

"Lame?"

"Laminol. We call him Lame for short."

"So everyone has a shorter version of their name or a nickname?" Al said simply. He turned to Goxlin. "So what about you?"

No response.

"Um, what about you?" he repeated.

Clen nudged Goxlin on the knee. "Al's talkin' to ya."

"Sorry. I can't tell when people are talking to me if they don't use my name. But I don't really have a nickname unless you insist on saying 'Gox' then I don't care."

"Ya know," Brody said quietly. He motioned for his brother to come in closer. "With all the talk of shorter things I couldn't help but think of something kinda mean."

"Lay it on me."

Brody expressed his cruel thought in a whisper and you would have thought Chanticleer would die laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Mark asked puzzled.

"He can't tell you right now and I'm not saying a word."

* * *

Chibi me –Slurp, slurrrrp!

Me- Sluurp, sluuuurrrrp!

Chibi me – Sluuuurrrr-cough! **Cough**! BRAINFREEZE!

Me- I told you I'd win. Excuse us we're 'bonding' over a milkshake. When it comes to chocolate that's about the one rock-solid thing we can agree on.

Mark – Mind if I cut in and ask what Brody said that made Chanty laugh like that?

Me – Ohhh! It was awful! He said (giggle) in connection to the 'shortness' of names and the whole issue with the chimeras, he said (giggle)

Mark – Come on.

Me – (giggle) He wondered if Edward was somehow fused with a fairy penguin!

Chibi me – Oww. While she's laughing I'll do my best to give you the preview. Chanty tells Mustang, (ow) about the present situation and it turns out Caradon is a big time low-life. (Ouch!) And a fairy penguin for those who don't know doesn't get much taller than 12 inches. And…OH WOW! This is quite the twist you've got here! (Ouch, ouch, ouch)

Me – SHUT UP! Don't let anything slip that isn't supposed to be revealed until later! You don't, well; I don't want you to mess up a good story.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

"I think someone should check the Chinese calendar. It seems that this is the year of the chimera." Mustang joked.

"Funny." Chanticleer wanted to roll his eyes but didn't want to show too much disrespect. "Do you think if they were given the time they could've made their project a success?"

"It's possible. Maybe I could get it looked into for them to continue their project somehow."

"You'd do that?"

"If possible I'll try. Can you give me the name of the man funding them?"

"I think Ren said, um, Caradon…. sir?"

Mustang's expression had gone cold.

"Did you say, _Caradon_?"

"Yeah."

"And you're sure that is what you were told?"

"Almost positive. Why?"

The Colonel scowled before answering.

"Caradon Corius is one of the biggest gang leaders on this side of the globe that's why I need to be sure if that's the name you heard."

"(Gulp) Now I'm absolutely positive that's what I heard. If it's not too much to ask, what exactly did this guy to or is capable of?"

"He's a hit man basically. Work for him and fail you're likely to end up dead or seriously maimed. Your new friends are lucky all they got was a new look and not a new set of funeral clothes. Caradon has done, or more likely has had done countless cruelties to countless people, whether it be individuals, families or entire towns. It wouldn't surprise me if he never laid a finger on anyone; he just hired people who had a taste for blood do it for him."

"What else did he do?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

Mustang hesitated.

"One 'client' that we heard of did business with Caradon and bailed before the deal was done with whatever they promised an equal share on. Many of his henchmen went to the town where the man was believed to be and caught fire to every building except his house, only to shoot the frightened villagers when they ran from their houses. Unfortunately the man had a twin that lived in another town, to make sure he had the right man Caradon sent the rest of his men to that small town and destroyed it, probably for the sake of his own amusement other than 'to be safe'. But whatever he was looking for is believed to be never found."

"Were any of his men ever caught?"

"In the first town yes. Several were captured and sent to prison but by the time the military got finished defending the first town the second had already been destroyed. But enough about that. Keep your friends with your brother; hopefully they'll be safe there in case Caradon changes his mind about letting them off easy."

"Yes sir, I will." The Dawn turned to leave.

"Thank you."

He stopped. "For what?"

"We haven't heard so much as a peep about Caradon in about four years. Now that you've given me the name of the town where he was last seen we have a lead in following and possibly finding him."

"Oh, well, um, yer welcome." Chanticleer left the room feeling quite proud of being so helpful.

**'Yoyo' Manor**

"So what took you so long?" Luke teased.

"You'd think he'd been fused with a snail." Lucus added.

"Will you two get off the chimera topic? It isn't like I need reminding."

"You like raspberries right?"

"Yeah wh—"

"PHttttttt!"

"You know you set yourself up for that one." Lame said.

"Yeah I can't believe I took the bait either. After all these years with them you'd think I'd learn."

"What I can't believe is how quickly you guys can change topics." Gox said from the couch. Dixie had fallen asleep on his lap and he stared forward.

"It's like that here all the time." Brody sat next to him. "Topics jump around worse than grasshoppers on a hot sidewalk."

When he sat down Dixie woke up and rubbed her yes.

"Kun?" she said sleepily.

"Hi there."

She looked at Brody and quickly scampered to Ren.

"Kun." She whimpered.

"It's ok," Ren encouraged. "He's a friend now, there's no need to be scared."

"Kun."

"Well now that everyone has forgotten what you left for," Ed brought to the attention of everyone. "How 'bout you tell us what Mustang had to say."

The news took only a few minutes to deliver and it was quite the shock for Ren and the others to just now discover what kind of guy they had been working with. Needless to say they were relieved to know in them getting kicked out would make a search for Caradon probably easier according to the Colonel.

"That is going to bug me forever." Annie said. "This guy's name is Mustang and Lame _is_ one.

"Better than being a gelding." Lame said with a 'thank God' attitude.

"Or is there something you're not telling us?"

"CLEN! That's sick!"

"On a friendlier note," Lucus inquired with a thoughtful tone. "I once heard the funniest definition of a gelding from a teenage girl one time. OH! What did she say?"

"I'd rather **not** hear it!" Laminol warned.

"Oh yeah I remember."

"DON'T say it!"

"Oh fine, I'll tell people in the preview."

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

"So," Annie turned to Chanticleer as though she hadn't heard anything that had just been said. "You consider him family?"

"At times like this? Kinda."

"I know I shouldn't be listening to slightly dirty topics," Al said. "But I'm kinda curious as to what that girl said."

"She said a gel---"

Lame jumped him from behind and put his hands over Lucus's mouth.

"Um. The only way you're gonna keep him quiet is if you have a miracle handy." Mark said. "Besides, now that the Colonel wants you to stay here you'll have to really test your patience and mental endurance."

Lame's shoulders slumped and loosened his grip over Lucus's mouth.

"I don't care if you tell them just not when I'm around. I think I speak for everyone else when I don't want to hear jokes that I can relate to on a personal level."

"Gox what are you doing?"

Edward's gaze had somehow twirled around to Goxlin.

His left arm was held out in front of him with the sleeve rolled up to his shoulder. Even though he couldn't see it that's where his eyes were facing. Slowly he stroked along his arm, most of it felt just like regular skin but a spot on his forearm felt unnaturally baby-soft.

"Is there anything different about my arm?"

There was. The soft part to him was a dark brown to everyone else.

"Yeah," Luke said. "The skin's brown."

Gox straitened up as though he just realized something.

"Kun?"

"Frectil." He breathed.

"Fre-who?"

Goxlin felt his arm again.

"That's him."

* * *

Lucus – I told you guys not to call the house Yoyo Manor!

Me – Hey! No back talking unless you want to wake up with your hair dyed pink.

Chibi me – I want to know what he was going to say.

Me – we'll know later but for now the question is…What the heck is Gox talking about?

Chibi me – That's it?

Me – That's what?

Chibi me – That's all you're going to give them?

Me - One thing leads to another so yes it is. Sorry but there isn't really too much I can reveal without fragments of things that wont make sense.


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

Everyone looked at Goxlin as though he was crazy. 

"What's a frectil?" Mark wondered aloud.

"Not what, who." Annie corrected. "Frectil is what Dixie named the bat Gox was working with. Obviously if you're going to try and understand echolocation the best place to start is with one of the earth's few creatures that can do it. He treated that thing like a pet puppy; it was so cute to watch."

"Whoa wait, wait, wait, and wait!" Ed just now realized. "Are you saying that brown spot on his arm is all that's left of that bat?"

"It's possible." Ren agreed. "But I thought Frec was in his cage when It happened."

"No." Gox said quietly, holding his arm closer to his chest. "I was carrying him around on my sleeve."

"Kun." Dixie sniffed.

"That's right Dixie," Clen patted her shoulder. "You liked it when Frectil climbed over you didn't you?"

"Kun." She agreed.

"What can everybody remember about that night It happened?" Al asked. "Colonel Mustang might want you to tell him but would you mind telling us first?"

"Yeah that's fine." Ren answered. "I'm sure most of us can agree that all that can be remembered is working on whatever, minding our own then a bright violet light flooded the lab. I personally woke up on the floor and everything was dark."

"That's about the same story for me too." Clen said. "Except I freaked a bit when I came to and couldn't move."

"That's because Lame had fallen on top of you and hit his head on mine." Annie said as though he was supposed to know.

"Goxlin." Chanticleer said firmly. "What do you remember?"

For the longest time he got no answer.

"Kun." Dixie encouraged.

"I – I." He took a few deep breaths before continuing. "I was taking a bit of a lazy break and let Frectil stretch his legs a little without flying around and bothering everyone. Just walking around I came to the Manistle…"

"The WHAT!" Lucus had more than his share of weird words.

"Manistle." Clen repeated. "It's a machine we created that takes apart the matter of an object to each individual piece of whatever is put into it can be studied on an easier scale."

"I put an apple in there once and _that_ was interesting. There were the seeds, the skin that pulp whatever makes up the inside of an apple and dried sugar was everywhere. Oh boy and apple sounds reeeeealy yummy."

"Lame will you get your mind off of food and let Gox finish?" Annie scolded. "I haven't even heard this."

"Kun, Kun!" Dixie said like, 'what she said now shut up!'

Everyone turned to Goxlin waiting for the rest of his story.

"Something was under the glass dome that I know wasn't there before so I undid the latches and was going to take it out. Frec was hanging by my sleeve and tried to crawl off onto the control panel. I didn't even realize what he was doing I was so occupied with getting the object from the Manistle. Apparently he pushed a button, turned it on and that's what caused It to happen. I, being the closest got the full blast of the light and that's what destroyed my eyes…I suppose it would be best for me to apologize to everyone because it seems this mess had a big fraction of it with my name on it."

"Kun." Dixie hugged him as her way of saying 'I forgive you.'

"It's not your fault." Al said. "Frectil didn't know not to touch it and you didn't know he would."

"What did that object look like?" Brody asked.

Gox thought for a minute.

"Um, it was a small oblique cylinder. What it was made of I have no idea."

"I have a theory." Ed stated.

Everyone now looked at him.

"What d'ya think?" asked Lame.

"You said the Manistle was used to take things apart right?"

"Uh huh."

"What if that object somehow reversed what the Manistle was originally used for? I'd bet my other arm that object put things together instead of taking apart that's why you guys were fused with your animals."

"That makes sense, that's a good theory, I like that theory." Clen hastily agreed.

"Now there's a new question." Ren said. "How did that thing get in there? I sure as heck know I didn't put anything like that in there. I barely used the thing so I'm the odd man out. It's a little difficult to get that glass dome off so Dixie obviously didn't do it by mistake. Gox didn't do it otherwise he wouldn't be surprised when he found it."

"No need to point fingers you guys." Mark said coolly.

"We know but we still want to know how it got there." Annie said to him.

"Anyone see what time it is?" Luke brought to everyone's attention.

"Yeah," Lucus agreed. "Our State Alchemist buddies might need to be shipped out across the country tomorrow so lets show you guys to yer rooms and say our good-nights to the three stooges."

"Oh that's rich coming from TweedleDee and TweedleDumb." Chanticleer retorted.

"Kun." Dixie yawned and waved good-bye to Al and the Dawn.

"Come on, Dixie." Ren said as he picked her up, she immediately snuggled her head into his shoulder. "Let's get you to bed."

"Up here." Brody motioned for Ren to follow him. "There's a room with a bed and cushioned couch for you two to share."

The twins stood up and saluted to Ed, Al and Chanticleer.

"We bid good-night to the goofball trio." They said in unison.

The three friends just shook their heads and shed a few sweat drops over how stupid the twins could be.

* * *

Chibi me – I feel sorry for Ren and his friends being stuck with the twins being idiots for who knows when.

Me - You feel sorry for _them_? What about me? I'm stuck with you! If irritating had a physical form you'd be it.

Chibi me - Must we resort to name-calling? (sniffle) I have very tender feelings.

Me – And my endurance level is getting very tender.

Kurama - mind if I come in and do the preview, as it is you seem a little steamed.

Me – yeah go ahead. I'm going to get a triple locked birdcage, I'm sure you can figure out what it's for.

Kurama – Now that Mustang knows the possible whereabouts of Caradon will the gang leader find a way to get and Ren and the others thinking they ratted him out? What is that bizarre object Goxlin mentioned that could very well been the cause of the group becoming chimeras? Just as important as to know what it is-is to figure out how it got there.


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

At Central**

"So, Al." Ed yawned. It was still quite early in the morning but Edward found himself awake anyway. "D'ya think Mustang will want us to help out in tracking down this Caradon?"

"It's entirely possible I guess. But do you really want to face him right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were the one who said this trip was a wild goose chase and we ended up finding something helpful to the military, I don't think the Colonel is likely to forget that knowing how he's always finding someway to poke fun at you."

"Yeah I know. But maybe…"

"Cockadoo!"

"YAAAHHHH!"

Ed flung himself out of bed as though it electrified him.

"WHAT DOES THAT PATHETIC PIECE OF POULTRY THINK HE'S DOING!"

"I heard that!"

"I'M GLAD YOU DID!"

"Brother calm down, you're going to wake everyone up."

"Like he hasn't already?"

"It's only so loud because he's right across from us."

Ed started grumbling and Al didn't even care about what. Chanticleer knocked on the door to which Edward promptly told him to shove off.

"If you really must know Mustang asked me to do that." He said through the door.

"To do what? Annoy me?"

"No, he wanted to send a few soldiers to that town were Al and I saw Caradon really early so they'd have a better chance of finding him if he's tried to move on in fear of being caught."

Ed jumped back into bed and slapped his pillow over his ears.

"It's too early I'm going back to sleep."

"But brother you were wide awake a few minutes ago and even more awake when Chanticleer crowed."

Not fooling anyone Ed pretended to snore.

"Ya know they have medication for people like you." Chanticleer teased.

"**SNORE**!"

"I was referring to the size of your ego that makes up for your height."

Chanticleer was already heading for tall timber before he even finished the sentence. He zipped into his room, closed the door, opened the window and made a stone figure that looked like himself on the ground below then slipped under his bed. Right on que Edward exploded through the door, saw the open window, saw the figure running away, and jumped out after it. If he had taken an extra five seconds to get a better look at the figure he could have easily concluded it wasn't Chanticleer but how many of us have seen Ed analyze the world around him after someone has poked fun at his size?

Also too bad for him that he didn't notice the difference because once he caught up to the figure he gave it as mighty of a punch as humanly possible with his automail arm. The instant Ed touched the moving statue it became stationary, revealing he'd been the victim of another hoax. The sad part is even though you cant hurt metal with rock…metal is very sensitive to vibrations and such a powerful punch sent a whole lot of those vibrations up the Fullmetal's arm

"WHERE IS HE!" Ed zipped back to his room to a very shocked Al. The speed in which he'd gotten there was enough to make a cheetah do a double take.

Long story short Ed ran around trying to Chanticleer who hadn't left his post under his bed until the coast was clear. Quite some time later Ed gave up and cooled down a bit until the two met again and Al had to hold his brother back so Chanticleer didn't get something broken.

(Isn't this getting a little over familiar?)

**In Mustangs office**

"So you really thing we've got a decent lead on this guy." Maes Hughes sat in the office with his friend, Roy. "It's unfortunate what happened to those kids but they should be grateful to be alive."

"I know. I sent four soldiers to investigate the town and the building. If Caradon isn't there lets hope he left a few clues behind."

"So where are they now? If Caradon suddenly considers those kids to be a threat to his whereabouts somebody's going to have their walls dyed red."

"I have no doubt in my mind that would happen, but only if they were found. I have them staying with The Dawns friends. Hopefully no one will suspect a group of teens to which some people may consider freaks to be taking up lodgings in such a grand house."

Hughes nodded. What he said made sense so all that needs to be prayed for now is Caradon's men don't look too deeply on situations when trying to find someone. That thought lightened the load on his nerves for those kids a bit but sunk again once he remembered Caradon wasn't a dumb man.

He'd managed to slip through the military's fingers so many times it was unbelievable. It didn't help that whenever Caradon made a scene his greatest rival, Mitsuku Owston would appear in another town when the military already had their hands full trying to clean up Caradon's mess. Either that or Mitsuku would make the first move and Caradon would show up later.

Still Hughes considered it a blessing that the two men hated each other and weren't likely to join forces otherwise catching them would be like trying to stop the flow of a river with your bare hands. The only good thing those two ever brought around is they would never allow another so-called gang leader get in their way of being the best. Sadly the only way to insure that is to abolish the lower rival so they couldn't work their way to the top and unseat them.

Hughes was positive Mustang was thinking the same thing he was, at least this time Caradon only threw a few teens out of a laboratory and didn't erase anyone.

* * *

Me-yes I know the first ½ doesn't relate to the story at all but I was getting on my own nerves about not having Chanty make fun of Ed's height yet. That and I think it's fun to see Ed spaz.

Chibi me – I'd like to see Chanty spaz.

Me – I've got an idea but it isn't like he's gonna go haywire like Ed does. It's only a few sentences and it shows up in a later chapter but at least it's better than nothin'

Chibi me – (snaps fingers) darn it!

Me – now we must ask ourselves…who is Mitsuku Owston? A rival gang leader to Caradon Corius yes, but as will be exposed next time (and keep a good hold on your hair cuz this is going to be interesting) that they managed to settle their differences for a moment that turns what we know so far upside down.


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

**Five days ago**

**

* * *

**

Knock…knock

"Enter."

Caradon Corius sat in his office reviewing old files and locking up a brief case full of cash when someone knocked on the door.

"Sir?"

"What do you want?"

"Um, I-I hate to disturb you sir but I k-kinda have um, well I have…"

"The only thing I see that you have is a serious stuttering problem. If you want I'll allow you to go out then come back in so you can rearrange you thoughts without making me angry, Caleb."

"Um, yes sir. We've just gotten a call from, from…"

"Didn't I just tell you to lose the stutter?"

"Yes sir!"

Caleb straitened up. The last thing he wanted to do is make his boss irritated but he also feared how Caradon would take the new because that wouldn't make him very happy either. So which was worse? Make him upset now or face his wrath after the message was delivered? OH! Why did he have to lose at straws?

"We just got a call from Mitsuku!" he blurted. _There I said it. _

Caradon looked up from his work and coldly stared at him.

"_What_ did you say?"

"(Gulp) Mitsuku called this morning."

"What did he want?"

If you were going to work for Caradon you had to get familiar with his 'angry faces' and Caleb knew very few more buttons had to be pushed to get his boss really ticked. It's when he gets really angry or just needs to relieve frustration you need to watch out, regardless if you work for him or not. Caleb's best friend crossed Caradon by accident when he was fuming and ended up with his arm broke, and he had nothing to do with what was going on.

"He, um, he said you had some money you owed him and were overdue in paying it back."

"Was that all?"

"Um, he was going to come by in three days to collect whether you were ready or not."

_Please don't hear my voice shake!_

Caradon shook his head and stood up.

"I know he wont take half measures but I don't have all of what he wants." Caradon muttered to himself. "A large portion of what he wants is already in use. The only way I could make his deadline is to…"

He trailed off and Caleb wasn't sure if his presence was even noticed anymore.

"I'm not one to say things directly to people so I can't just tell them it's over. Maybe I could…no. Or that might…no, this has to be something very special. A very special way of making them get out of my hair so Owston gets off of my back."

For a few moments, but what seemed like a lifetime to Caleb, Caradon mused over something. To a person fearing serious pain Caleb wasn't sure whether or not to ask to leave or stay and wait for Caradon to make up his mind.

"That's it."

"Um, what is sir?"

"Have you been down to the lab?"

"Um, I, uh, once." That seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Take one of the violet nomiads from Vault 3 and take it down to the lab. I don't care where you put it just make sure it's in a place where something could go wrong."

"I, uh. Yes sir!"

Caleb got out of there ASAP and took his time walking to Vault 3.

_What the heck is a nomiad? Oh well. Just get the job done to make him happy and keep all ten of your fingers. **Never** ask questions!_

_

* * *

_

**Three days later**

* * *

Caradon waited in his office for Mitsuku to arrive. He was glad that kid Ren and his friends had taken off; the last thing he wanted is for his rival to see a group of teenage freaks under his roof. He didn't really care where they ended up, maybe he'd check into a freak show to see if they were there.

Someone knocked at the door.

"Enter."

Mitsuku and his headman entered the room. Mitsuku gestured to the man to wait outside.

"Well, my friend, you seem to be getting more elaborate in you choice of 'home bases.'" Mitsuku Owston had a pretty strong English accent and a cold stare that rarely showed any expression. "It will only be easier for the military authorities to pick out a place like this."

"I didn't know you cared so much." Caradon replied in a tone with as much expression as Mitsuku's face. "Most people expect the rats of the world to sneak around in holes not fancy manors."

He motioned for Owston to take a seat. Hopefully he could get this over with quickly and get this man out of his house. But being English Mitsuku preferred to do things in a gentlemen-like manor so it was hard to guess how long this would take.

"You don't look all that happy to see me, is it possible you had forgotten our agreement? Or are you unhappy because of the amount you owe me and my presence has nothing to do with it."

"Neither of us seems to show many smiles whenever the other visits."

"This is very true." Mitsuku sat back in this chair. "So where is it?"

"Well this is certainly unlike you. Usually you like to drag things on forever before you manage to get to the point."

"Yes, yes and I hate to be a rude guest but there is somewhere else I must rush off to so regrettably I can't stay long."

_Not like I'm complaining. _Caradon thought. He stood up and pressed a brick on the wall, which opened a door behind the wall. Inside he took out a metal briefcase and put it on the table in front of Owston, who opened it to make sure he wasn't being tricked.

"Now that wasn't so difficult was it? You could have paid me back a year ago but you waited until now. It's quite the shame really; I held up my end of the bargain from the start and paid you back on the agreed date. Or did you not have the money at the time and just decided to bail until you got it so you didn't have to face the embarrassment of facing me?"

"You can come up with as many reasons as satisfies you but odds are you won't come up with the right one."

"I see." Mitsuku grinned. "So where did you get this much this time? That is if you don't consider it rude of me to ask but I would consider it rude of you as a host as to now answer."

Caradon wanted so badly to roll his eyes.

"If you really must know I stopped funding a project with a group of kids thinking their ideas could make a difference. I wasn't going to tell them they could no longer work on this so I just…interfered. The next thing I know it went 'boom' and I convinced them it was their fault so they were cast away. Now they're long gone I don't need to fund their science project so what was going to support them is now in that briefcase."

"So you were responsible for the fireworks the other night. Well I must say I'm impressed, I haven't heard of you being this cruel in a long time."

"Yes thank you now are we finished?"

"Why in such a hurry? No matter, our business is done and I have somewhere to go. I'll show myself out."

He stood up and walked away. Before he got to the door,

"Caradon. If we ever get into another situation like this…be sure not to be late in paying me back. It would be most unfortunate if that were to happen."

* * *

Chibi me- sorry folks no preview this time. She's still overwhelmed that she made that happen. Come to think of it so am I…excuse me I need to get an aspirin.

Kurama – leave it to me. Nothing that really ties into the story plot is in the upcoming chapter, just a bunch of fun stuff to give you a breather from what we just learned.


	11. Chapter 11

**

* * *

Yoyo Manor**

Lucus – I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL IT THAT!

* * *

_I gotta figure out how to use this._

Goxlin had been thinking about the echolocation and reasoned it best if he learned how to use it. Only problem was he couldn't figure the best way to do it.

"Having trouble just sitting there?"

"No, Clen just thinking."

"AHHHH!"

The twins were setting up a painting on the wall but stopped abruptly to hide behind a chair.

"What are you two doing?"

"Thinking is dangerous." Luke shivered as though the mere word would poison him.

"How?" Clen and Gox were getting more confused by the second.

"Ever notice that only the smart people think?"

"And it's the smart people that cause all the problems of the world." Lucus finished.

"We dummies are safe because we have all the fun since we don't think so we never have to worry about the problems of the world unless the smart people think then it becomes our problem too."

"Say 'contemplating.' it's a safer word."

Blink

"Ok I was contemplating about how to use the echolo---"

"Could you find a shorter word?"

"Yeah." Luke said. "My brother has a hard time with big words."

"I do NOT! I just don't like the really long ones."

Clen had a hard time finding the difference.

"You're trying to use the echo thing?" Brody just came down the stairs carrying a vase to put in the kitchen.

"Echo thing? That'll work." Lucus shrugged.

"Yeah I was." Gox rolled his empty eyes at the twin's idiocy. Oddly enough he found it kinda funny.

"Let me put this away and I think I can help."

"Sure, I ain't going anywhere."

"What's that kid thinking?" Clen asked.

"I don't know. He's resourceful, like his brother. Too bad I can't say the same thing about mine." Luke said.

"Well, nyaaah!"

"Will you two shut up and put up that painting?" Mark's voice came from upstairs.

"How does he do that?" the twins said together.

"Ok I'm back." Brody walked back in. "You two put up the picture and get lost."

"Great, I'm getting bossed around by an imp." Lucus muttered.

Brody pulled a face behind his back and turned his attention back to Gox.

"The solution to your problem is quite simple really, set up something like an obstacle course and see how well you can get around it with just using the Echo."

Thinking of no better way to do it Goxlin agreed and with Clen's help, Brody put a few large and small objects from around the house in an unused room.

"Don't worry about a thing." Clen put Gox's arm around his shoulder and escorted him to the room. "You'll have this down flat in no time. Maybe even to a point where you can walk up stairs by yourself so you don't have to sleep on the couch."

**Twenty minutes later**

"Well you didn't do that bad for a first try."

"Yeah but you could've warned me about the mousetrap, Brody!" Goxlin sat on a chair and nursed his little toe.

"Well, I, um. Ok sorry I guess it was a little early for the drastic stuff. Wanna try again?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Don't say it like that." Clen told him. "You did great for the first time, so you stumbled into a chair so what? That was only cause you aimed the echo too far down."

"Ok then, lets start you from the other side of the room and get rid of the mousetraps."

**Later in the evening**

Ed, Al and Chanticleer jogged to what was once the warehouse. The building had taken on quite the transformation on the inside as well as the out. It looked like a mansion befitting royalty instead of a group of teenagers now that it was almost done. They would've come by earlier but they ran into Hughes who had just gotten a handful of new pictures of his daughter. Chanticleer was about to open the door when the three of them heard a bunch of someones singing loudly and somewhat off-key.

"JEREMIAH WAS A BULLFROG!

"He was a good friend of mine!

"I never understood a single word he said,"

"But we always had a REAL GOOD TIME!"

"No, no, no! It's 'but he always made some real fine wine.'"

"Who cares?"

Edward couldn't help but shake his head.

"I guess the charm just keeps spreading."

"Ya know, I think you should try singing along with us sometime." The Dawn suggested. "Who knows, you might like it."

"No Thank You just get in the house."

"Brother!"

Brody made it a habit to make a mud hole in his brother's gut with a python like hug whenever they saw each other. Chanticleer winced as he returned the hug. He never cared much for the phrase 'love hurts' but this time he'd have to make an acceptation.

"You're just in time! Everyone has just started getting into the rhythm."

_That sorry excuse for music was getting into the rhythm?_ Ed thought.

"Come on guys, come in!" Brody grabbed his brothers' arm and pulled him through the door. "Guess what, guess what! Gox is getting to the point where he can get around the house without help."

"That's great for him." Al said. "How does he feel about it?"

"He says it's like being rid of a ball and chain."

In the living room that had now been fixed up with two fancy couches, a coffee table, grandfather clock and the chandelier Brody wanted. Mark and the new friends had gotten comfortable in the perfected family room and the twins carried in their band gear.

"Perfect timing." Lucus said as he took the guitar off his shoulder. "We need a lead singer."

"What I can't take up the position?" Luke protested sounding slightly offended.

"I have no desire to go deaf."

"Wha-I-I? (grrrrr!) Just remember who's the oldest!"

"Why do you keep pulling that card whenever you feel cornered? It doesn't work. And I don't consider you to be the oldest since we came out one right after the other. Twenty seconds or less doesn't count."

"Yeah well…"

"Do brothers always fight like this?" Annie asked Chanticleer.

"Only immature ones." He answered rolling his eyes.

"And you're not guilty of being stupid once and a while." Lucus brought his attention from arguing.

"I never said I wasn't…just not all the time."

Clen and Lame sat next to Mark.

"Do they always act like this?"

"Quite often. But their random stupidity keeps them from going crazy. Believe it or not their idiocy sometimes keeps me from losing it too."

"Hey guys! I thought we were going to break out the music not fights." Ren interrupted. "I don't believe that you're as good as you say so prove me wrong."

"It would be an honor."

The Elrics pulled up a seat next to Dixie and Gox and listened to the unbelievable talent their friends had. Chanticleer had modified the microphone so it looked as spiffy as it made him sound. Trying to look like a professional lady-killer he flicked his hair out of his eyes before winking at Annie and started singing.

Their new group of friends were (if possible) even more baffled at the amazing music abilities Chanticleer and his family had than Ed or Al the first time they heard it. This song had what we might know as a rock type beat, to everyone else it was just awesome. Gox obviously couldn't see the enthusiasm the group put into their music but he could feel it better than anyone. The next verse changed its tune a little but after a few minutes the song ended strong and powerful. Here's how it went.

"Well down into below, I was so alone. I didn't have no money or no honey ta call my own that's why I'm, treasure huntin' for my love!"

"He's treasure hunting for his love." The twins so familiarly echoed.

"Well I've been everywhere, searchin' high an' low. But I ain't found no rainbow that's had a pot of gold so now I'm treasure huntin' for my love."

"He's treasure hunting for his love."

"I got this treasure huntin' fever, that treasure's all I'm thinkin' of."

"Thinkin' of, thinkin' of."

"Ole king Neptune he said he'd help me find my treasure, far below the sea. He introduced me to every single sexy mermaid, but not one could find love for me! So now I'm treasure huntin' for my love."

"He's treasure hunting for his love."

"I got treasure huntin' fever, yeah yeah! I got this treasure huntin' fever, yeah yeah! Yeah I've got treasure huntin' feveeeer! For Looove! I got treasure huntin' fever…FOR LOVE!"

There wasn't even any applause the spectators were so amazed.

"KUN! Kun, Kun, Kun!" Dixie finally said.

"Glad somebody liked it." Mark smiled, twirling a drumstick.

"Well, I-I guess I should say sorry for not believing you." Ren said still dazed by what he just heard.

"Such a sexy voice." Annie couldn't help but say. She quickly checked if anyone heard that once she realized she said it out loud. But in her mind she couldn't shake the feeling of admiration toward his beautiful voice and hot dance moves.

"Why thank you." Luke bowed.

"She wasn't talking to you, dipstick!" Lucus clunked Luke over the head. "Compliments like that belong with those with real talent."

The yoyos didn't even notice through their bickering Annie and Chanticleer were staring at each other.

Dixie stood between them and looked at them each in turn with a curious look, trying to figure out what they must be thinking.

"Kun? Kun. Um. Kun! Kun, Kun!" she ran to her brother and pointed at Annie and the Dawn while jumping up and down.

"You'd be a lot easier to understand if that wasn't the only thing you said."

"KUN!" she pointed at them again.

Ren took a second to think of her excitement and what caused it… then he understood.

"Ya know," he looked down at his sister. "I think you might be right."

Dixie looked at him like 'I told ya so!'

"Might be right about what?" Clen asked smiling.

"Ask her."

"I can't get her to talk!"

"**Boo-hoo for you then."**

"Clen come here." Gox said.

"You get what she's talking about?"

"Animal instinct you should know this."

Clen bent over and Goxlin whispered to him,

"They like each other."

Unbeknownst to everyone else Clengar felt a tremor of fury go through him. He and Annie had always been friends but he had a secret affection for her that she didn't know about. Now the knowledge that she had possibly turned her affection to someone else made him feel betrayed and that Chanticleer had no business being anywhere near Annie.

* * *

Me – well that ones a bit longer that usual.

Chanticleer – does this mean I get a girlfriend?

Me – maybe

Chibi me – Next up, Brody and…

Me – Hey, who says you get to do the preview?

Chibi me – (hands preview to me and pouts)

Me – Brody and Ren sort through a chest of old belongings and come across a very interesting item that was given to Chanty when he was younger.

Chanticleer – I think you're forgetting I'm still here.

Me – who cares, not that anyone knows this yet but this item is probably the biggest piece of this puzzle yet.


	12. Chapter 12

**Next day**

**

* * *

**

"Hi, Gox."

"Hey."

"Taken a stroll around the house?"

"Yeah."

"Where ya going now?"

"I'm gonna try the stairs."

"Think you can do it?"

"Once I get the distance of each step it should be easy, it's the getting down part I'm worried about."

"Well, upstairs is where I'm going if you need help."

"Thanks."

Brody hurried up the stairs holding a medium sized wooden chest on his head. In the day and a half Goxlin had been using the Echo he'd been able to get around the lower story with only someone watching him to make sure he didn't run into anything. He said that he couldn't understand the details of objects but he could get a basic idea where an object was and its estimated size.

He was about to open a door to the room he was going to enter but it opened before he could get a hand on the knob.

"OH! Brody, need help with that?"

"Um, no, Ren. Want to help me sort this stuff?"

"Why not? What kind of stuff?"

"Just some old things. Lets go in here."

Ren closed the door behind them and sat on the floor with Brody. The chest was full of interesting (and some not so interesting) trinkets, a couple bits of old jewelry, a thick-banded wristwatch, some children's books, a heart shaped locket, a few photos in rusted frames and something that really captured Rens' attention.

On a rusted chain a gold pendant hung, it looked like a pocket watch but who wears a pocket watch around your neck? A small clasp held it shut, Ren twisted it and the pendant popped open. Inside was a large, beautiful sapphire blue gemstone. It sparkled as though full of stars and the tiniest flicker of light danced off its many cut faces. On the top half a very detailed transmutation circle glowed a faint neon blue. This didn't interest Ren much; his eyes had become the size of half dollars staring at the gorgeous jewel.

"Ah, I see you've found Chanty's Gem."

"This is his?" Ren squeaked.

"Yep."

"Where on this side of heaven did he find this?"

"He didn't find it-it was given to him."

"By whom?"

"Our Uncle. Not long after Chanty became a chimera our uncle Steve came through town and gave that Gem to him. He said he didn't need it and wanted Chanty to have it in hopes it would make him feel better. Oh boy did that work, both Brother and I think he was a crow in some past life cause he really loves things that sparkle. It wasn't long after that mom and dad passed away and our town was destroyed. There used to be two chests but we sold most of what was in that one in order to keep ourselves afloat for as long as possible."

"I'm really sorry to hear that, really."

"Hey, you couldn't have done anything and we've gotten along just fine."

"So, um, what's with the circle inside this thing?"

"_That_ my friend is the reason Chanty can perform alchemy so well."

"But how can he use this to do alchemy if it's been in this box?"

"Easy, if you look on his right hand there's a small scar that looks just like that circle on his middle finger."

"How'd that happen?"

"Nobody knows. He just touched it one time and the mark just burned into his skin. If you ever see him use alchemy he always touches whatever he's going to transmute with that finger to instantly make a circle. But each new circle is a little bit different depending on what it's being used for."

"Does each one glow like that?"

"Yep. And it's all because of that gem."

"I thought you said it was from the circle."

"No matter how many times you turn it around you will still end up with the gem being the source of his alchemy abilities."

"Now I'm confused."

"Ok I said after he touched the circle in the pendant he as able to use alchemy because of it…but the gem is where the circle in the pendant gets its power. We know this because the day that happened the stone lost some of its shine. The more he uses it the dimmer it gets."

Ren looked at the precious jewel that glowed with the radiance of heaven thinking how can this thing have been any more beautiful than it already is.

"So I'm assuming it still has a lot of power still packed away in it somewhere?"

"Oh sure. I'm just wondering when he'll take a bit more of it."

"That's possible?"

"Yeah. All he's gotta do is concentrate on its power while touching it and some of its energy is passed to him. Each time his alchemy abilities increase in strength and he gains more knowledge about how to use it."

"Sweet. Any chance anyone else could try that, hmm?"

"Unfortunately no. I know this because we've tried."

"Why doesn't he just use it all at once?"

"Well…" Brody hesitated. "Even though he's never said it I think he's afraid if he doesn't take it slow all the new power will somehow change him. Make him lose interest in things he's always treasured, grow arrogant with new abilities that no one else has ever dared to try or dreamed of being possible. I don't think that would happen but better to be safe than sorry."

Ren found all this quite interesting and was about to ask another question but a ear piercing scream came from somewhere down the hall.

Both of them dropped what they had and bolted out the door to see what happened.

At the end of the hallway Gox stood in front of a door looking totally terrified.

"Goxlin what happened?"

Clen and Lame came up the stairs but Lame tripped before he reached the top.

"Who screamed and why?"

"Was that Annie?"

"Gox, what happened to you?"

"I-I-I---"

"You what?" Ren encouraged.

"I-I, Oh God I'm so glad I can't see!"

"Oh boy, what'd ya do?" Lame asked, elbows on the top step.

"I swear I didn't mean to! I was just investigating the upstairs and it's rooms, I had no idea she was in there!"

"She?"

……

……

After the longest time the boys figured out what he meant.

"You didn't walk in on Annie did you?"

"(gulp) Yeah."

"You peeping Tom!" Clen knocked him over the head.

"What was that for! I'm kinda beyond the point of peeping!"

Brody was now witnessing how fast you can go from genius to idiot in about three seconds. A woman could strip in front of Gox in broad daylight and he'd never be the wiser. But what was really sad is nobody else thought of that immediately.

* * *

Chibi me – ya know I wouldn't mind having one of those gems. Now you know what do get me for my birthday!

Me – not a chance.

Chibi me – (cries)

Me – I'm not buying it. Even if I were buying it I'd be buying it for myself.

Chibi me- That was a really bad play on words

Me – (ignores) Well now we know where the Dawn got his cool alchemy powers but is that all to the story or is there something else? Too bad I have to make you wait.


	13. Chapter 13

"I'm glad Colonel Mustang hasn't had much for us to do lately." Alphonse told his brother and Chanticleer while they found themselves once again walking to Yoyo manor to visit their friends.

Me – Lucus, shut up.

"It's nice to take time off just to be with friends."

"Yeah, ya know I think they need to paint the house blue." Chanticleer thought.

"What's wrong with red?" Ed asked.

"Most brick is naturally red, lets show some originality"

"HEY LOOK!"

Al pointed to something from the corner of the house and ran to it.

"What is it?"

Ed squinted.

"I think it's a kitty tail. I don't know why he gets all excited about every cat we find because he can't keep it."

"KITTY!"

Eyes closed with delight Al rounded the corner, scooped up the cat and cuddled it with all he was worth.

"Well hello you fuzzy feline!"

"………Al………would you mind, um, putting me down?"

"Huh?"

Alphonse looked down at a very surprised and extremely confused Clen.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"OWCH! I said put down not drop."

The second Al discovered he'd been victim of a serious case of mistaken identity he freaked out and dropped Clen.

"Well, I, uh, you see, I thought, um, your tail, I…"

"Yeah I get it."

Really desperate to bring the attention from his mistake he did his best to change the subject.

"Well, I-if I were ever t-to find a kitty would you, you, would you take care of it?" he somehow stuttered.

"Maybe, just try to pay more attention. That hug nearly gave me a heart attack."

"No, no." Ed butted in. "Yer supposed to say I probably lost a life."

"What?"

"You know, people are always saying cats have nine lives."

"Please, no cat jokes."

"No problem, where's everyone else?" Chanty asked.

"They're in the backyard. Mark set up a bunch of sun umbrellas to the east side where we'd be most visible to anyone looking closely enough."

"So what were you doing?"

"Me? Well I was…"

From the back yard they heard someone yell,

"LAMINOL GET THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!"

"I can't help it, I'm sorry!"

Quickly everyone went to investigate and Clen was thinking, _best saved-by-the-bell situation I've ever been in._

"Go inside and get that out of your teeth."

When rounding the corner Lame stomped past them looking very irritated as though something simple had been made out of as a big deal. After he heard the door slam did Ed consider it safe to ask,

"What happened?"

"Lame was eating grass."

"You're kidding."

"Ya can't really blame him, he's now a horse after all."

"Kun Kun!"

"Can we move one of these umbrellas to the other side so we can get some shade?" Annie complained. "I don't really care for being stuck in the bright sunlight, it hurts my eyes."

"What are you talking about?" Goxlin mocked. "Sunlight is no problem so I don't know what _your_ problem _is_." He turned toward where the sunlight was the warmest and opened his eyes wide just to be a pain.

"Gox shut up."

"So what's the pleasure this time?" Ren asked Ed, Al and Chanty.

"News from Mustang isn't exactly the greatest." The Dawn said as he sat down next to Brody in the grass. "Only one of the four soldiers sent to that town were we found you came back. He said one was taken out by Scar and the other two were taken by someone or someones when they tried digging around the town for clues about Caradon before going to the mansion to investigate."

"What'd it do?"

"Excuse me?"

Everyone (Except Gox and Dixie who had become more interested in playing with Chanticleer's feathers) looked at Lucus.

"What'd it do?" he asked again.

"What'd what do?"

"The gate."

"What's the gate got to do with anything?" Al asked.

"He said they were going to arrest the gate so I was curious about what it did."

"You idiot! I said in-vest-ih-gate not arrest the gate!"

"No need to shout I'm not as think as you stupid I am."

Chanticleer looked as though strangling Lucus would be very appealing.

"ANYWAY! The only one that returned had a message that said not to expect finding Caradon at the mansion because 'I assure you wont find me their again and anyone that tries to follow me to Lod Lilm at _Catercaller_ will end up dead so don't even try.'"

"Why on earth would he give a clue about where he's headed?" Mark asked baffled.

"Probably because he's so sure he'll get away again or it's just a decoy." Luke said.

"I'll go with the decoy, because whatever he's making reference to is something the military has never heard of." Ed brought to the attention of his friends. "It's probably just a way of saying, haha nice try but I got away again."

"Hey, Lucus. You were going to tell us about someone's definition of a gelding earlier and now that Lame's not here, what was it?" Clen asked.

"Oooo! Yeah I remember, but I, (snicker) now I'm not sure if I can (giggle) say it without laughing."

"Come on, you can do it." Luke encouraged him.

"The girl said, heeheehee, she said that a gelding was, (snicker). Ok deep breath…she said a gelding was a horse that's lost its jingle bells."

Everyone was on the ground laughing. Except of course Dixie who was still too busy playing with Chanticleer's feathers to care.

"So what'd I miss?"

Lame returned and was trying to pick something out from the back of his mouth and his presence made everyone laugh harder.

"Did I miss something important?"

After everyone was at the point of breathing normally they filled him in about the situation and explained to him about Scar. (of course leaving out the part about why they were laughing) It was a mutual agreement to those that didn't know about Scar already that he didn't sound like a guy to anger and were glad they weren't State Alchemists but worried about their friends that were.

"Before we forget, Mustang wants to talk with you about what happened with Caradon tomorrow." Al said.

"All of us going to Central?" Annie asked sounding a tad bit nervous.

"I guess we could ask him about coming here when we go back but otherwise yes, all of you will go with us to Central." Ed finished.

Not that was out of the way the laziness of the afternoon dragged on with simplicity and relaxation, well, except for the Dawn. This happened for two reasons, 1, Dixie playing with his feathers was getting a little annoying and 2, he couldn't stop thinking about that place Caradon said he would be. _Lod Lilm at Catercaller?_ It has to be some kind of riddle, what kind of place would have a name like that? Then again it could also be the name of his base, if so the guy needed to develop a more creative imagination.

Me – up next! Mustang questions the new friends about Caradon and the weird name of that place Caradon will bug the daylights out of Chanty until he figures it out. Which he will and it wont be very pretty.

Chibi me – What have I told you about giving away clues! You always give them a little too much!

Me – (holds up caramel) And what have I told you about if you don't like it write your own story. Besides, they know he's going to figure something out but not what it is or how it ties into anything else.


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

(Right before the group said their good-byes for the night) 

"Hey, Ed?"

"Yes Ren?"

"I need to ask if you can do something for me, can you come over here?"

Ren lead him inside the house and put an old towel on the kitchen table.

"You've seen blood before right?"

"Uh, yeah." The question caught him off guard.

"Ok, Chanty told me you can transmutate your arm into a blade, yes?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I." Ren nodded his head around before answering. "This single antennae is driving me nuts and I look weird with only one. I was wondering if you could cut it off."

"Um…sure. This is kinda've an odd request but ok."

It didn't hurt nearly as bad as the last time, mainly because it was being snipped instead of ripped out of his head. Only thing that made the two of them feel a bit queasy was the antenna dependently twitched on the table for a while.

* * *

The next day Mustang agreed to come to the manor instead of making Ren and the others feel uncomfortable going into public. Hawkeye came with him carrying a recorder in case anything that was said could be a clue they didn't want to forget. Ed and Al went along just for the sake of going but Chanticleer stayed behind. The thought of Caradon's bizarre clue stuck to him like a leech and he knew he'd never be rid of it unless he tried to make sense if it. So he stayed behind at Central and did what he could to riddle out the clue.

_Lets see, I'll bet it's like a word scramble, but is the answer going to be a real word? Oh well. Lets just take this one step at a time. First word,_

Lod._ It could be just that or_

_Dol_

_Old_

_Or does it tie in with the next word to make a longer one? Is there supposed to be an added letter?_

Lilm

_Limb?_

_Mill?_

_Ilm?_

_Lets see, Doll Limb doesn't really make sense for a sleeze like that guy. Old doll? Doll Mill? Old mill? Well the last one makes the most sense out of all of them. I'll just assume that's the right answer. So, Old Mill at what?_

_Catercaller?_

_What the heck is a Cattercaller?_

Caller Cat?

Cater_pillar_?

_Nah, definitely not! Geesh! By the time I'm done with this I'll be an old man._

A half hour of a nagging headache past without much getting done. Whatever he could unscramble to make a word or words didn't make any sense at all with what he'd previously done.

_No that doesn't work. No I've tried that and it doesn't work either. God, brainwork like this had to be what inspired aspirin. _

It was only after a short nap to relieve his brain of the toxic vapors that had built up from thinking too hard did he try spelling it backwards.

Catercaller backwards is…

Old Mill at Rellacr…

The answer nearly made his heart stop.

_That's not possible…there's no way that can be right. I have to be wrong!_

But there was no way around it, this was right and nothing was going to change it.

Rellacretac.

"Caradon is hiding out at my fathers mill…"

Feeling extremely light-headed Chanticleer fell on his bed as everything pieced itself together way too quickly.

Uncle Steve must have been the man working with Caradon. Double or nothing he made the Gem and knew what kind of power he'd created and didn't want a man like Caradon to get his rat paws on it. Knowing he'd likely end up dead from double crossing a gang leader he came to us not as a friendly visit but to see us for probably the last time. Giving the Gem to me as a gift to make me feel better was probably just an excuse to get rid of it. Or had he given it to me thinking it would be safe? Who'd search a kid for something that powerful anyway? He and dad were twins so that's why our town was destroyed…Caradon did it…he was looking for the Gem.

The monster of fury had slowly begun to creep up on him and was only seconds away from pouncing.

"The man that hurt my friends destroyed my home and life."

Now he felt torn, Caradon destroyed the only thing he'd ever known but if that hadn't happened he'd _still_ be left an orphan taking care of his little brother. Who can honestly take having their world ripped from beneath them taken lightly?

"But if that hadn't happened I'd never made it to become a State Alchemist, met Ed or Al or put to justice the man who did this to me."

He looked at his clawed fingers.

_But I guess that now I'm here I can make sure Caradon gets everything he's ever known and worked for ripped from underneath him…. after of course I break his jaw. Oh great, now I have to tell Brody and everyone else about this. Perfect, Mustang to know that I know where Caradon is hiding._

"……I don't know if I can do this. I'd love nothing more than to put my boot print across his nose but will I be able to go back to the ruins of my old home without a mountain of memories thrown on me? I doubt the good and happy memories will be able to be to overpower the sad and painful ones."

Those sorts of thoughts haunted him the rest of the day. Deep down he knew he had to face the memories of the past but the question still remained if he was really ready to do it.

**Later that afternoon**

"Hey Chanticleer, we're back." Al announced. "Oh, would you mind unlocking the door?"

No answer.

"Hey could you open up?" Al started knocking hard on the door.

After the fifth pound the door opened and Al nearly hit the Chanticleer in the face. But how he was greeted really surprised him. The Dawn's hair looked more matted than usually and his expression looked exhausted.

"Do you have anything against people sleeping!" he snapped.

This was far from the greeting Al expected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be in bed this early."

"No one's paying you to think!" and he slammed the door.

Blink, blink.

"What'd I do?" Al turned to Ed who was paralyzed with shock from what he'd just seen.

"To make him mad? No idea."

* * *

Me - Did you know that…. NOW you know! See? Even though the clue was funny I still know what I'm doing! Now that's out of my hair I'm gonna go get ice cream.

Chibi me – WHAT! You can't just leave them hanging like that! You need to say something else! What kind of a preview is it when all you say is you know what you're doing!

Me – ok, ok if it makes you happy. Now the big question is, will Chanticleer tell Mustang that Rellacretac was his old home and possibly be left out of the mission…

Chibi me – **_They_** know you wouldn't do that, **_I_** know you wouldn't do that, **_You_** know you wouldn't do that!

Me – FINE! He, Ed and Al check out this town, we know that. Now what's going to be the main fear of our rooster friend is, will Caradon somehow find out about the Gem? If he does, what will he do to get it? And just to make Chibi happy I'll say this, soon after arriving the trio find themselves in an unsuspected snag.

Chibi me – NOW YOU'RE GOING TOO FAR!

Me – (mutters) why do people have to be so dang difficult to satisfy.


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

The next morning Chanticleer figured it best to apologize to Alphonse. He didn't know what was going on so there wasn't a reason to snap at him the way he did. It was later in the morning so neither of the Elric brothers were in their room so it was decided to get breakfast before searching for Al. In the mess hall the Dawn ran into Ed who greeted him with a frown.

"So you gonna snap at me too if I say good morning?"

"Don't talk like that. I know I shouldn't have said that so that's why I'm looking for your brother."

"So why did you?"

"I, (deep breath) found out what Caradon's clue meant and it…bothered me. I got angry and took it out on him, if you can tell me where he is I'll tell him that myself."

All heated feelings cooled instantly. Without a second thought Ed told him where Al was and let Chanticleer to what he had to. Alphonse sat outside the gates of Central letting birds land on him, enjoying only their company and wondering what could have made Chanticleer so upset so he would speak like that. The only time he'd heard that tone before was when a boundary of the comfort zone had been crossed but no one had said anything to him to push the big red button.

It was about that time that Chanty came about and explained everything to him then all was forgiven and forgotten.

"So you figured out the clue?"

"It was a pain like Mount Rushmore."

"What?"

"It was a monumental headache."

"That was a **_really_** bad pun."

"I just work with what I'm given. But yes, I did figure it out and I really wish I was wrong."

"So what was the answer?"

"One I really hate to admit to be true but there's no way around the truth."

"So what's the truth?"

(Need I repeat it cuz you readers already know?)

**In Mustang's office**

"Are you sure of this?" the Flame asked Chanticleer for the third time. The Colonel spent a few minutes in deep thought before continuing.

_This is the closest to capturing Caradon we've ever come to. What is the best way to sneak up on a man like that? He's most likely feeling safe because he's probably never been found with the clues he's given in the past. Which it would be safe to assume he's done this before. _

"Sir? If it's any help I know where that place is and an easy way to get there."

"Is it hidden?"

"If Caradon hasn't totally destroyed the area yes."

"All right then, I want you and Fullmetal to go and see what you can do. Bringing him back dead or alive doesn't matter, that man has had death coming to him for a long time."

"I'll make sure of it sir. I'll go tell him right now."

"That's great, I want you on the next train out."

"Yes sir."

Chanticleer did have a plan to get to Rellacretac but it probably wasn't the route Mustang expected them to take. No trains had been through that place since it was destroyed so they were going to Nosretep, the town where Steve lived. Surviving residents rebuilt but as it were no one survived Rellacretac except him and his friends (that they knew of) there was no incentive to rebuild the town. But Chanticleer knew a safer way in.

**In the hallway.**

"So you and Al made up?" Ed asked innocently.

"No time where is he?"

"He was right behind me."

"Good."

"Why? What…HEY!"

Chanticleer grabbed the back of Ed's coat and began to drag him down the hall with him.

"What are you doing! Let go!"

"Mustang gave another save-the-day mission and you're coming to."

(Rounding the corner) "Brother, what are you yelling about…Oh hi."

"You might as well follow us for this, Al."

"What's this 'us' stuff? You're the one doing the walking now let go! My legs ain't broke."

"Well then hurry up. We've got to leave immediately."

"IMMEDIATLEY? I haven't even let my breakfast settle!

**Later in Nosretep**

"Um, Brother?"

"What is it Al?" Ed yawned. (fell asleep…what a surprise)

"The town we need to get to is Rellacretac right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then I think we missed our stop. Everything here says Nosretep."

"What!" Ed jumped awake and looked out the window as the train slowed. Sure enough signs and billboards all bore the name 'Nosretep.'

"Wonderful!" Edward growled in a fury. "Now we got to wait for the next train. By then Caradon could've moved on!"

"Relax, Ed. We're exactly where we wanted to end up." The Dawn assured him.

"What are you talking about!" Ed spazezd. "We're probably miles from Rellacretac so how can you say everything's all right!"

"Do you even know where Rellacretac _is_?"

"Ah…no."

"We're in Nosretep because there's a safer way into Rellacretac from here."

"And how do you know that?" Al asked as they got off the train.

"My uncle, Steve Peterson lived here. There was a secret way to get back and forth from Rellacretac and Nosretep and we used it to visit him."

**Rellacretac**

"Are we there yet?" Ed whined.

The secret passage was behind a life size portrait of a man in what was now a museum. The trio had to wait to make sure no one was around before Chanticleer pushed the ring on the painting's left hand to release the door behind it. Behind the portrait was a tunnel that everyone squeezed through and made their merry way to their next destination. (the tunnel just to be mean went down so far in places that Ed was the only one that didn't need to duck) Unfortunately Chanticleer failed to mention the walk from point A to point B was about an hour.

"Keep yer britches on and, uh, Ed. I don't think you want to walk so fast. Ed!"

Edward stormed past the Dawn at a very fast pace up a small hill and because he didn't listen,

**CLUNK!**

Ran into the door above him.

The ruin before them had a haunting air about it. Al half expected a small child to peer out from behind a corner somewhere and ask why their parents were sleeping in their blood.

The friends stayed mainly to the shadows even though the town was quiet enough you could've heard someone breathing. While passing by and old rotted barn Ed got the daylights scared out of him when a mouse ran by. Al quickly told him to hush up and get moving but Chanticleer didn't follow.

"Hey what's wrong?" Al whispered.

The Dawn ignored him and walked as though hypnotized toward the barn and placed a hand…on the silo.

"Chanty?"

"We hid in here." He breathed softly. Ed saw him swallow hard as though trying to prevent getting choked up. Then like lightning Chanticleer straightened up, inhaled as though startled, whipped around and looked around frantically. Breathing deeply he looked at the quite confused brothers.

"Did you hear that!"

"Hear what?"

"How can you not have heard that scream!"

"Chanty, no one was screaming." Al said worried.

The Dawn felt his teeth chatter and legs go weak.

_Make it go away! Open your eyes and make it go away! A memory is a thing of the past so why did it sound so real?_

But when he opened his eyes again he saw Brody huddled next to him with hands over his ears while that shrilling scream of a woman shook the town.

"Chanticleer!" Ed nudged him in the shoulder to shake him back to reality. "You all right?"

"Um? (swallows hard again) I'll be fine. Lets get to my dads mill. I know a way to sneak in that hopefully Caradon hasn't discovered yet."

Another painful memory moment hit once the mill came in sight but with a bit of encouragement the mission continued smoothly.

"Through here." The Dawn said quietly.

He lifted a hidden door in the grass and waited for the others to go through. They were still unsure about whether or not their friend was really ok or not but went through anyway.

The passage was fairly small but opened up quickly into a room, but something wasn't right. Everyone sensed that the second they got in. sure enough and odd creaking confirmed their worries.

* * *

Me – Haha! So what's going to happen next? What's the creaking caused by and what will become of it?

Chibi me – At this moment in time I don't care. Get me ice cream.

Me – Go to the Dairy Bear and get it yourself.

Ed – (Fuming…again) Why…do you…keep…poking…fun…at…me!

Me – because it's what the readers like to hear, unless they love ya so much they feel yer pain about the short jokes and because **_I'm_** the one at the keyboard and not you.


	16. Chapter 16

* * *

"Wonderful, how'd this happen?" 

A door slammed tight behind them and seemed to be alchemy proof as it was Al couldn't get it open using alchemy.

"Hello there." Came a voice.

"Who's there!" Chanticleer demanded.

"Technically I'm not really there so there's no point in answering your question."

"Then where are you?" Al asked.

"Look on the back wall. There's a metal pipe that I'm speaking into from another room so all you hear is my voice."

"Any chance you can open the door?" Ed asked.

"The door you came through? No. But if you can correctly answer a riddle you can pass through the next door and get one step closer to your destination."

"How do you know where we're going?" Chanticleer asked with a tone of suspicion.

"You're not the only ones who've come through here before. Every one of them wanted to get to the boss thinking this is the quickest way. And true, it is. But only if you can answer the riddle correctly, otherwise the room will be flooded with a poisonous gas and getting you all fit for a pair of angel wings."

"How do we know you'll kill us even if we sort out the riddle?" Ed asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm an honest man just doing my job."

"Ok then what's the riddle?" Alphonse asked.

"Look on the desk."

On the left side of the room was a work desk and opposite it was a new door. On the desk were a typewriter, pen, pencil and a bottle of ink. A stack of papers was placed neatly next to one with the riddle typed on it.

"So what do we have to do?"

"When you think you have the riddle figured out write on one of the papers in what utensil you think the riddle is referring to. After that put it in the tube next to the metal pipe and it will be brought up to me. If it's correct I'll open the door if it's not I release the gas."

Ed thought for a second thinking the last part of that sentence could have been in reference to something else. Either way it probably would've been poisonous.

"Sound simple enough, d'ya think we can do it?" Chanticleer said.

"Lets take a look at that riddle." Al motioned.

_When I was taken from the fair body, _

_They cut off my head,_

_And thus my shape was altered._

_It's I that makes peace between king and king,_

_And many a true lover glad;_

_All this I do, and ten times more._

_And more I could do still;_

_But nothing can I do_

_Without my guider's will._

"And it's referring to one of these." Ed said softly, looking at the four items in front of him. "Well, I think we can rule out a typewriter because what can you 'cut off the head to' and alter the shape?"

After much thought and several minutes later the group ruled out the typewriter and the pen. Chanticleer and Al were convinced it had to be the pencil. The 'fair body' could be the tree it came from and by making it a cylinder and putting lead in it 'alters' its shape.

But Edward still had doubts. What they reasoned made sense but he couldn't help but find himself looking at the inkbottle. After muttering the riddle to himself a few more times something made him look at Chanticleer…more like the back of him. Then it clicked.

"Chanty I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wha-GAH!"

Ed pulled out one of Chanticleer's feathers.

"YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO PULL OUT THINGS THAT ARE MEANT TO BE ATTACHED TO PEOPLE! And you came **_THIS_** close to touching something else!"

Edward ignored him.

"I was taken from my fair body." He recited while looking at the pulled out feather. "They cut off my head." He transmuted his arm and sharpened the tip of the feather with it. "And my shape was altered. The answer is a quill pen. It writes truces between wars, love letters whatever else but is useless if someone isn't guiding it."

"Yeah that's wonderful now just write the note so we can carry on." The Dawn mumbled, still not happy about what happened. But what really bugged him was that had never happened before.

Al put their message in the tube and a minute after it went up the door opened.

"Well now I think I deserve a 'thank you for saving my butt, Ed' or 'I would have never thought of that Ed' I'd even settle for…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't get too big headed about it." Chanticleer muttered.

"I think it's a little late." Al said.

* * *

Heeheeheehee! I've always wanted to do that!

Chanticleer- I'm **not** a Thanksgiving Day turkey so there is no need to 'pluck' me.

Me – (giggle) Believe it or not I got that riddle from an old book of mother goose rhymes.

Chibi me – when she says old she means it. The edges of the pages are turning brown.

Chanticleer – You do know that I'm likely to never forgive you for that.

Me – will you get over it? Here I'll make it better. (Scribbles in notebook about how fast the feather grew back so it happens in the blink of an eye) There, since whatever I write becomes real for you guys the problem's solved and I'll avoid doing the feather-pull thing again. Now ya happy? (Sniff) What's that smell?

Chibi me – SUPPER! (Takes off)


	17. Chapter 17

* * *

So much for coming in the secret way but at least no one needed measurements for a pine box. Through the door was seemingly nothing but Chanty knew where to go.

"Where does this lead?" Ed asked.

"To the basement."

"How are we going to get to a spot where we can listen in on Caradon?"

"Don't know. Odds are he's redecorated the place so some of the good hiding places are probably going to be gone."

The entrance into the basement was quite an interesting one. It was dark and everyone snuck along but Al didn't see the boxes at his feet and ran into them…this caused a domino effect with other boxes and metal crates. Everyone's heart was beating like scared rabbits, partly because of the noise and partly because this was bound to attract attention. Thinking quickly Ed transmutated a spoon that was stuck under a box into a rat then zipped into a small crack in the wall.

"David get down here!"

"Ryan, did you see what happened?"

"I know as much as you do! Now get your butt down here faster!"

A door at the top of a staircase opened and to men came out. Frantically they rushed down the stairs and began searching for the source of the racket.

"You look over there."

"Oh dang, what a mess. The boss is not going to be too pleased with this."

"All you got to worry about is who's in here and if you're the one who's going to clean this up."

"If you mean the blood of who ever is in here then I really don't want to clean that up. When I find them I'll be likely to tear out some throats and then I'll…"

"Relax, David it was all caused by this rat. Thing must've been creeping too close to an unsteady object, made it topple and got crushed by it. Maybe if we can get out of here fast enough we can get out having to be called off for a false alarm."

The two men left and everyone else exhaled deeply and with that little upside down mushroom thing they breathe when relieved.

"That was a bit too close." Al said.

"Golly," Chanticleer said looking at Edward in the wall. "The last time I could fit in that crack was before I was eight."

"You…pokin'…fun…at…me?"

"Oh no, no just stating a fact. Until I got too big for it that was my favorite place to hide when playing hide-and-seek."

"You really need to be a bit more careful about what you say."

* * *

**Central**

**

* * *

**

"All right, tell me what you found."

The trio sat in Colonel Mustang's office still looking as though escaping a close call.

"We got to Caradon's hideout, heard a bit of his plan and/or threats and complaints, the guy who let us through the door with the riddle squealed that there were intruders and we made a break for it faster than a rabid squirrel on coffee." Edward said very quickly.

"…I meant what you found that is worth knowing."

"Oh that! I thought you wanted to hear…"

"Ed shut up." Chanticleer cut him off. "My guess is that now Caradon knows intruders made their way into his hideout without getting killed in his trap and got away he's probably going to move on to his next base. He kept mentioning something about a purple Nomiad but never explained what those were. He spoke with anxiety about whether or not any of our new friends saw it so it wouldn't be counted against him if he were ever caught. What he meant we had no idea."

"Next time you visit them ask if they've ever heard of a Nomiad. Any chance you heard him reveal his next destination?" Mustang asked hopeful but didn't express it in his voice.

"Yeah." Edward said getting a fuzz out of his hair. "The Three Sisters. I guess it's like a bed and breakfast or hotel and bar. Too bad he didn't make it easy and say what town that was in."

"I think he's worried about something." Al said. "Maybe that rival leader is threatening him somehow about giving away his whereabouts."

"That is entirely possible, Alphonse. It's typical for low-lifes like them to rat each other out then come back and ask for favors if enough money is involved." Mustang said thoughtful. "I'll make it a top priority to find the location of The Three Sisters. Once I do hopefully you three can get out as calmly as you go in."

"Har, har."

* * *

**Next Morning**

**

* * *

**

"Since when does he sleep in?"

"Don't know, usually it's him that wakes us up."

"Think he's all right?"

"Lets find out."

"(Knock) Chanty? You awake? You've been in there an awful long time you feelin' ok…"

In a flash the door swung open and the Dawn shouted "G'Morning!" very loudly in the brothers faces causing them to freak out and jump backward. Most unfortunately for Ed he forgot that their bedroom door had been left open so when he jumped back he expected to find a wall but just fell right through.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Ed yelled at him rubbing a lump on the back of his head.

"I love it when I can take advantage of people." Chanticleer said as though this was the best way to start the morning.

Edward obviously didn't like it so he made sure to express his thoughts.

"Most people don't need heart attacks so early in the morning and I'm one of those most people! Show some respect for the ones who don't wish to die early due to heart failure! Next time you'd like to scare somebody go take your feather butt and find someone else! I…"

"Speaking of feathers," Al interrupted. "Your tail looks thicker lately.

"Actually it is. Don't know why but more are starting to grow in but when they break skin it itches but I can't run the risk of offending someone by scratching it."

"It's nice to know you're considerate."

"WHAT ABOUT ME! I'M NOT DONE YELLING!"

"Well you'll have to be for now."

Hawkeye came running down the hall with a look and a tone of urgency.

"What's the matter?" Al asked feeling a twinge of worry.

Hawkeye panted for a minute before straightening up and continued.

"You three are wanted at the front gate. Something serious has happened and it involves you. I've been looking everywhere and the Fuhrer wants to see you immediately."

"The Fuhrer!" the three said together. Boy if he was getting involved then this situation must be exceedingly serious.

* * *

**At the gate**

**

* * *

**

"The Dawn and the Fullmetal Alchemist, this is not a pleasant issue but I'm sure you're the only ones with the most knowledge about what we've found this morning."

"(gulp) I'm afraid to ask…ok, what did you find?"

The Fuhrer looked at the gate behind him and Ed felt his appetite disappear.

From the top of the metal arch, strung up by it's own entrails hung a dead ferret. Around its neck was a broken string where someone had cut loose a note that came with the bloody creature.

The friends stared at it, appalled.

"Who did this?" Chanty breathed.

"Aw, the poor ferret."

"AL! This is more important than the life of the ferret!"

Ed kicked Al in the leg but it was with his non-automail leg so he had to hide the pain in his big toe.

"Caradon." Mustang said flatly. "This came with it."

He gave a small note to the Dawn.

**Ar**m_o_r, **B**l_on_de an**_d_** thei_r C_omp_an_ion, we  
k**n**ow yo**_u a_**re frIe_nds wi_th the f**_re_**Aks. BR**ing** th_e_m to the b**a**cKwa_t_er toWn of Na**N**ntiNg At The Thr**ee** Sisters h_o_tel. If yoU fa**_il_** to **br**ing theM in _thR_ee da_Ys _from toD**ay** you'**_ll h_**ave the desTruction of this tOwn and _it_**s **pe**_ople _**oN your cO**ns**cie_nce_. If sO m**uC**h as _o_ne ot**h**er military m_a_n is sp**ott**ed wit**_h y_**ou in th**re**e days **or_ in_** the t**ow**n befo_re_ yo_u _arriVe we**_'_**ll dest_roy t_he to**w**_n_ on the **s**pot.

"Why do you think it's spelled so weird brother?"

"To keep the writers original handwriting style a secret."

Fuhrer King Bradley looked at them.

"Naunting is a town in the middle of an enormous desert. There is only one train that travels there and I want you and your friends on it tomorrow afternoon. Whatever Caradon is planning I have no doubt in my mind you will keep them safe. If possible try to gain leverage over him or subdue him in any way. In the sense of how to do it, everything goes, he's not likely to play fair so if he doesn't neither will you."

"We'll go and tell them right now." Chanticleer gave a small bow and left with Al following him and Ed limping behind his brother.

* * *

Chibi me – I thought you were against cruelty to animals…

Me- Trust me it didn't feel a thing. But now Caradon is getting serious. What will he do with our new friends or at least what does he want? Must say the guy has quite a way of getting the point across that he's not kidding.

Chibi me – what are you talking about! You're the one in control of the keyboard!

Me- Ok, ok, I was thinking about when my mom told a friend that my dad was outside barefoot one time and the cat left rodent guts on the ground and he stepped in it. I just had to get it off my chest all right!


	18. Chapter 18

* * *

"Hey guys come 'round back cuz you've got to see this!"

Brody grabbed Chanty's arm and pulled him to the backyard.

"Just wait till you see it! It is so cool!"

The trio was glad a bit of happiness had made its home here since it would probably get kicked out after the message had been delivered.

"Is everyone else in the backyard already?" Al asked.

"Yeah, we've all been itching for you to come so we could show you."

They rounded the last corner.

"TA DA!"

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding."

Taking up nearly the entire backyard was a pool of water the size of a small lake.

"Where and how did this get here!" Ed blurted.

"Lame found it." Annie said. "Horse instinct I guess. He said he felt something beneath his feet so we started digging. Much to Clen's dislike a spew of water got him in the face."

"KUN!" Dixie pointed at him and laughed.

"Turns out it was an untapped underground spring and after a bit of digging and some alchemy work on Mark's part we made this big hole to serve as a pool." Ren said.

"There's a deep and shallow end and if you look in the middle you can see where the water is bubbling from." Brody said and pointed to the center. "And the bottom is all sand so it's like being at the beach!"

"CLEN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Clen froze, face close to the pool and tongue trying to lap up the water before he was caught.

"What?"

"Get your tongue out of the water." Luke ordered.

"Why? It's clean."

"The water may be but your tongue isn't. If you're going to drink out of it use a cup or something **_not_** your tongue! That's just gross knowing other people are going to swim in it."

"Kun."

Dixie came from the house carrying a metal bucket, filled it with the spring water and started slurping out of it.

"See? A six year old has more manners than you."

"Lets keep some of the water." Lucus suggested. "Get a few buckets or barrels and fill 'em up before we get our bodies in it."

**Splash!**

Dixie decided that she wasn't thirsty and dumped the bucket over her head.

"She's so adorable." Annie giggled.

"We actually gonna get in or are we just going to talk and sweat?" Lame asked showing signs of impatience.

"What about you three?" Mark asked Ed, Al and Chanty.

"Are you kidding? You bet I'm in!" Ed jumped excitedly.

"Um, No thanks, you guys go ahead." Al said shakily.

"All right! Lets ride the waves!" Lucus yelled.

"What do you mean by that?" Luke asked. "You get seasick in the bathtub I can't imagine what will happen to you in here."

After a short brotherly fight everyone was in the water, jumping, screaming, splashing and having a great time. Even Gox got in after sitting on the edge and dragging Dixie back and forth with the foot she'd grabbed onto. Al sat in the grass and thought how cool it would be for Winry to join in on the fun but she'd probably forbid Ed to get in just in case it would damage his automail. Well, if it did it would be his own fault if he gets another wrench chucked at him.

The guess was cold water did something to the glowing whatever on Ren's back cuz it kept blinking.

"We need to do this at night then that'd be really cool." Ed laughed before jumping in. (I'm sure all you Ed fangirls are having fun imagining him in a swimsuit and no shirt)

"Shut up."

Once Ed surfaced Ren splashed him in the face. That started a splash fight between the two of them, then they got Lame who joined in so there was so much water the three of them couldn't be seen.

Annie thought about joining in but her eyes had somehow become magnetized to Chanticleers bare chest and how hot he looked with his wet hair plastered to his face.

He and Brody were doing something strange with the water. With cupped hands they'd throw the water in the air and before it came out of its big droplet form they'd smack it so hundreds of little droplets splattered everywhere. She tried doing that but only succeeded in getting little droplets to begin with.

"Need a little help there?"

Annie jumped when she realized it was Chanticleer who addressed her.

"Well, I was curious as to how you did that."

"Simple, let me show ya."

He stood close to her and gave instruction as to how to do it right and correcting her if she didn't get it the first time.

It was an innocent act of kindness between friends but it struck Clen's ever-growing jealous bone. He'd been standing in the shallows since cat instinct strongly said water was bad news and scowled furiously at the pair.

"You all right?" Mark asked as he walked by.

"I'm fine. It's just…the water's cold." Clen lied.

The splash war ended and now almost everyone was at the ledge of the deep end and was jumping in trying to see how far and how cool they could look. After that it was time for races and then drying off in the sun. The hours flew right past lunchtime and only after the games ended did the alchemist trio remember what they came for.

"I really hate doing this." Al said.

"I guess it's better dampening the mood after the fun and not before." Ed tried to encourage.

"Yeah," Chanticleer rolled his eyes. "Excellent philosophy."

"Just trying to look on the bright side."

"What do you guys want to tell us?" Gox asked.

"You could hear us?" Al asked amazed. "We're on the other side of the room!"

"With ears this big there isn't much I can't hear."

Now that everyone else had their eyes on the trio, waiting for them to explain since at this point there was no way around it.

"Um, Brother, you tell them."

"Uh, no you can tell them. You can do it."

"That's all right, you're a better speaker."

"You're no worse a speaker than I am so you tell them."

"Oh will the two of you shut up?" Chanticleer snapped at them. "You keep quiet and I'll tell them."

(Whispering to each other in the background)

"Perfect acting, works every time."

Ed nudged Al in the side both feeling mighty proud of themselves.

"I'll tell ya all as soon as Clen gets his stick tail over here, stops talking baby talk with Dixie and pays attention."

Clen jerked up his head up from playing with Dixie and was glaring daggers.

"Me no got stick tail, me got fluffy tail."

"Kun, Kun!" (Yeah me too!)

She grabbed hers and cuddled it like a teddy bear.

"(Sigh) The Fuhrer wants us to take the six of you to Naunting…" Chanticleer started.

"Where's that?" Lame asked.

"If you'd shut up I'm sure he'd tell you." Annie scolded.

"It's a town in a dessert area and Caradon wants to see you there."

The room went quiet except for a cricket.

"But, we didn't," Ren stuttered. "We left when he, what did we do now?"

"Don't know." Ed shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it isn't a trap for you lot to be killed so calm down."

"Calm down?" Luke said as though what Ed requested was on the side of impossible. "This guy has proven to be mentally unstable and you're telling them to keep it cool?"

"They'll have the three of us to protect them." Al encouraged.

"Oh and we have to leave tomorrow." Ed added.

"WHAT!"

"I like the way you can say things like they are." Chanticleer sarcastically said as he rolled his eyes.

"Kun?" Dixie looked at her brother as though hoping he'd say something to keep them from going.

"What happens if we say we're not going?" Ren asked as if he had a hold on the situation.

"KUN! Kun, kun." (YEAH! What if we don't wanna?)

"Then Naunting will be destroyed and all the people living there will die."

Crickets…

"Kinda've cornered this time aren't we?" Gox said calmly.

"I don't see anyway around it." Lame said, hanging his head.

"I suggest then y'all best hit the sack early. Who knows what you'll need to be prepared for." Mark suggested, failing to hide the worry he felt for his new friends.

"Good idea," Al said. "We need to be at the train station by noon."

* * *

UH OH! What's going to happen in Naunting? To start off with nothing, they arrive early so they're in no danger yet. But, heeheehee! I mock someone whom (inspired by AlchemysBloodandDarkEco when we were just leisurely talking) I've been itching for a chance to do so.

Chibi me – Grrrrr!

Me – WOW! So you finally managed to swallow the bear that's been seen around the neighborhood!

Chibi me – No…I saw that picture you and AlchemysBlood drew and turned me into a tiny mermaid!

Me – Yeah so? It happened to me too (except the tiny part)…and AlchemysBlood and her 3 personalities…and Jak, Daxter and Torn.

Chibi me – IF NOTHING ELSE YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME TALLER! Next to you I look dinky! I'm 6.7 inches not 4! And ah ant ust ade eple…EY!

Me – (used the caramel) Hey, when you've got a pencil and a sliver of imagination…(in some cases) chaos breaks loose.


	19. Chapter 19

* * *

Everyone except Lame found it fairly simple to come up with some sort of way to hide his or her abnormalities. Hats proved to be a blessing to hide ears and tails could be hidden behind heavy shirts or jackets. Ren didn't have to do anything since he had nothing external to hide and neither did Annie. She had long since gotten rid of the feathers on her back and the ones in her hair looked like an intentional decoration.

"Hey, Lame. These might help you."

Brody and Mark had fixed up a makeshift 'slipper' to go over his hooves to muffle the clomp, clomp that isn't easy to ignore. After much thinking the group pitched in to make a pair of really baggy sweatpants so Lame could comfortably fit both legs through. I'm sure you can understand this was quite the ordeal since the horse anatomy wasn't meant to wear clothes.

"Everyone ready?" Al asked.

The question was kinda've irrelevant since who could honestly be ready for something in which you had no idea of the outcome? Ready or not everyone waved a sad good-bye to Brody and the others and followed Ed who was in the lead to the station.

* * *

**Half way to Naunting**

* * *

"Dixie, you have to keep that on."

"KUN!" (I don't like it!)

Ren had been trying his hardest to make Dixie keep her hat on but when he put it on she'd take it off if his back was turned.

"Do you want people to poke fun at your ears?"

"Kun." She shook her head.

"Then keep the hat on."

"Kun, kun, kun!" (But I don't like it)

"I'm about ready to tie it to your head."

"KUN!" she stuck out her tongue.

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Ren asked desperately. "I'm out of 'em."

Chanticleer put a hand behind his back and gently pulled out one of his longer feathers, slipped it out and handed it to Dixie. In a heartbeat she forgot about the hat and giggled with delight as she played with the feather.

"Totally beside the point but I really don't like train rides." Gox said.

"Why's that?" Annie asked him.

"Because I can feel that I'm moving but at this point sound can't tell me what's going on."

"Relax, all you have to do is sit and do nothing." Ed encouraged. "You'll only have to endure this for maybe a few more hours."

"That's the part I don't like."

For quite a while no one said anything. Part of that was because half of them had fallen asleep. Dixie had curled up between her brother and Al and snuzzled her precious feather. Al looked down at her and felt sad over the fact that she looked so innocent like Nina. Out the window lush fields had changed into stretches of grass that eventually ebbed away into sand.

_Please let nothing bad happen to them_. Al thought to himself. _They've been through too much for it to end here._

They'd never been to Naunting before and Al could only hope they could find everything all right. Since they would arrive early they'd need to stay at the local hotel…if they could find it since directions were a little vague.

"Wanna play cards?"

Startled, Al looked away from Dixie. Chanty had just been resting his eyes but was still awake.

"Do ya wanna play cards?" He repeated.

"With you? No way."

"Checkers?"

Al thought for a moment.

"Are you as good at that as you are at cards?"

"If it helps Lucus has beaten me a few times."

"Ok, I'll play."

The Dawn transmuted a piece of paper into a board and Al transmuted the dust bunnies in the windowsills to the pieces. Turns out Chanty was as good if not better at checkers than he was at cards. Nine wins went by with him having nearly all his pieces and leaving Al with only one or two.

"And you weren't lying about Lucus beating you right?"

"No, he beat me countless times…when I was six."

"Hey that doesn't…"

"I told the truth. You never asked for an age limit."

"I'm going to get you this time."

Trying extra hard Al did manage to make a comeback. The game looked like it was going to end in a tie but Ed sneezed loudly in his sleep that made Chanticleer jump and made the pieces clatter to the floor. This woke everyone up, turned a few heads of other passengers and made Al quite upset.

A simple explanation and brief apology to the other passengers was given and to spare picking up the pieces they were just turned back into dust.

"Why'd ya have to go and sneeze, Ed?" Clen scolded. "I was having such a nice dream."

"Did it involve a fake mouse on a string and a bell decorated collar with your name on it?" Ren teased. "Or a nice fluffy pillow next to the fireplace and someone scratching behind your ears while…"

"Ren shut up." Clen growled. (He actually did have a cat growl in his voice but no one really noticed it because they were too busy holding back laughter) "Unless you have any desire to be turned into bug juice."

Dixie thought that was funny and started giggling hysterically.

The argument between the two and their animal sides might have lasted but the train was slowing down.

"If anyone finds a pile of freshly dug earth after we get to our destination and Ren's missing don't be surprised."

"No one will have to worry about that…I'll just have a big dog handy."

"Comments like that only increase the likelihood of you taking a dirt nap. Then you won't have to worry about Caradon."

"Ohhhh! Scary kitty!"

Annie rolled her eyes. "Something has to be done about you two."

After getting off the train finding their hotel didn't take as long as Al thought but he did have to stand between Clen and Ren. Thinking they'd better enjoy their stay at Naunting without worrying too much about Caradon the group went to explore the town.

Except for the reason for them being there this was the perfect time to visit Naunting. The entire town was bustling with excitement because they were in the middle…of a county fair.

* * *

Chibi me – Ta air iea ame fom or for ahhch air tis eek idnt iht?

Me – I think what it said was, 'the fair idea came from your 4-H fair this week didn't it?' Actually it did. But who cares? I love fair, its fun. ELEPHANT EARS!

Chibi me- oh om ohn. Oo ont ust oh ta da air or da ood.

Me – (ignores) The next chapter is just the fun stuff on fair day. And (squeal) I've been waiting to do this for forever! What is 'this' you ask? Keep reading to find out.

Chibi me – or tatetic.


	20. Chapter 20

Yes this was inspired by the 4-H fair I am apart of and had a blast at.

* * *

On their way down Main Street in search of their hotel the group passed The Three Sisters. Were Caradon and his men looking at them from upstairs? Were they hiding throughout the town watching them? Would they be attack before the three-day limit? Two drunk men staggered out of the door, each supporting the other.

"Either The Three Sisters is a bar or those guys got kicked out for uncontrolled drinking." Annie said disgusted.

With a bit more searching and asking the locals their desired hotel was found. much to everyone's relief no one inside or coming out looked like they had an overdose of ale.

**Ten minutes later**

"Now that we're checked in lets check out this festival." Ed motioned.

"How can you be so relaxed?" Lame asked slightly worried his friend wasn't aware of the danger.

"Even though I highly doubt it, if anything goes wrong with this meeting Caradon wouldn't you like to enjoy yourself without a cast or neck brace. Like I said, I seriously doubt it." Ed added quickly seeing the look on their faces.

"KUN! Kun! Kun!"

Dixie grabbed Ren's hand and excitedly pointed toward the fairground. From beyond the fairground gates a colorful wooden carousel played its joyful music.

"Oh, Ed's right. Lets go." Ren escorted a very happy Dixie to the entrance gate.

"What'll it hurt? Onward march people." Clen announced.

Everyone split up into three groups of three so the alchemists could be with them at all times. Al went with Ren and Dixie, Ed with Gox and Clen and Chanty with Annie and Lame. It was agreed that everyone met back at the carousel so they could get lunch and explore the livestock barns afterwards. With those plans set, the group split up.

All over there were booths of games and the music of a band could be heard through a loud speaker and the friends spent hours having the time of their lives. Well, Gox obviously had a bit of trouble enjoying himself like everyone else but the atmosphere was full of happiness and excitement so that was enough for him. Ren found his joy of the day in Dixie's smile. He'd never seen her so happy as she was on his shoulders with an ice cream in one hand and a balloon tied to her wrist. Clen realized the hard way that sharing the cotton candy he won with Ed was NOT the best idea. I'm sure the term 'sugar buzz' might explain what happened.

One of the games appeared to be more of a trick than a fair game so Chanty and his group checked into it.

"Well howdy there little missy." The owner of the game booth greeted Annie. "How would you like to try out my challenge? It's a cheap toll and the prizes are excellent so why don't you give it try for yourself? What is the challenge you ask?" He smiled and pulled off a red blanket with yellow stars from a cage. Inside a scarlet macaw perched. "My challenge is to make this birdie here talk. Think you've got what it takes to charm the animals?"

"Just a minute." Annie turned to huddle with the other two. "Can you believe that guy! I'll bet that he smuggled that bird from somewhere yesterday and its never spoken a word in its life."

"Of course he can make money off of it." Lame agreed. "People will try thinking they can do it but it's a dead end. They might as well just give the guy their money."

"I bet we can shut this guy up." Chanty said. "Look at the current jackpot. Double or nothing he adds up the money he's made and takes out ten percent of the jackpot for himself in case he loses so he's not out on everything."

"Don't worry." Annie told them. "I think I can pull this off." She turned around. "Ok, I'll do it."

"That's the spirit." The man said and put the cage closer to Annie.

"On one condition." She added. "I'll pay double the price you want and if I win I get to keep the bird." Thinking she was out of her mind the man agreed.

She bent close to the bird and whispered some things to it. To prevent the man from getting suspicious the boys just started talking to him as a way of distraction. After a minute or so Annie straightened up.

"Ok, birdie. I want you to say, 'hello Annie.' And say it like you mean it."

Nothing. The man looked amused.

"Well it was a nice try but…"

" 'ello Annie, swquark!"

The booth owner looked horrified and Chanty and Lame just gave each other high-fives.

"H-how could? It's never…"

" 'Ike you mean it, Annie. Swquark! Ay it ike you mean it!"

**12:00**

Everyone met as planned at the carousel, and everyone had started to get hungry. But a few new members had joined the party. Annie with her bird and Dixie (with help from her brother) had won three little fish. Lunch didn't last too long; everyone was so understandably hungry they inhaled their meal. Next up were the livestock barns. Nobody stuck around the cows or pigs for too long as it was it smelled pretty bad. Ren had a hard time getting Dixie away from a fuzzy lamb that she wanted to pet so badly in the barn with the sheep and goats. Clen found it so bizarre that the pupils of some goats were rectangles. Ed and Lame went to the stables and the Fullmetal had quite a laugh when every horse stuck its head out to give Lame a sniff.

Thinking this would be the best way to spoil his little sister Ren motioned for everyone to get some ice cream. On their they passed a barn where six fat golden hens pecked around it. Not knowing what made him do it Ed turned around after they had gone past the barn and had to do a few double takes before he started laughing. Chanty was the first to notice this.

"What are you laughing at?"

"(snicker)"

"Oh, you're laughing at me. Ok what's the joke."

"Look behind you."

A little afraid of what he might find the Dawn slowly turned around and…"Oh you have **_got_** to be kidding."

At this point everyone had turned back to see what was holding up the two alchemists. Once they saw what made Ed laugh they laughed too.

Marching behind Chanticleer in a single file line were eight plump hens.

"Go on, go away!" he tried kicking at the first hen but it just backed up and stared

"Looks like he's quite the babe in the henhouse don't he?" Annie teased through laughter.

"You guys just go get your ice cream." The Dawn snapped. "I'm gonna try and shake these ladies off."

"Can't escape natural charm can you?" Ed whispered to Dixie who giggled.

Grumbling about his new fan girls Chanty trudged away with the hens following him like baby ducks after their mother.

**After Ice Cream**

"So where do ya think that painted feather duster went off to?" Annie asked looking around.

"I heard someone talking about a rabbit barn that also had poultry, maybe we should try there." Al suggested. Clen shook his head.

"Nonsense. All we have to do is follow the trail of broken hearted hens."

**At the Barn**

"Kun, kun!" Dixie squealed. Upon entering the barn she immediately fell in love with a fluffy white bunny with floppy ears and Siamese cat patterns on its ears, feet and face.

"Phew, sure stinks in here." Gox said.

"Chickens tend to be that way…thank God Chanty doesn't." Annie said.

"If you're going to refer to him like that he prefers rooster to chicken." Al said.

"Speak of the devil, here's our man." Lame announced. "I see you've lost your-"

"Shut up."

"Well that's---Hey! He told me to shut up!"

"Chanty, that's not very…"

"Quiet. I'm putting this guy in his place."

"_Huh!_"

The Dawn had crouched next to a cage that contained a rooster the size of a small dog. Stout gray legs supported a densely feather-covered body, its talons were thick and sharp like a falcon. The top half of its wings were white and the bottom half were black with a thin strip of green between them. A small head with amber eyes, a yellow beak and large ruby crown sat atop a cylindrically domed neck. The white feathers of the neck blended with black as they neared the body. Thick black feathers made up the tail and the wings were tucked close to its body to give it a proud and somewhat stuck up look.  
What everyone heard was a bunch of clucks and crows from the rooster and Chanty was making a similar cluck noise with his mouth slightly open. Dixie pulled herself away from the bunny to get closer to him and was clearly fascinated with how his Adams apple moved as he 'clucked' (for lack of a better term). Here's what was said.

"Heh, you may look human but I could sense your un-human-niss from a mile away."

"Yeah sure."

"Don't you back talk me! See this ribbon? First place grand champion for best in breed."

"If you hadn't said best in breed I would've asked if they judged bad attitudes."

"Oh a wise guy! I'll have you know where I come from I'm the best breeding rooster there is. No other pipsqueak rooster wanna-bes gets anywhere near my hens cuz they know what's good for them. And guess what? I saw you with **_MY_** hens. You're lucky I've got this cage to hold me back otherwise I'd claw your eyes out and peck your head so full of holes you'll look like Swiss cheese!"

"Ever cross whatever mind you may have I could easily snap your neck?"

"HA! Like you would. I say you're too chicken to kill a chicken!"

"Oh ya do?"

"Yeah! And furthermore I'm compelled to tell you that your hair looks worse than a duck when it's molting. If my feathers were messed up that bad I'd…Hey, HEY! What are you doing!"

The ego filled birds voice had quickly gone to bragging/insulting mode to wild panic. It tried to hide its distress with its tough-guy tone but pretty much failed when Chanticleer made a motion to open the cage door.

"HEY! What do you think you're…you're not authorized to…c-c-close that door or you'll be sorry!"

"What will I be sorry for?"

"I'll s-start squawking and crowing like you w-wouldn't believe an-and m-my mistress will hear m-me and get rid of you!"

"What's the matter? Is Mr. King of the Coop not going to back up what he says to a pipsqueak wanna-be?"

"N-n-no! I c-could take y-you on with…I-I mean…you d-d-didn't really think I meant…what I really meant was…JULIE HELP! HE'S GONNA KILL ME!"

Chanticleer closed the cage door, straightened up and walked away. The poor thing was so scared at this point it could've laid an egg, regardless of being a male. About that time its owner came around, attracted to his constant squawking.

"Catastrophe, what's the matter?" She said opening the cage and stroked him.

"That kid's the matter! The one with the stupid jacket and bad hair!"

_Catastrophe?_ Chanticleer thought. _How fitting._

Well, Catastrophe told his mistress the whole story about how a raving, foaming-at-the-mouth idiot tried to steal his precious ribbon and when he told the guy to leave it alone he was threatened with a knife to have his head cut off and his feet used for voodoo.

Obviously no one understood him except Chanty who tried his best and failed to keep his laughter to himself.

* * *

HEEHEEHEE! HAHAAHAHA! Hoho! Giggle!

(Both Me and Chibi me roll on floor laughing)

Me – (wipes away happy tear while Chibi me spews fountain tears) Oh boy that was fun. How I have longed to do that for the longest time! I certainly like the way it turned out, what about you?

Chibi me – (laughing too hard to answer)

Me – Best to soak up the good times while we can because things are going to take a drop from here.

AlchemysBlood – Drop? You mean plummet.

Me – SHhhhh! Just cuz I give you spoilers doesn't mean you can hint things to those that don't know.

AlchemysBlood – You wanna know something?

Me – If it involves me, any item that belongs to me or anything on this planet being made out of cheese than no.

AlchemysBlood – (snaps fingers cuz she cant think of a way around it)


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us you could speak rooster?"

"Does Brody and the others know?"

"What did it say?"

"What did _you_ say?"

"HOLD IT!" Chanty stopped the flow of questions. "Yes Brody and the others know, the thing was smack talkin' me so I was smack talkin' right back and I didn't think it was on a need-to-know basis so I didn't tell you."

"D'ya think we could do that with the animals we're fused with?" Gox wondered aloud.

"I got the parrot to listen to me." Annie said stroking the bird that she had called Wonder. "Since the first time I told it to speak it's repeating every other word I say."

"Now all you have to do is watch _what_ you say." Ed said and a laugh went around the room.

The group sat together in one of their hotel rooms and just enjoyed the pleasantries of having friends so near. Except for Dixie who would go back and forth from flicking at Chanticleer's tail feathers and watching her new fish swim.

"So."

Everyone turned to Ren.

"Tomorrow is when we have to face off against Caradon…"

"Not face off." Al corrected in a gentle voice. "Just meet with and see what he wants."

"Us dead?"

Dixie's ears perked up when she heard the word 'dead' and started to whimper.

"No, no, Dixie. It's ok." Annie encouraged hugging her tightly. "No one's going to end up dead."

"End up dead. Swqark! No one end up dead!"

The little fox-girl looked up at the parrot and tried to smile.

"What did you have to say that for!" Lame snapped.

"Aren't you guys worried about the same thing?"

The room went quiet.

"Excuse me!" Loud knocks on the door caused a silent panic to ripple throughout the room. Clen and Gox ducked out of sight completely, Lame made sure only his torso could be seen as he knelt next to the bed, Ren covered Dixie with a blanket and told her to stay under it or make sure her ears couldn't be seen and Ed and Chanty went back to back with a pillow between them to cover his tail.

"Come in." Ren said calmly.

An older woman stepped through the door and held out an envelope.

"I was told to deliver this to you. A man dropped it off downstairs and said it needed to get to you before tomorrow." she said.

Annie, with Wonder on her shoulder went over to the woman and took the letter. "Thank you very much ma'am." The lady bowed a 'you're welcome' and left. Her leaving left room for everyone to breathe normally.

"You can come out now." Ren told his sister. The blanket shook an unmistakable no. "Fine stay there."

"What's it say, Annie?" Al asked her.

She read it through twice before making a reply.

"It says were Caradon wants to meet us." she read part of it out loud. "A mile behind The Three Sisters hotel is an old mine surrounded on three sides by stone walls. You are to meet us there by noon tomorrow and don't anyone think about going inside the mine…we don't need any of you dead before we get what we need."

Silence…

"Um, I don't like the last part of that sentence." Ed gulped.

"On the bright side that could be taken two ways." Gox said.

"Kun?"

"One, he could be planning on a mass murder or two, he could also need something from one of us and doesn't want the one who has what he wants dead before he can get it."

A heavy cloud settled over the friends for the remainder of the day. The evening hours weren't much help either as most found it hard to sleep.

Ren looked at the sleeping little girl next to him for what seemed like hours. Being young Dixie had a fear of the dark so Ren turned on his natural nightlight and she was now far away in the land of slumber. Laying down he cuddled her close to him, giving himself nightmares thinking about what he would do if anything happened to her.

**Next morning**

Everyone had a difficult time eating breakfast because their stomachs were too full of butterflies. The time didn't make anything easier either. The clock seemed to know they wanted it to speed up so it was taking a break for lunch. Nothing worked to pass the time. Staring contests, tic tac toe with the dust in the windowsill…

After everybody felt a million years older it was decided to head out to the mine.

"Kun?" Dixie whimpered for Ren to pick her up. When he did the hug was unusually tight. If Caradon's plan was to kill them and Dixie somehow managed to survive he wanted her to remember the last embrace from her brother.

**At the mine**

"Good Lord it's hot." Clen said wiping a sweat bead from his neck.

"No kidding." Ed said. "We're at the bottom of mountain walls with the sun reflecting off the bright colored sand."

"11:57 everybody." Annie announced with a quivering voice.

"Wow, we cut it pretty close didn't we?" Al said trying to lighten the mood.

"So do you think the creepazoids are going to come out of the mine?" Lame asked.

"Who knows?" Ed shrugged. "For all we know this might be a distraction to get us out of the way for something."

"Excellent conclusion genius." Chanticleer smacked him over the head. "Fine time to be thinking of alternatives ain't it?"

"Excellent time to be wrong then isn't it?" a voice came from the mountain wall. They looked up and at least fifteen men stood on the ridge of the mountain, some already descending the wall. "Well," The speaker continued. "We honestly didn't think you'd show up. Some of us hoped you wouldn't so we could make some fireworks tonight."

"That's Keith," Ren whispered to Al. "Caradon's head goon. The guy on his right is Ryan."

"Glad to see you remember us, Bug Boy." Ryan sneered. "Oh don't look surprised. Everything echoes off these walls so you can't keep anything you say a secret."

"Cut to the chase." Annie snapped, ignoring him. "Tell us what you want and get lost. I see your leader didn't bother showing up."

"He prefers more…human company, pretty birdie." Keith glared at her as though she was inferior to him. "There's only one thing we want and if you freaks aren't too dense and give it to us quickly we can all be on our merry way."

"Then why don't you cut the fancy talk and get to the point while our hair isn't gray?" Ed started to raise his voice.

Keith shook his head. "You're no fun. How's the bad guy supposed to look big and tough if the goodie-goodies want to end the good time so quickly? But if that's the way it fine."

"How many of you furries know what a Nomiad is?" Ryan said.

"Nomiad? Isn't that what Caradon mentioned at the mill?" Al looked at his brother.

"Yeah, the thing he was so concerned with but never explained what it was."

Another of Caradon's men whispered something close to Keith.

"Yes, I figured _they_ didn't know what it was." Keith growled. "I'm not stupid."

"Hey you never know." The new guy defended. "You can never guess what these military guys know even if it wasn't used on them."

"Wait, wait!" Ren said as a puzzle piece fit nicely in place. "Used **_on_** them? Caradon did this to us on purpose!"

Ryan glared at him. "I'd tell you to shut up before you say too much or I'll rip out your other antenna but it looks like someone's beaten me to it."

"Hold on." Goxlin addressed to his friends. "That thing I found in the Manistle, that must've been a Nomiad. The little purple-ish thing I was going to take out before Frectil crawled over the buttons."

"I suggest you don't describe it any further." Keith warned with triumph in his voice.

"Why not!" Ed demanded. "How is that going t-Hey! What's going on!"

Black smoke had begun to rise rapidly around his waist. The other men with Caradon's lead gargoyles had a fist sized can in each hand and threw it after popping the top off like a grenade. But instead of an explosion that black smoke came from inside.

"Everyone get close together while we can still see!" Al yelled. But the words were barely out of his mouth before the blackness swallowed everyone. Unsure about what else to do everybody tried to get in contact with another friend, but the shouting of names from different people didn't help much.

Using his head Chanticleer slammed his right hand to the ground and four giant Oak Dryads grew and came to life, dancing around the perimeter of the smoke cloud and swishing their long arms to help the sunlight reach through the darkness.

After a few seconds of coughing everyone regained their senses…the men were gone. The entire ordeal scared Dixie who was crying against Ed's leg thinking he was her brother. After shaking her off and directing her to her real brother Ed did a head count…nearly had a heart attack and counted again.

He counted twice…three times but the number still came out to eight.

Goxlin was gone.

* * *

Chibi me – or ean.

Me – I'm mean? How?

Chibi me – Iff aner ennings! Ats ow.

Me – what's so wrong with a cliffhanger ending? (pause) NOOO! Even when she can't speak properly I understand her! (Hangs head) Kurama, you do the preview.

Hiei – I'll fill in for him because while he was practicing with his rose whip, Naraku was passing through & startled him so he instinctively attacked. The attack caught Naraku off guard so he defended a little late & now they're trying to get the whip out of his hair. Back to the story. Goxlin apparently knew a little too much and now look where it's gotten him. But when she says 'gone' does she mean gone from the area or gone from the living world?

Me – hold on. Naraku doesn't have hair & freaks out whenever he sees a sudden movement.

Hiei – Huh?

Me- Oh you meant demon Naraku. I thought you meant my hermit crab Naraku.

Chibi me – et ah ife.


	22. Chapter 22

* * *

"KUN!" Dixie started crying and pointed toward Al's feet. Nobody paid too much attention to this gesture, as it was close to where Gox had been previously standing.

"Come on, Dixie." Ren said softly as he picked her up. "It's all right, we'll find him and he'll be ok."

"Kun." She whined and shook her head.

"Maybe they dragged him up the mountain." Clen said eagerly. "My balance has gotten better so I could probably get up there in a heartbeat."

"They couldn't have possibly gotten him up there in the time it took for the smoke to clear." Ed said, trying to think of any alternatives. "They could've taken him back to the town. It would be a lot easier to hide that way."

"I hate to say it but I think you're both wrong."

The shock and fear in Annie's voice grabbed their attention. She'd been kneeling next to Ren, trying to comfort Dixie when she realized what had made the little girl so upset. She hadn't been pointing to Gox's absence, she had seen a sprinkled trail of red leading into the mine…several footprints on either side.

"I can't believe we overlooked something so obvious." Al scolded himself.

"Then lets make up for it and get in there to get him!" Ed zipped by with everyone following except Annie who stood with Dixie at the cave entrance.

"Ok, the trail leads this way…"

"Ouch! Clen get off my foot!"

"I'm not Clen."

"I can't see squat."

"It doesn't help that Al is blocking most of the outside light."

"Oh will you just shut up and let me through." Ren's voice came from up front. "At least this thing is good for something." A flash of greenish light illuminated the tunnel for a second. But the second was enough for the Fullmetal to discover he was only inches away from tripping over a large rock.

"Ok, one problem solved…now all he has to do is walk backwards." Lame said.

"I don't care as long as you make sure I don't trip over anything."

They boys made a quick pace down the tunnel, guided by the eerie light and keeping their eyes open. Chanticleer couldn't help but wish it was some one else that had been taken into the mine, that way Gox could find his way without sight … something the rest of them weren't used to.

To make the trip easier Al put a mine cart on the rail and Ren sat at the end, guiding the way like a lighthouse beacon.

As it was typical in most plots when you're looking for something important they came upon a fork in the tunnel…both turned out to be dead ends.

One was blocked up and the other opened up unto a large cave. The drop was steep and a rail bridge, the only way to the other side of a twelve-foot gap was broken beyond any hope of repair. And there wasn't anything that could've given anyone the means to get across. No rope to swing on, no alternate path, nothing. The rock walls beneath them were much too smooth for anyone to climb down, much less with someone who couldn't see.

"Now what?" Clen said softly…feeling hope for his friend slipping away.

"They _had_ to have come through here." Edward said, starting to feel like everything had turned hopeless and knew he shouldn't. "There weren't any other passages…there weren't any tracks outside were there?"

Realizing they may have fallen victim to a decoy they zipped back out of the mine, startling Annie and Dixie with their speed.

"Where is h-" Annie started.

"Check all around for any other tracks that lead anywhere else." Al interrupted.

A lifetime seemed to pass as they searched beneath the towering walls until the only tracks they could find were their own.

The trail, their only clue had been swept away completely.

"C'mon." Annie motioned. "Maybe they didn't swipe away the trail on the top of the walls."

"How could they possibly get back up in the minutes it took for the smoke to clear?" Lame said hopelessly.

"I hate to sound one for a lost cause but he's got a good point." The Dawn said with a heavy heart.

"Are you saying we're giving up!" Ren cried.

Dixie hugged her tail and began to sob heavily into it.

"I'm not saying that at all." Chanty defended. "I'm just having a hard time figuring out how they got away. If they wanted to kill him then they would've just done it here. Whatever he knew about the Nomiad is why he's in this mess."

"You don't think they're taking him back to Caradon do you?" Al asked.

"I hope not." Ren said, feeling the top of his head where a scab from his antenna had been yanked. "The things they might do to him would make death seem like a godsend."

"Ed? You ok?" Annie asked gently when she saw his hanging head.

"No. None of us are." He answered grimly. "We were supposed to keep you all safe and look what's happened…I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we didn't do what we promised."

No one could say anything to that. True, the alchemist trio hadn't fully kept their promise but who could foresee a smoke bomb so they could fight back? But no one was going to blame them – true friends didn't do such things. They were all going to find Goxlin and he was going to be ok. They couldn't think any differently…otherwise all hope would've been lost for good.

The day after Gox disappeared the friends investigated every nook and cranny of the town, giving a brief description of their friend and asking if they could keep an eye out for him to the towns' people.

Like Annie suggested they checked out the top of the mountain walls but except for a few sagebrushes, a horned toad and a rattlesnake there wasn't a thing.

"Maybe we should go back to Central and tell Colonel Mustang about what's happened." Al suggested.

"And what's that gonna do?" Clen asked.

"We need to let the Colonel know." Al insisted. "Maybe then we can get some help out here in looking for Gox."

"By the time reinforcements arrive-"

"Then some of us will stay behind and look ourselves." Ed interrupted.

"Ok, there's a plan." Lame said sarcastically. "So who's going and who's staying?"

"Chanticleer and I will stay here while Al takes you back to the fun house."

"Hey! Why cant w-"

"This way if those guys show up again they cant harm the rest of you." Ed explained. "You will be safe, Al can report to Mustang and Chanty and I can look for Gox. It's not a suggestion, that's the plan."

And so it was. The train left in a few hours and Al escorted his friends aboard. Solemn faces looked out the windows, worry and fear in each one.

* * *

Chibi me –oo sill idnt ell uth awout wa appened oo ox!

Me – I'm letting the readers guess what happens to him. Would I kill him or by some miracle is he alive?

Chibi me – or ean.

Me - Didn't you have a way to get rid of the caramel before?

Chibi me – es. Ut it ot ost.


	23. Chapter 23

The train ride back was unbearably quiet. Everyone wanted to say some words of encouragement but the words never came. Anything that would change the subject just seemed disrespectful to the situation. An hour into the trip Annie almost cried when Dixie started batting her hand at the air as if she could see Gox's ear to play with.

Al wanted so badly to tell everyone that everything was going to be all right but he too remained silent.

At Central Mustang wondered why they were a day late in their return and why the Fullmetal and Dawn weren't present.

Telling the whole story was like living through eternity.

It was disappointing to Mustang that the alchemists didn't have a chance to catch Caradon and he sympathized the disappearance of their friend.

"I understand how you feel about your friend but I don't see how I can be of much help. I'll send a few men to meet with the Fullmetal and assist in the search but I'd wager just about anything Caradon's men didn't leave him in or anywhere near Naunting. Caradon is a man who is always on the move to prevent getting caught. His henchmen probably share that trait and took off with Goxlin, knowing you'd stop at nothing to find him so they needed a place to run."

"I understand, sir." Al said in a low voice.

Mustang wanted to spare a few words of comfort but nothing came. He could only imagine what it must be like losing a friend to a man like Caradon and not knowing whether he's alive or getting fitted for a halo and wings.

New thoughts started to roll through the Colonel's mind after he dismissed Alphonse.

They knew why the boy had been taken the only question remained was what became of it. Was he ordered to be killed and his body left in the desert with no hopes of ever being found? Were Caradon's men hiding out with Goxlin as a prisoner until further orders were given? Had he been taken to Caradon himself? If so, he hated to admit what horrors awaited their friend in the presence of a man like that.

Then the worst occurred to him…

What if Caradon wanted his freedom from the military as a fugitive in exchange for the boys' life?

Roy Mustang could only shake his head and pray that wasn't the case.

* * *

'**Yoyo Manor'**

**

* * *

**

"So what'd the man in charge say?"

Ren and the others told Brody, Mark and the twins the whole story before Al returned from delivering his message and grief had long since caught on like burs to cotton.

"He's sending a few soldiers to Naunting to help my brother and Chanty but he cant think of anything else that would help except praying that Gox is all right."

"And that he is." Mark said with confidence.

"Then why are we all looking so glum!" Luke said standing up.

"He's right." Lucus copied his brothers' action. "You might as well put it in writing that Gox is fine so why are we sitting on our rumps worrying like a bunch of old ladies?"

"I know just the thing to perk up the mood." Brody announced. "Annie, Dixie and I will get ice cream for everybody right after the twins throw Clen in the pool."

"Ha ha very funny." Clen said, honestly thinking Brody was joking.

"Ok, you go 'round the right and I'll get the left side." Luke said to his brother.

"Rodger that."

"Yeah sure." Clen said. But his sureness of the situation began to waver when the twins started to walk slowly toward him like two cougars after a deer. Beginning to think they were really NOT kidding Clen stood up and backed away. "Don't either of you get any closer. Seriously, don't either of you touch me." But his words fell on deaf ears. When the twins had their minds set on a prank or anything similar it was like talking to a wall.

Still on their slow advance and Clen's slow retreat and unsure about what to do knowing now they were dead serious. He didn't even know why this joke suddenly bothered him so badly. He'd been in the water before so why did he have this kind of fear of it? Since Clen couldn't think of anything else to do… he hissed.

Immediately Lucus backed up as though a rattlesnake tried to strike him.

"Oooo! The big bad kitty kitty hissed at me! Help, I'm in real trouble now." He teased in a sarcastic girly squeal.

Clen's undesired swim indeed lightened the atmosphere for everyone. (Except Clen himself)

The rest of the day was taken easy and no one worried about Gox being ok. On the contrary they wondered when he'd come home. Mark let Dixie sit on his lap and bang the symbol on his drums while he played for lack of anything better to do. Out of curiosity about his skill in the game. Al challenged Lucus to a few rounds of checkers and wondered how Chanty could have ever been beaten by him even at a young age.

* * *

**Naunting**

**

* * *

**

Ed and the Dawn searched relentlessly for their missing friend. The town appeared to know nothing and even after investigating The Three Sisters they came up empty handed.

The mine proved to be unfruitful as well. They came back with lanterns and picked up everything they found, large rocks, pickaxes, just to make sure they weren't some kind of lever to a secret passage. At the blocked off tunnel the pair wondered if it had been caved in so they couldn't follow. The bubble of that theory was popped when it was reasoned they would've heard the explosion needed to cause that cave in.

Chanticleer created a maiden out of the smooth stonewalls in the larger cave area and it safely brought both of them to the bottom where the search continued. Only a few tunnels were found and most had dead ends. The two that were left open were checked into but after walking for seemingly miles the stone became sand, a mark of where mining stopped where the minerals ran out.

Exhausted after a days search the duo went back to town in the dark. They were certain Gox was alive and all right but why did it have to take so much effort to find him?

* * *

Chibi me – YOU ARE SO UNBELIVABLY RUDE!

Me – Rude? I fail to see how I'm being rude.

Chibi me – you added an unnecessary chapter just so you could keep everyone on the edge!

Me – how is that a problem? The chapter you've been so impatiently waiting for is next.

Chibi me – (Too busy scolding me for my faults to realize what I just said)


	24. Chapter 24

"I suggest you don't describe it any further." Keith warned with triumph in his voice.

"Why not!" Ed demanded. "How is that going t-Hey! What's going on!"

That's all he heard before inhaling and choking on a thick gas in the air. Seconds later Gox felt a hand pull away his bandana, another over his mouth and someone caressing both ears.

"Yep, this is the one." A voice whispered to another.

"Do it quick!" another said.

A sharp, white-hot pain jolted below his left knee, causing him to collapse. Although the pain was seemingly unbearable all he could manage was a silent scream. After he'd been struck he felt the strong arms of the two strangers drag him off to who knows where. Making some sort of noise would help to make the others aware of what was going on but the ache in his leg blocked his voice.

"Get him in here and fast!" Keith's voice hissed to the two dragging him.

A new hand grabbed his wrist and pulled at him. Gox tried to fight back but between this throbbing knee and someone else pushing him from behind…all efforts were rendered useless.

Half drug half limping his shoulder would every so often bump into a rock wall, he reasoned they were in the mine Annie read about. Being forced down the obvious tunnel with a really obvious low ceiling, nobody found it in their hearts to warn him about the stalactites. By the end of the trip Gox knew he was going to leave quite the bruise on his forehead.

A wave of heat flooded over him, announcing they'd gone outside but the hand kept pulling him. After several more strides the hand let go and Gox discovered a waist-high sturdy object that running into wasn't at all pleasant. One hand massaging his gut and the other feeling the sturdy object he reasoned it to be a bed of some vehicle. Further observations couldn't be taken since someone grabbed his aching leg and thrust him into the vehicle. He was already pretty much defenseless so why was everyone being so rough?

He tried to sit up but a hand clutched his forehead and rammed him down at the hot metal.

"Consider that a kindness." A voice mocked. "How you've got matching bruises, front and back. And unless you want your entire head to be black and blue…I suggest you just lay there and keep quiet."

How could he argue with that? There was clearly more than one of them and they without a doubt had the upper hand.

The drive to God knows where took, well he didn't know how long he'd been there. They were going pretty fast and at least three different voices (excluding Keith and Ryan's) talked softly to one another. But since his hearing improved Gox caught almost all of what they said.

"Glad the boss let us decide what to do with him."

"It's cool when you get to write your own contract."

"D'ya think E'll find it clever an' cruel?"

"Don't know what could be more cruel than being stuck in the middle of the desert and being…put in literally terms, 'blind as a bat' eh?"

"When we get back to headquarters I'm getting everybody a drink."

"Aye."

The last insult was said deliberately louder and stung. It was a common phrase yes, and if the twins or any other friend said it it wouldn't bother him but these guys said such things to be intentionally degrading.

At long last the ride ended. But to where?

The others lounged for a while, figuring they were no longer in any danger of being caught. Gox tried to shift to get away from the stone that wedged itself under his side but his movement hadn't gone unnoticed and someone clutched his ear and yanked it toward them, fingering as though examining it. It hurt badly but he didn't dare make a sound. Instead he tried to sit up straighter to put less strain on his ear, bad idea.

Whether it was because the guy didn't like the discomfort he was bestowing made more bearable or if it was going to be done anyway Gox felt himself being pulled from the truck bed and lain once again on his back…but this time a hand gripped a handful of his shirt and made sure he didn't move. Something cold with pointed end pressed against where the skull curves into the socket.

"Whad'ya think boys? 'E dun need 'em so why keep 'em in 'is 'ead?"

"I'm sure you'd be able to make it quick and clean but the boss said that all captured must be as unspoiled as possible. It's only gentlemen like," the word gentlemen was said with clear sarcasm. "That one going to their funeral be in the best of condition."

"You guys are going to have your own little room to sit in by your lonesome when you're caught for killing me." Gox willed himself to speak. Only to make him feel more unnerved his words were greeted with wild laughter.

"Yeah sure," It was Ryan. "I'm gonna cry myself to sleep from now on!" Someone kicked him so he was facing the ground. Hot sand! Hot sand! Ryan had put on cowboy spurs on the trip over and dug one of them between Gox's shoulder blades, shifting back and fourth over his spine.

"_WE_ my freakish friend wont have your death on our conscience. I'm sure that you can feel the desert beneath you…you'll have to ask it to be merciful to you. If not, I'm sure the wind will mourn you and the sands will eventually cover your mutated body." He removed the spur, but Keith grabbed his hair in a powerful fist and jerked his head upward.

"What you see here, gents couldn't even be considered half a man. It doesn't really deserve to die out here, alone in the middle of an unforgivable desert…but if you know of a place that's lower place than this overgrown litter box you'd better speak up now so we can drop him off there."

Fear and humiliation flickered in the eyes that could no longer serve him.

"You're idiot friends are never going to find you. There's a passage in that mine that is completely hidden to those who don't know where it is. My guess is they're still looking through the tunnels expecting to find us hiding out down there. And hey, here's a tip. If you want to end your misery quickly, I suggest you stay on your hands and knees like you should be and hope a rattlesnake gets you on the neck or something so death comes sooner."

With a hard shake Keith let go and walked on. "Oh, and unless you want to be shot at don't get up until you cant hear the engine. I can't guarantee your safety if that happens cause Lionel isn't really good with his aim when he gets excited."

Someone kicked sand at him and the group laughed as they walked on.

He barely heard their laughter and didn't hear the engine in the distance. How could anyone have that much hatred in their heart? How could anyone enjoy saying such things to those that don't have the upper hand? This definition of 'cruelty' is definitely not what Webster had in mind.

Inside he wanted to cry…but could he even do that with eyes that were of no use?

He didn't find out. He wasn't going to prove them right.

If he was going to die out here it wasn't going to be on his knees like a frightened child. He was going to be on his feet and walking straight ahead, like a man that knew where he was going.

* * *

Me – There, ya happy?

Chibi me – Yes, very much so.

Me – Good. Now that U R satisfied I'll satisfy the readers by giving another chapter so U can find out what happened 2 him afterwards.

Chibi me – HOORAY!


	25. Chapter 25

It didn't take long for him to feel like bacon on a frying pan. It had to be just past noon, a time where the sun was still at its highest, and hottest. Gox aimed his echolocation sounds at the ground in hopes of finding _something_ but kept receiving the same signals of the shifting sand. Walking proud he continued but still came up with nothing. After a while of coming up empty handed the calls were more distantly spaced and eventually stopped. He would occasionally let out the call again just for the sake of doing it or just to cure his boredom.

Too bad it didn't cure the thirst he had begun to get.

Out of one hundred percent will power he forced himself to not pay attention to the dryness in his mouth. Regrettably thinking too hard only made him feel hungry. That said something since the group had eaten a fairly big meal before meeting Caradon's men.

_How long have I been out here? _The question randomly rolled across his mind countless times.

After hours of marching through the hot sand in unearthly heat with a complaining stomach fatigue began to creep in. Once again he tried to ignore it, but this was now becoming an issue that mind power alone couldn't overcome. Not long after he could feel his body begin to submit to the pressures of nature…regardless of how he felt about it.

_I am not going to stop. I'm not going to give them what they want so easily._

**_But you must,_** the wind seemed to say.

His leg began to throb again…the desert's fierceness aiming at weakness.

_**You'll feel better when you just give in to what your body demands.**_

_I will not just fade away out here in Satan's backyard to be a meal for the vultures! _If there were any vultures out here

_**You will not fade away. Cover your ears when you lie down, you'll be fine.**_

_Yeah sure. Who wants to go through the Pearly Gates with sand in their ears?_

_**You will not last long out here if you don't rest. You cannot ignore what your body demands of you forever. It will only make it harder to recover.**_

Even though he didn't want to admit it what he heard made sense. But was it real or just a voice in his head created by the heat? Gox pushed it away as a figment of his imagination and continued walking, not for long though. His knee had bruised badly and limping was very painful. Each step grew more unbearable and stopping to let is rest was highly appealing. But he knew resting could lead to sleep and he couldn't allow himself to do that out here. The desert could easily claim him if he wasn't alert.

But the voice was right, his body told him to rest and though he didn't want to, he gave in.

He was probably asleep before he touched the sand.

**Six hours later**

It was cold.

A little disoriented a confused Gox wondered why he felt himself shivering. He was in the desert, why was everything covered in goose bumps? Then it hit him. Deserts are hot only when the sun is out and considerably cool off when it's gone. He stood up, got as much sand off of him as possible and kept on walking. It felt a lot better now that he didn't feel like a human omelet. The throb in his knee had gone away as well. Bruised, yes, but tolerable.

Time passed and the walk was somewhat enjoyable now, except for the hunger. Now he began to worry. The day after tomorrow he'd be in a serious need of water or else somebody might as well sign his death certificate and make it legal. He'd long since memorized the needs of the human body in terms of 3.

3 minutes without air, 3 days without water, 3 weeks without food. And he was close to crossing the 3-day water rule.

To keep his mind of the unpleasant stuff he started to think about other things. Mainly things from when he could see…he missed color.

The warming of the area announced the dawn was breaking, luckily for him it wouldn't get scorching until several hours later. Since he had no sense of time several hours took several minutes. Once again to cure boredom he let out another call, and received it without stopping.

Wait…

He did it again, the response was different! At last a change in scenery!

_What scenery idiot. All you can see is black._

Guided by sound he found a large stone almost as tall as he was. Not much of a discovery but when you're by yourself doing nothing anything can be the highlight of your day…until he heard a sound that made his blood run cold.

A rattle.

Cautiously he let out another call and (GLUP!) the response told him he'd come across something alive, very close and at nearly eye level.

A rattlesnake, obviously not too happy about being disturbed while sunning itself.

Now what? Back away slowly? Any movement the snake might see as a threat.

It did.

Mr. Grouchy Diamond Back struck like lightning, piercing Goxlin's ear. He yelped in surprise and pain from knowing the thing bit him and the long fangs going through skin. He found himself on his back in the sand; a much safer place to be considering what was above him. Then a thought struck him…what if there were more? After backing away from the rock he stood up again and nursed his stinging ear. Fingering the skin he felt two small bleeding holes, a permanent tattoo from a gracious reptile. Not like permanency meant anything once the poison kicked in.

Then he felt like a total idiot. Those fangs went right through the skin so fast he doubted a single drop of poison managed to get in his system.

After the scare with the snake time seemed to be catching it's breath, now Gox felt as though he were walking in circles. For all he knew, he might be. Next on the agenda for today's hike was to walk across a field of sharp stones. He could feel their discomfort through his shoes and hoped they weren't spread far. Unfortunately how far the stone patch stretched wasn't going to be his problem. That was revealed when a strong wind blew on him from the side, offsetting his balance as he walked forward. As a result he fell forward and felt one of the stones cutting him below the chest. Getting to his feet Gox felt the cut and could tell by the wetness on his fingers it was bleeding, the extent of the damaged he could not tell. Once fingers were wet with blood they were wet with blood and no further amount of bleeding could be determined.

To pass the time (and keep his mind off how bad the cut might be even though it didn't hurt for long) he started thinking about random things again…most thoughts found their way back to food. One thought that managed to keep away from the dinner table was that first night at Yoyo Manor, the first time he heard Chanticleer and his friends sing and play their unique music. As he tried to remember exactly how the song went a thought crossed his mind like a wave of sadness that almost made him stop walking. He had seven of probably the best people in the world as his best friends and he didn't even know what they looked like.

Gox shook the unpleasantness from his mind and thought of Chanticleer's song. By the time he reached the last verse he…

"Omph!"

Tripped over a pile of stones.

Picking himself off the ground and wiping some sand off of his chin he growled aloud, "I hate being blind."

He couldn't really point the blame away from himself since if he'd continued making the call he could've avoided it. But then things started to piece themselves together.

When he picked himself up he tried to drag his foot across the stone, but couldn't. It was clearly a solid object and when Gox turned around to touch it-it was square.

_A wall? YES! And that's…a donkey braying, chickens clucking, a wind vane creaking…civilization at last!_

His mind had been elsewhere so the sounds of a small farm didn't reach him. Running a foot along the wall as a guide he continued his walk, hoping it would lead him to someone who could help. But then,

_If I do find someone what will they think of me? I'm sure their gaze is going to go straight to my big ears and long fingers. Maybe…_

The musing was interrupted when something circular and cold prodded hard on the back of his neck. GLUP! A gunpoint! An unkind voice followed.

"You're on private property kid, don't you make one more move or else I'll be feedin' your tonsils to my dog."

Me – Well ain't that just the perfect way to end a chapter.

Chibi me – Whatever helps you sleep at night. Why do you give AlchemysBlood, now EmptyHeart so many spoilers?

Me – Because she gives me spoilers.

Chibi me – THAT'S NO EXCUSE! Just beca-"

Me – NEXT UP! So we're left in a state of suspense about whom the voice belongs to and how well everything will turn out. How is Gox going to get himself out of this one? I don't think I'll say.

Chibi me – THAT'S MEAN!


	26. Chapter 26

"What's the matter with you, can't you read? How could you be so thick as to miss all of my 'No Trespassing' signs? Now I'm giving you until the count of three to skee-daddle off my land and get back to where ever you came from."

"Pardon, uh, sir. Please believe me when I say I didn't know I was trespassing."

"Sure. No trespassing must translate to 'come on in, enjoy the company and some supper' wherever you come from with those big ears."

"Please sir, that isn't my case."

"Whatever." The man gave him a hard prod in the head with his gun. "In order to miss the point this is private land you'd have to be…"

"Blind?"

"Wasn't what I was goin' to say but yeah. Now you'd better…"

His voice trailed off. Goxlin turned far enough so both of his dead eyes could be seen. In that instant the man's heart softened for him in sympathy and understanding.

Gox shuddered from uncertainty the moment the man took hold of his forearm.

"Here, lets take ya 'round back so you can get washed up, you're bleeding."

_Still?_ Gox thought. Then again the wetness on his body he figured to be sweat so blood would feel no different.

He was directed to a large barrel behind the house full of water and was handed a large towel.

"There's a wooden wall on three sides so you can give yourself a full body rinse. There's a dry towel on the wall. I'll close the door behind you, just tell me when you're done and I'll get the door and get you something to wear that's not so full of sand."

He heard a door click and footsteps walking away. Had his blindness really softened him so much or was there something else? Still, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to get the last few days' sweat off of him.

Getting clean on his own felt strange, usually Clen gave him a hand with this kind of thing but now it was all up to him. Gox felt along the wall and found the dry towel and a rack to hang clothes. He could sense the man was all right to trust but getting undressed in a bizarre place still made him hesitate before doing it.

Aaahhh! Cold water over his sun beaten skin felt like heaven and replenished every part of him. He actually felt like he had a human body instead of the borrowed body of blackened toast. He seriously considered ringing some of it from the towel into his mouth…but while contemplating this he soaked his arm in the barrel and discovered a frog.

"You done yet, kid?"

"Almost, sir."

If he had his way Gox would've stayed there for hours enjoying the water. But he had to remember that none of his was his. With great reluctance he dried his body then hair, wondering if he would looked as ruffled as everyone said Chanticleer usually looked. After everything hygiene wise had finished the stranger led Gox into his home and sat him down. Gox heard the man leave and wondered what for, but figured since this was the man's house he had right to do whatever.

"There anything you prefer to drink?"

"Excuse me?" Gox turned in the direction of the voice.

"You've obviously been strolling through the desert so is there anything you'd like to drink?" This approach from hostility to hospitality had him feeling a little awkward but why be rude and refuse?

The man placed a glass on a table in front of his guest and sat down himself.

"Forgive me for my impolite greeting earlier. As you might of guessed I much prefer my privacy so my instinct reaction to newcomers is to tell them to get lost."

"It's all right. I understand."

Gox felt for his glass. When it reached his lips he could feel the man's eyes on him.

"Mind if I ask who you are?"

"Goxlin. You?"

"Steven Peterson. Steve works just fine though."

"May **_I_** ask why privacy is so important you greet newcomers with a gun?"

"I prefer to be alone. I've had some…unpleasant experiences with people and I'd just sooner be by myself and not interact or get involved with anyone or their affairs. That way I don't have to lose everything like I had the misfortune of doing once before."

Gox was taken aback by the amount of honesty in those few sentences. He was a complete stranger to this guy but he was being quite open with him. This new curiosity made him ask…

"Why tell me this?"

"You asked."

"Well, yeah but I meant why tell me things that seem so personal? You barely know me and that sounds like some pretty deep information."

Once again Gox felt the man staring.

"Because you make me think of someone that was very close to me. But," he half laughed. "He's probably long since dead." Steve was silent for a moment, thinking about the past, and then decided it best to change the subject. "So what were you doing out in the desert? Kind've an odd place to take a stroll."

"Must say I didn't have a choice."

"What d'ya mean?"

"I was left for dead out in the middle of nowhere by a bunch of…well I don't think there's a word for them."

"Why would they want you dead?"

"I knew too much." Gox took a sip.

"About what? Steve asked, thinking of a few things that could make his guest a man wanted by law.

"Kinda. I was the only one in my group of friends to see a thing called a Nomiad before it went haywire and the guy who made it didn't want any witnesses because it would mean one more black mark on his eventual death sentence."

This response was answered by silence.

"Steven?"

_A nomiad? How could this kid know about those? I once knew the man who created them but now there's only one person who has access to them… _

"Goxlin," he said slowly. "How well, how is it you know about Nomiads?"

"I can only remember what one looked like, at the time I didn't know the name."

"You've seen one?" Steve asked doubtfully referring to Gox's condition. "How long ago was this and how did you get in a situation to get into to see it?"

"Less than a month ago." Gox said thinking back. "My friends and I were working on several experiments that could've eventually worked for the good of all, but the man funding us decided his money best be used for something else and used a Nomiad to make things go haywire instead of just telling us to get lost."

This was sounding a bit too familiar. But Steve thought he'd better not ask now.

"Is that why you look like you do? The Nomiad must've done that."

"Yep. It was put in a machine called a Manistle, it usually takes apart the matter in objects but the Nomiad reversed the effect. In turn fusing us with the animals we worked with."

"What were your friends fused with?"

"Let's see, Annie is a macaw, Clen is cat, Laminol is a horse, Ren is a firefly, his sister Dixie is a fox, and I'm a bat."

"Ah. I wondered about the ears. I hope I'm not pestering you with questions but where did you come from?"

"I walked here from Naunting."

Stunned silence. "Do you have _any_ idea how far that is from here?" Gox waited for an answer. "Naunting is sixteen miles from here and you _walked_ the whole way! I'm surprised your skin doesn't resemble a burned sausage."

Gox couldn't help but laugh. "That was unexpected but funny. Now I've got to ask, why are you so curious about wanting to know why I know about Nomiads?"

_He was on to me the whole time?_

"I, well I kinda, oh no use hiding it. I think I know the man you're referring to."

Now it was Gox's turn to have a moment of surprised silence. "You know Ca…"

"Caradon Corius, yes. Actually I had the _misfortune_ of knowing him. I knew the man who created the Nomiad and Caradon killed him after the work was done. Afraid that would happen to me I packed up my stuff and high-tailed it to tall timber before my part in the project was finished and I got skinned."

"Is that what you meant earlier about losing everything you had? Not wanting Caradon to get his rat paws on your throat you split with only the shirt on your back?"

"For the most part yes. But that was quite some time ago. Hopefully he's forgotten all about me…but I'm not going to risk being found in case he remembers and I end up dead. Then again, I've got no family to live for so I guess dying and being with them wouldn't be so bad. I never feared death…the only thing that scares me is the _method_ of death."

_That way of thinking made sense. _"If it's any consolation I don't have much for a family myself. They have a set way of thinking of how things are done or how they should be. That's why when I wanted to go set my talents in the lab they hastily gave me what I needed and booted me out the door, horrified a new, out-of-the-loop way of thinking made it's way across the threshold. Not only that they looked at people with disabilities like they were filth and it was somehow their fault. Cant imagine how they would react if they could see me now. That's why I don't know what I'd do without my friends.

"Who are your friends?"

"I already told you my lab buddies, the others are State Alchemist Edward Elric and his brother Alphonse. The rest are Mark, Chanticleer, Luke, Lu-"

"What was that name!" Steve interrupted fiercely to a point that almost scared Gox.

"Ed, Al, Mark, Chanticleer an-"

"Chanticleer? What's his last name?" Steve demanded_. He had to be right; it wasn't like that was a common name._

"Um, don't know. Starts with an 'R' I think."

"Ranora?"

"Maybe, why-"

"Chanticleer Ranora is alive!"

"Yeah," Gox said, totally missing whatever point Steven was trying to make. "He and his brother Brody live with…wait, how do you know them."

At this point the host was panting hard. This was apparently some pretty deep information.

"They're-they're…Chanty and Brody are still alive? How are they! Are they doing all right? Is Chanticleer still part rooster?"

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! First of all tell me how you know them!"

"They're my nephews! After I left Caradon I paid them one last visit, believing it was going to be my last before moving on because I knew he'd be after me. Their father is my twin so their home was destroyed not long after I left because that madman was still looking for me. So many nights I've awoken sweating because me conscience tells me it was my fault. I can't even just stand around and do nothing or else I can still feel those little boys giving me their final hug good-bye. I've lived with that for too long and now you tell me they're not dead?"

Both of them had to take a minute to absorb this new information. Gox thought he heard Chanty say the only family he had were Brody and his friends. But apparently he didn't know his uncle was still alive as much as his uncle knew either.

"Where do you live?" it was more of a demand then a question.

Obviously Gox couldn't give a location except Central but when he also mentioned Colonel Mustang Steve got a good idea which way to go. After Steve packed a small bag of items for the trip he grabbed Goxlin's wrist and yanked him out the door and rather roughly sat him down in what Gox could only assume to be his car. The trip proved quite violent, Steve obviously hadn't paid any attention to any speed limit signs if there were any. But you couldn't really blame him for wanting to see his family after so long so Gox didn't say anything about asking him to slow down. Besides the rough ride he wanted to go home to his family as well…Gox could only imagine the reactions of his friends when it was revealed to them he was still alive.

**Chibi me** – kinda long, eh?

**Me** –I know. But what d'ya think? Chanty and Brody have living family after all!

**Chibi me** – what was it you said earlier about wanting to keep your chapters at a pretty consistent length?

**Me** – shut up. (holds up golden object)

**Chibi me** – hey, what's that? Oh crap, what are you gonna do with that? HELP!

(scuffle noises ended by 'clink' of metal)

**Me** – (wipes brow) Whoa…pant, took forever but my magic retaining triple lock birdcage finally came in. Knowing she would resist I made sure to have a butterfly net handy to prevent her from escaping. Best of all, the cloth that goes over the top…ITS SOUNDPROOF! (happy dance) Ahem…coming up Chanty and Brody have the shock of their lives when their presumed-to-be-dead uncle shows up at the front door with their presumed-to-be-not-one hundred-percent-ok friend.

**Chibi me** – (rattles cage door) JUST YOU WAIT UNTL I SHRINK YOU AND YOU'RE STUCK IN HERE WITH ME!

**Me** – did you not hear me that it's a magic retaining cage? If you cast a shrink spell you'd be the one who's likely to get smaller


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

Yoyo Manor

* * *

"What are you doing here!" Luke yelled at Ed and Chanty when they came through the door.

"Did you forget you're supposed to be looking for someone?" his twin added.

"Chill." Chanty told them. "The soldiers Mustang sent are continuing the search and brought a message with them saying we should return to you guys."

"Believe me we wanted to keep looking but I've had it up to my ears with the Colonel harping at me every time I take a step out of bounds of what he wants." Ed finished.

Annie sighed at her spot on the couch. "I wouldn't mind your return if there were three of you…"

Lame looked at his depressed friend then turned back to the two alchemists. "So you didn't find _anything_? No leads no nothing?"

Ed shook his head sadly. "Sorry but we couldn't find anything."

"But no worries." Brody popped in. "It just means the abductors are good at covering their tracks that's all."

"Yeah but what if…" Annie started.

"Ah ah no," Mark interrupted her. "I thought we agreed no negative thoughts because there was no need for them."

"Let's see," Ren said, thinking out loud. "The day of the showdown as at noon…looked all day then went to bed. The next day we returned here and the day after, which is today you two joined us. So he's been gone about two and a half days."

"Actually it might be more of two days." Lucus inquired, trying to sound intelligent. "This day isn't half over so…"

"LUCUS STOP!" Luke said sounding honestly terrified. "You sound like you're thinking!" Instantly his twin slapped both hands over his mouth in a speak-no-evil pose.

"They didn't have some kind of head injury when they was young did they?" Clen asked.

"Yep." Chanticleer said as though it was a pitiful shame. "I think their heads were too big for their mothers birth canal so their brains had to be squished in order to make a successful delivery."

Ed snorted a laugh…along with everyone else. Except for of course the twins.

"Is anyone hungry?" Lucus said, trying to avoid the subject.

"I am!" Brody said. "Hungry for more jokes aimed at the twins." All he got out of that were two cold stares and snickers.

"No I'm serious. It's already past noon so does anyone want to eat?"

"Drop it brother," Luke said. "Nobody has their mind on food."

Lucus was about to say something but there was a knock on the door.

"Ok people," Clen said. "You know the drill, make yourself scarce and fast!"

Quickly everyone with fur or feathers showing zipped upstairs and Ren went to answer the door.

"If they're selling anything tell them to get lost." Brody said while leaving the room as well.

"I'll be more polite but sure." Ren told him before opening the door. When he did he was greeted by a stranger of about forty by the look of his aged face and graying hair and short beard. "May I help you? One of the masters of the house said if you're selling anything to forget it." Ren said cheerfully.

"Well I'll relieve you of that worry because I'm actually looking for someone…Ren?"

"Um, yeah. How'd you know my name?"

"I was told my someone who knows you." The man answered.

Immediately Ren's stomach dropped. _Is this guy one of Caradon's men and is just playing Mr. Nice Guy while his buddies move in? Oh crap, this means they've found us!_

"I've got some good news for you." The man said.

_Death will come quickly?_

"I brought you something that I believe you lost."

_My other antenna? _

The man reached an arm to something beyond the doorway in Ren's blind spot.

**UPSTAIRS**

"Ren sure is taking his time down there. Wonder what he's doing?"

"Maybe it's a pretty girl and he's hoping' she finds him cute."

"Ren? As if."

"How would you know, you're a guy?"

"Hey, the talk of girl – guy just gave me a though." Lame said. "If Annie ever found Mr. Right, got married and had kids would they be _born_ or hatch from an egg?"

"Lame!" Annie said, throwing a pillow at him.

"I'm serious…"

"GUYS GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE!"

Ren's voice stopped the conversation and zapped most everyone out of their skin. After the shock there was a scramble to get downstairs. Annie and Dixie left in a quick yet gentle manor while for the boys it was every man for himself. First Lame stepped on Clen's tail and while Clen jumped to the sky with pain he tripped Chanticleer when he tried to get passed. After that Lame tripped over Chanticleer and Lucus (who had been up there for lack of anything better to do) made a face like 'see ya suckers' and tried to run out the door. That wasn't going to be tolerated so Clen grabbed his ankle and tripped him…so now the upstairs room was carpeted with teenagers.

While the boys were peeling themselves off the floor they could here Dixie scream 'KUN!' at the top of her voice and in the same scream like voice Annie said 'GOXLIN!'

That one word zapped everyone, upstairs or downstairs to the front door. Chanty however had been so graciously knocked to the back of the line so he was the last to see anything. Although there wasn't much to see at first because for 1: Dixie and Annie had their once-lost friend in such a binding hug not much of him could be seen and 2: Al was standing in the way.

"Down in front!" Brody yelled at him. But crouching wouldn't help anyway so AL remained standing.

The Dawn could hear Edward thanking someone near the door, apparently the person who found Gox.

The 'thank yous' and 'we can't thank you enoughs' were vigorous from everyone. That is if you could hear it over Dixie screaming "KUN!"

"Did somebody scream Goxlin?" Brody yelled while entering the other room. "Who screamed it and why!"

"He's here! He's here!" Annie squealed, still hugging Gox's neck.

"Annie! I'm not breathing!"

"He's here! Lemme at 'em!" Brody plowed through the rest of the group to meet Gox. After crushing Clen's foot Brody winded Gox with a rib-breaking hug.

"If you guys don't give me room to breath somebody's gonna have to call in a room for me in the intensive care unit!"

"The point of him coming back was for him to be unharmed wasn't it?"

Brody turned to the new voice. The older man standing at the doorway was staring at him. The look made Brody feel uneasy, it was like this man knew everything about him. Still, he looked oddly familiar but it was one of those instances where you think you know but can't put your finger on it.

The stranger swallowed hard. "Last time I saw you-you were just a little thing, it's amazing what a few years can do to a young boy."

_This voice sounds familiar but why can't I think of it?_ "It's on the tip of my tongue but who are you?"

"I can understand I'm a little hard to recognize…your father never grew a beard so we no longer look alike."

Cricket chirp…

"Wait, are you…"

"He is."

Chanticleer, still on the stairs glared at the doorway. Despite his uncle's pleased smile to see him The Dawn remained on the stairs, expression unchanged.

"Chanty…a State Alchemist now eh? Doesn't surprise me one bit. You were always a smart kid and God you got tall…"

"So you ditch us and come back sucking up to win our favor!" Chanticleer snapped violently.

"Chanty!" everyone except Steve gasped, appalled that he would be so rude. But he didn't care; with one last glare he ran upstairs, three steps at a time.

"What was that for you idiot!" Lame yelled at where the Dawn just exited.

"Please, don't read too much into it. That kind of reaction could only be expected."

"Uncle Steve?" Brody said with a slight whimper in his voice.

"It's me…and I'm not ever leaving you again."

* * *

Me – well aint that nice?

Chibi me – don't you have an Uncle Steve?

Me – haven't you asked me that before?

Chibi me – I cant remember. And hey, what's the big idea of sending me to your pen pal as his birthday present.

Me- oh, you weren't supposed to know about that. Anyway, next chapter. Don't worry about Chanty and his uncle making up because they will. Our rooster friend has just been having too many things to dwell on and too many unanswered questions.


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

It could only be guessed how tickled Brody was to know he had living family other than his older brother. In the living room he snuggled as close as was possible to his uncle. A good hour went by of the group just talking, both Brody, Mark and the twins filling Steve in on the six years he lost and vice versa. Gox probably had a few permanent bruises from 'welcome back' hugs. Dixie snuzzled on his lap and hummed softly.

"Chanty hasn't come back has he?" Mark said looking around.

"I'll go find him." Ed volunteered. "The rest of you can catch up some more."

A few minutes later the Fullmetal came back downstairs with the report he couldn't find the Dawn.

"What d'ya think he could've done? Climbed down the drainpipe?" Lame asked.

"Suppose it's possible." Ren said.

"Let me check." Annie said. "Men can never find anything if it's not right in front of them, sometimes not even then."

"HEY!"

She didn't bother making a retort and after careful inspection of the upstairs she announced their friend was outside standing in the pool.

"How can you say I didn't look when he was outside?"

"It never crossed your mind to look out the windows?"

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." Steve said, but Brody wouldn't hear of it.

"No, stay."

"I need to talk to your brother alone. I'm sure there are still many things that are unclear to him."

OUTSIDE

The Dawn Alchemist stood waist deep in the cool water and stared at his unfocused reflection, it reflected how he felt inside right now. Turning a chip of brick into a tall stone maiden he used her to get himself out of the house unnoticed. Five sharks made of tightly woven vines circled him, with their gaping mouths full of thorns ensuring no one came near. While trying to make sense of things an hour was only a few minutes, still engrossed in his own thoughts Chanticleer barely heard a door open. Only when the person was close did he hear their footsteps, from there he knew who it was.

"What do you want?"

"What else would I want? To talk to you."

"Unless you've got a good explanation of why you left you better get lost before I turn these sharks into monitor lizards."

"Chanticleer, please don't talk like that…"

"Why shouldn't I!" the Dawn snapped and turned around. "You just had to get involved with Caradon and run away with the prize. Because of you, because of what you did Caradon went looking for you and destroyed everything we had…just to get that stone from you. Did you even know what that thing is capable of! Did you ever think of the leagues Caradon would go to get it back? If you did you could've used its power to fix me then and there, then Dad wouldn't have had to die because of his work after you fled, not caring what happened to us…"

"Don't you dare say that I didn't care! You forget Ukorro was my brother before he was your father. All I could do was pray I could lead Caradon away from you before he found your father thinking he was me. All I can figure is someone gave the description of your father to Caradon and it matched mine so he came to Rellacretac, obviously not informed the man wasn't me and he was already…dead. Do you think it's been easy for me either? After I heard what happened I wanted to go back, good God you don't know how badly I wanted to go back and see if you were all right. But I didn't, why? Because if I was going to have at least one thing left to hold on to it would be that Caradon never received his satisfaction in having me killed."

Chanticleer was silent for a moment, taking in his uncle's word but his shoulder devil was putting all its strength in not letting total forgiveness pass.

"I understand. But you never had to hide in a silo while hearing a man scream as his bones were being broken have you? Every time I hear someone crack their knuckles I think back to that night, that was exactly how his elbow breaking sounded…only louder and sickening to such a degree it would make your stomach churn."

Now it was Steve's turn to be silent. "All I can do is imagine how many scars that has left you. But you need to understand that I've had just as many hard times as you have. All I can do ask that you forgive me."

The sharks used their fins as legs and inched their way on shore as they turned into lizards, shrinking while doing so.

"I'll forgive you, but on one condition. You'd better stick until you're called to push up daisies, even if Caradon comes back."

Steve smiled. "Agreed."

* * *

Me – So what do ya think of that?

Chibi me – Kinda short aint it?

Me – I have a hard time keeping my creativity sparked when I'm watching a movie.

Chibi me – Nobody ever said you had to do two things at once.

Me – Keep yer trap shut. (pulls over soundproof cover) Well I know it doesn't piece together too much but better than nothing I guess.


	29. Chapter 29

It only took the rest of the day for Steve to be made right at home. Chanticleer showed his uncle the jewel; Steve had examined it and explained that it was originally created it as a power boost for alchemy.

"How did you get this to work?" Steve asked, holding the jewel up to the light. "How did you figure out to use it?"

"I didn't." Chanty said. "After two days of running the five of us hid in a rain pipe under a bridge-"

"The thing was huge, but I still am convinced a family of raccoons lived there first. I know none of us were making those chattering and scratching noises."

"Anyway," The Dawn said, giving Mark a look that said, 'you don't like it when I interrupted your stories.' "I took out he gem just because it looked pretty in the moonlight. My mind wandered…"

"Couldn't have." Luke whispered to Gox. "First time he let it wander it got lost."

"…And I started thinking about mom and dad. Next thing I knew my right middle finger started to burn."

"What if it was your wrong middle finger?"

"Lucus shut up!" Brody threw a pillow at him.

(this conversation could take a really bad turn so I'll stop before I round the corner.)

"After that," Chanty continued, so used to those kind of interruptions it didn't bother him in the least. "I discovered my new talent in alchemy. After the twins volunteered to combined their wits, which gave them a wit and a half, they amazingly figured-"

"By themselves with no help I might add." Brody piped in.

"Shocking as it may seem." The Dawn agreed. "Reasoned the jewel was the cause of the alchemy."

"It amazes me even today." Mark teased.

"So all you had to do is touch it and such strong alchemetic talent was transferred to you just by doing so." Steve mused quietly. "Your emotion about your parents must have been the trigger. I can't even begin to remember how many people tinkered with it and nothing happened. Then again, the only emotion within their hearts or on their minds was greed. Maybe the gem knew these weren't the correct people to give its power to."

"You saying that jewel has a conscience?" Lame asked?

"It's just a theory." Steve said.

"That can't be possible." Edward said matter of factly. "A being with no brain can not possibly think for itself."

"That may be so," Ren said. "But have you ever tried to make an object work and you think you've done everything in your power to get it _to_ work and-"

"Then you ask it please and it works like a charm." Clen finished.

Ed shrugged and got more comfortable on the couch. "Never saw the purpose to trying to talk reason with an inanimate object."

"Believe it or not, Lucus has had inanimate objects get the better of him!" Brody announced with a somewhat raised voice.

"We believe it." Everyone else in the room said in unison.

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!!" Lucus harped at his twin. "You've been…"

the sound of breaking glass stopped him in mid-sentence.

"What the devil was that?" Steve asked alarmed.

Everyone had gotten up and zipped to every window to find the one that had shattered and why. On the kitchen floor was a round stone with a piece of paper tied to it.

"Who did this!" Annie almost shouted.

Ed and Chanticleer saw the answer running away from the house for all he was worth, and it made their hearts sink.

It was Keith.

With the speed that would make lightning to a double take the two alchemists were outside. Ed clapped his hands and pounded the ground, a wall of rock shot up in front of Keith to slow him down. But that was enough of a distraction for Chanty to have created a Komodo Dragon out of grass and it was running after the nemesis of every person under the roof of Yoyo Manor, its thorn filled mouth open ahead of time…ready to bite.

And it didn't take long to get those two-inch long thorn teeth to dig themselves in Keith's leg. He screamed in pain and tried to shoot it, trying to make it let go. But since you can't really kill grass with a bullet nothing happened. Nobody got any where near Keith until he'd used up all the bullets in his handgun and then he was pile-drived into the dirt by the two friends. (the giant grass lizard hadn't released its grip on his leg either, on the contrary it bit harder.)

"ALL RIGHT!" Keith yelled. "You got me already now get off me and call off the lizard!"

The Fullmetal and The Dawn got up, taking their elbows out of where they had been embedded…in Keith's gut.

"How did you get here!" Chanticleer demanded. "How did you know where to find us!"

"Whether I tell you or not there's nothing you can do at this point. If you had read the note you would have been horrified to know that Ryan left before me to inform Caradon where you are. He'll be so pleased the lot of you will finally die that he'll probably come himself to watch such a glorious event."

The pain of the thorns seemed to bother him but not enough to let the triumph he felt sit back and pick its nose.

"By the time Ryan gets there and comes back with reinforcements will give you maybe a week or less to live."

By that time Mark, the twins, Clen, Lame, Ren and Al had caught up outside. Lame looked down on him and scowled.

"Give me a large rock and I'll crush his head in myself." He said, pawing the ground with his hoof to prove he wasn't kidding.

Keith chuckled. "You let kids ride on your back at carnivals?"

Fed up with his mocking tone Ed slugged him in the head with his automail arm, knocking him out instantly.

"HEY!" Lame shouted. "I thought I said that **_I_** wanted to do that!"

"Nobody's killing anyone." Ed told him.

"Not yet you mean." Clen said.

"No, not at all. Even if you did what good will it do? You may feel satisfied but it still doesn't help our current situation. Just think about it, if you were to kill him you would still hate him."

"Killjoy." Lame muttered, knowing The Fullmetal was right.

Steve, Brody, Annie, Gox and Dixie came out at about the time Ed knocked out Keith.

"So what do we do now?" Gox asked. Annie had read the note and still had it in her hand.

"I'm sure Mustang or someone at Central will be able to help." Al suggested. "You guys could lie low for a while and-"

"No."

Steve cut him off.

"_No_?"

"Kun?"

"That's right, I said no. No that we're not going anywhere; at least I'm not. I've had my share of running." He turned to face Chanticleer. "And I'm not going to do it anymore."

"Then what are we gonna do?" Mark asked.

"I may be able to help you there." Brody said.

The Dawn knew that smirk all too well. It meant he had an idea cooking in his mind and they usually proved to be really good ones.

* * *

Me – Well, wasn't that fun.

Chibi me – Whatever you say. What could they possibly do that will be able to ward off Caradon and his goonies?

Me – Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you. Well, I guess that's just about all I can give you for a preview, the gang is going to act upon Brody's idea. And, (turns to Chibi) Remind me to never let you out of your cage as a reward for good behavior.

Chibi me – (watery puppy eyes) Why not?

Me – Cuz last time you invited Emptyhearts Light self over and not only did the two of you have a girly girl tea party under the skylight you tried to put little pink ribbons and bows on the cats.

Chibi me – But Pearl and Akira would look so cute in a bow! And Mitsuru needs more color to him he's too black!

Me – (sigh) Whenever you think your patience can't be stretched any further…think of me.


	30. Chapter 30

Brody's idea worked like this, change the landscape around the house so a series of traps could be set up. The basic idea was to mess up the landscape around the house and fill every nook and cranny with booby traps. roughly fifteen or twenty yards from the house the land would dip down, make a trench and then go back up in a small hill before leveling out agian

"Ooooo!" The twins were getting some pretty good ideas about what they could contribute to this plan.

"I say we put those trap holes where the trenches are."

"Have some of them filled with snakes or spikes and the really deep ones don't have anything in them at all."

"Yes, yes! And when we cover the holes with grass or whatever we make them look like the danger spots are the safe spots."

"Huh?"

"You know, there has to be some space between the holes so we can go to and from the house right? Unless of course you have good confidence in your high jump. So the spaces between the real hole looks flat and even like no one has walked on it. At first glance the bad guys will think that's were the hole is so they don't walk on it…"

"And the spots with trodden grass is over the hole so it looks like that's where we've been walking so they think it's safe."

"And then," Brody finished. "They find that gravity always wins."

Luke did an overly casual walk until he purposely caught his foot on the carpet and dramatically fell flat on his face. Well, as dramatically as he could in the seven seconds it took him to fall. Lucus then sprung to his brothers side and tried to lift the limp body to a sitting up position.

"Come one buddy, you can't leave now, not like this. Remember all those things we promised to do together? Watch a shooting star, jump off a waterfall at least once…well, I guess that once is the only chance we'd get for waterfall jumping, depending on the height of the drop."

(believe it or not Luke was able to keep a straight face through that.)

"Brother? Hey brother is that you? I can hear you but everything has gone dark. Wait, I see this little pinprick of white light. It, it's getting bigger! It's so…_pretty_!"

"NO! No! Don't go toward the light!"

"But I can't help it, it's so beautiful!"

Just then Luke's body jolted as if he'd been electrocuted then went completely limp. Lucus did some fake blubbering and proceeded to cry on his brothers chest.

Anyone but brainless idiot with a heart of coal wouldn't have laughed, that's why Keith was the only one who was silent. Everyone else (save for the two pathetic actors) was almost in tears.

"So much…for…the…battle plans." Brody managed to say between gasps.

"Ah who needs battle plans?" Luke suddenly sprang back to life and jerked up, in the process bopping Lucus in the chin with his head. "We'll just make it up as we go." He looked around. "And we'll start as soon as everyone can breathe."

The breathing task took the good side of 5-10 minutes before everyone completely calmed down. Keith could only watch from the living room in disgust with his hands tied with grass snakes…literally. _How can these people live like this? They're acting like their brains are made of jell-o._

For the rest of the day the team set up their traps to make their cozy home the ultimate death trap. Keith was left in a upstairs room, his hands held together with brick instead of woven grass. Since his escape was impossible nobody gave him another thought until the day was done.

Al used his alchemy to change the landscape as Brody described it. Each hill stood about four feet tall and each trench four feet deep and eight feet across. Edward circled the house and made a hole the width of the trench and six feet across. And just like the twins suggested, the trap holes what would have nothing in them were the deepest.

When the house was first approached you would come to a wall of grass and dirt. Evenly spaced in this circular mound a hole was dug into it, inside was one of Chanticleer's animal creations. (preferably monitor lizards or snakes) Each of these toothy monsters lay lifeless in their dug out that was covered with a blanket of grass to hide their existence.

Brody and Annie stuck small sticks and twigs into the dirt to mark off the safe spots, Dixie walked behind them and tied a white strip of cloth to each stick so it was more easily noticed.

Since nobody knew where to find a hoard of snakes Chanty's fake ones would have to do. Ren drew a picture of what the pattern of a poisonous snake looked like and a small piece of the paper was transmuted to each grass snake and the thorns of their teeth would be hollowed and then filled with poison. The thorn would be sharp enough to pierce skin but brittle enough to break apart and release the deadly liquid.

Lame, Clen and Mark sharpened the end of long wooden poles their alchemist friends had transmuted from an old chair to go in their trap holes.

The twins, Gox and Steve were acting upon an idea sparked by tweedle dee and tweedle dum. It all started when Goxlin flopped onto a feather pillow…but the fabric had been worn thin so when he flopped on it…it exploded. Feathers went FLOOF! Everywhere and that squeezed a good idea in the tiny space that the twins called their minds. They filled several dozen sacks (structure similar to a balloon) with dust collected from around the house or flour. With some trial and error the project was perfected so the sack was under intense pressure and any additional pressure applied too it made it explode. The trial and error part was so it didn't go 'POOF' at your feet instead it shot upward in your face. Even if the effect of the flour bombs being a distraction failed the bad guys would still look stupid with snow-white faces.

Since the pool couldn't be moved without destroying it-it was the only thing left untouched. But that still didn't make it safe. Dixie had come across a book of Scotland's Loch Ness monster and made it clear by vigorously pointing at the pictures that she wanted one in the pool. To make her happy (not like he could've resisted the puppy eyes she gave him) Chanty constructed another creature out of vines that looked like Nessie. With Al's help the eyes were golden with glittering ebony pupils shaped like slits that moved as though they were real. It obviously wasn't the size of a real plesiosaurus but it did fit comfortably in the deep end without being too visible. Lame insisted that one creature wasn't enough so squid was added; this way ten men could be grabbed at once if it was needed.

The trap setting took three days, counting the times things were checked and double-checked. The safe paths were all memorized but the sticks were kept in place just in case someone woke up and did something outside when they weren't fully awake. After everyone was one hundred percent positive that nothing more could be perfected or added to their now booby trapped backyard there was only one more thing left to do, find out how Keith and Ryan found them.

* * *

Chibi me – You're mean!

Me – yeah I know, now how could anyone get past all those traps unscathed?

Chibi me – No! I meant to me!

Me – (this comes as a surprise?) Explain.

Chibi me – That picture you drew was mean! First it starts out with you being nice to me and giving me something beautiful that I'd always wanted….

Me – Readers, just so we can get something straight, I was not on any drugs when the being-nice-to-Chibi idea came to my head.

Chibi me – And then it all turns out that I was dreaming and you're yelling at me to stop snoring! Which I don't!

Me – coughs yes she does coughs. Anyway, the reason Keith knew where to find them wasn't a mystery of the universe but it does satisfy the curiosity of those who were wondering. And by the sixth day Caradon and his siege of pawns does show up on Yoyo Manors doorstep and something really bad happens to somebody!


	31. Chapter 31

It took a lot of persuading to get Keith to talk and it finally took a death threat to make him comply. Mark took a false snake from a pit and made it bite a rat that Clen found. The fangs barely broke skin and a teardrop of poison got into the rats system, but that was more than enough. Immediately the rodents' body began to convulse and the area of skin where the poison had entered began to bubble up and looked like it had been infected for months. Within seconds it was dead.

Keith originally preferred to die rather than spill any secrets but that method of death was too much even for him. The day after Goxlin had been dropped off in the desert Keith and Ryan went out to try and find him. Ryan thought his ears were cool and wanted to cut 'em off and keep them if they were able to find Gox. After a day of keeping their eyes peeled, not finding anything and were getting frustrated, the sands couldn't cover a body that well and that quick could it?

Eventually they saw a silhouette of a town, once they were close enough to know it wasn't an illusion they saw someone flooring it out of the town. With binoculars Ryan reported that the big-eared wonder was in the car driven by the man Caradon's hatred for was only rivaled by Mitsuku. The two teens knew this only because Caradon had an old picture of him tacked to his dartboard. Staying a reasonable distance from Steve's car they followed them to Yoyo Manor. Knowing their boss would reward them greatly for such a find Ryan went ahead to relay the message and Keith ended up where you see him now. After the confession Ed and Al took Keith to Central. They'd let the military decide what to do with him from there.

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER **

* * *

"I'm bored, lets get something to eat."

"Somebody will come up when it's time to change shifts, until then shut up."

"How 'bout both of ya keep your yaps shut? How am I supposed to be the ears if I can't hear anything but you two?"

Gox and the twins sat on the roof as watchmen. Luke and Lucus had large telescopes and Gox sat on a pillow trying to listen for anything out of place that could be the enemy approaching. As one could imagine the twins didn't have the patience to carry out such a job. For them it was too much time they couldn't pull a prank and they could only play the black eye trick with the telescopes once.

"Could we at least get some lemonade or something?" Lucus whined.

"SHhhhh!" Gox twitched his ears, he had been listening to the sounds and the way they were in tune with everything else but now something was out of balance, something was wrong.

**Inside**

Clen watched Chanty and Annie sitting on the couch talking, a demon of fury poking him in the back. True he'd never admitted to Annie that he liked her but now Clen felt as if a complete stranger had stolen her without giving him a chance.

"Oh I almost forgot." Annie said and pulled a white handkerchief out of her pocket and handed it to him. "For you."

Inside the handkerchief the pendant containing the gem glittered. The chain was no longer rusted and the pendant looked bran new. "How did you get it like this?" He asked amazed. When turned in the right light he swore that he could see his reflection.

"Lets just say I know a few helpful alchemists." Annie smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

It's a wonder that Clen's blazing fury didn't catch the house on fire. He didn't even notice when Wonder flew down the stairs.

"Purdy purdy necklace! Purdy purdy necklace! Squark!"

Clen wanted more than anything to burst out and tell Annie everything he ever felt about her and tell feather duster to back off. If given another minute he might've but cries of panic were heard outside. The watchmen were hustling to get through the door,, Gox was sandwiched between the twins. Lucus lost his balance and fell onto Gox who frantically tried to find something to hold on to in order to stop him from falling, he did…Lukes shirt. In a beautiful domino effect they all landed neatly on top of one another on the floor.

"Kun!" Dixie giggled.

"Beautiful landing you three." Brody said. "Very graceful."

"I suggest you gracefully get off your duff and get everyone around and ready-"

"Because as Paul Revere once so boldly put it-"

"THE BRITSH ARE COMING!!!" The twins yelled in unison.

That got the attention of everyone in the house; they all knew what it meant. Faster than lightning everyone acted on some kind of pre-planned assignment that had been given to them days ago. The Elric brothers positioned themselves around the house and set up a layer of stone and triple layered the glass so it was more bullet proof. Chanty did a Dr. Frankenstein by given his plant creatures the _spark of life_. Anxious to get their teeth on something the creations fidgeted in their, hole, pit, or waterhole.

Dixie was told to take Wonder and her fish and hide through a trap door beneath the coffee table. She didn't want to go, she wanted to stay with Ren but he insisted that she stay hidden to abolish any possibility of her getting hurt. Since Goxlin couldn't be too much help either (no offence to him) he stayed with her. With everything in place all that was left to do was wait.

"Chanty what do you think you're doing wearing that?" Steve demanded.

"What this?" Chanticleer touched the pendent. "Annie fixed it up so I thought it be appropriate that I wear it."

"You realize if Caradon sees you with that he'll shoot you down like a clay pigeon."

"No, he's more likely to lay him across a stump and whack off his head with a hatchet."

"Lame, please no chicken jokes."

"I'm just trying to make myself feel better."

TEN MINUTES LATER

"Oh God," Ed breathed. "Caradon must want Steve and that jewel more than he values life."

"What are you talking about, Brother?" Al asked looking out the window. "Oh."

It looked as if an entire army were marching toward the mansion, everyone of them heavily armed. Everyone inside held their breath as the mass approached the first hill and surrounded the house. Out of the corner of his eye Clen saw Steve go pale as Caradon himself stood on the hood of his vehicle and spoke.

"Peterson! I know you're hiding in there and I know you have what you've stolen from me! Now you can either come out with the Jewel and you will be the only one who has to die! Refuse and I will slaughter your little friends and leave you alive to spend the rest of your useless life mourning! So what will it be? Spare your friends with your life or be once again responsible for the deaths of the innocent? Either way the Jewel is mine!"

All was quiet for a few moments, then….

"Steve can't give you what you demand because he no longer has it!" Chanticleer shouted next to a window.

Steve nudged him hard in the arm. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Reveal where the Jewel is or all of you die!"

"It's mine now!" Chanty yelled. "Now scram! All you said was you wanted to know where it was, nothing about how **_I_** had to give it to you!"

Several gunshots were fired around the house and the sound of breaking stone.

"This is your final warning, surrender the Jewel or die." You could tell his patience was running on empty.

"What are we going to do, brother?" Al asked. " We can't just hand it to him-"

"Course not." Ed said with a demonic grin. "Then what would have been the purpose of all those traps?"

"We've made our decision!" Brody hollered. He and the twins made faces through a window. That resulted in more rounds of gunfire but the glass was too thick.

From there everyone had their faces glued to a window to watch as their traps were set off. Chanty's lizards exploded from their holes and dug their teeth into the closest leg they could get to. Steve and the twins laughed so hard when their flour bombs were stepped on. Some would step on one and it surprised it so much that they either stepped on another one and looked like snowmen or fell backwards and attracted the attention of a lizard.

In the pool the squid had its tentacles full of surprised men screaming in no time. The plesiosaurus sprung from the depths and once it got hold of someone it would fling them as far as it could away from the house. Caradon's army had been wiped out to about half because of the traps. The pit falls were the main culprit. But the other half began to advance with fewer casualties not that most of the traps had been sprung.

Seeing this as their cue the three alchemists left the house to get in the fight. Ed transmuted a window into normal glass and he and The Dawn jumped through it. Al couldn't get through a window so he used the door and clobbered a few men that were trying to break it down. Edward made a bridge of earth and headed for the nearest face he could knock in. Al plowed through anyone who came too close and Chanty made a stone maiden and she would throw him to a target and that landed a fist in their mouth. For a while everything acted as though the odds were in their favor until…

"Chanty help!"

It was Annie; Caradon had hold of her upper arm with a gun pointed under her chin. They had forgotten to have someone guard the door.

"Apparently you don't see the seriousness of this sort of situation until the warning is only a hair away from being carried out." He sneered and gripped Annie's arm tighter. "Now give me my Jewel!"

Everyone could hear their own heartbeats it was so quiet. The Dawn's fingertips caressed the golden pendent. He could only see two ways out of this, one might be the most risky but possibly more effective. But if it didn't work would he really be willing to risk Annie's safety if it didn't? But if he didn't think of something quick his nagging conscience wouldn't matter. The sounds of a scuffle came from inside the house and he thought of Brody. If he didn't choose soon everyone would end up hurt or worse.

"I've made my decision," Chanticleer said confidently with his head held high. "You can have the Jewel…but its power is mine."

Chanty snapped the gem out of the pendent and held it firmly in both hands, causing it to glow in an unnatural blue light.

Caradon stood speechless; he apparently didn't know that the Gems power could be transferred to a human body instead of just amplifying alchemy strength. Edward could only stare until he had a serious adrenaline rush, he could smell burning flesh.

"Brother! What's going on!" Brody burst out of the house, his shirt kinda wet for some reason. He saw the blue light. "Brother don't! You don't know what it might do to you!"

But whatever damage could have been done, was. The light faded and Chanticleer looked as though he were sleeping standing up. He tried to straighten up and the Jewel fell from his hand, plain as glass, from a distance Al could see a transmutation circle burned in each hand. Chanticleer stood up and looked at Caradon, his shirt and hair drenched with sweat, plastering it to his body. With what looked like all the strength he had the Dawn alchemist bent over and picked up a hand pistol from the ground…and held it to his temple, Brody nearly keeled over dead when he saw that.

"You fool!" Caradon yelled at him, regaining his senses. "What do you think you're doing!"

"I…I…I have transferred all…of the Gems power to…my body." He said very breathless, the transfer had taken quite an exhausting toll on him. At the time even he didn't know what would happen if he did that. "Everything…that stone was capable of…all its power…is with me. If you…hurt any…of my friends…then I will pull this trigger, and all…you've gone through,…the trouble of obtaining…dies with me."

* * *

Chibi me – is this the part that you meant, something bad happens to someone?

Me – Nope. That happens next. And I'm really sorry about making this chapter a really long one. It was either make a long one or make two more chapters out of it…and I couldn't find a place where I could break and make another chapter.

Chibi me – Do you think this looks good on me? (holds up a bright pink dress with lace trim and lavender bows)

Me – Any dress looks decent on you, why?

Chibi me – EmptyHeart's Light self sent me an invitation to a tea party at her house. EmptyHeart turned them all into otsels (sp?) so this should be interesting.

Me – (thoughtful) I wonder what Chibi would look like as an otsel? I'll have to ask EmptyHeart how she did that.


	32. Chapter 32

Everyone stood frozen with shock. Brody's nerves were so far on the edge he could've fallen over in a dead faint if someone hiccupped. Caradon wasn't sure what to do.

_Is this kid bluffing?_ He thought. _Because if he is I'll shoot the girl right now, but if he's not and I do…then all of that power will be wasted. _Then he had an idea

"All right then." The remainder of his gangsta army stared at him as though giving into the ones you were trying to overpower was beyond unacceptable. "I'll let this young lady live, and the rest of your friends, **_if_**," He smiled like the devil himself. "You come with me and become the backbone of my group. This way we both gain, I have the power I have long desired and none of your friends gets as much as a bruise. Though the first thing we'll have to do is get your hair cut."

Steve had come out at this point and heard every word of Caradon's speech; he to had water spots on his shirt. His heart fell like a lemming off a cliff. If those were the terms Caradon was going to lay then it would've been better to be dead than have his nephew turned over to a man like that. But Caradon had one last thing to add before he had his manipulative ways satisfied.

"Though it is a shame really, that the greatest source of alchemy power has to be in the form of a disgusting inferior chimera like you."

Annie felt a flicker of fury bubble within her that within seconds became a roaring flame. Everyone felt that way, pushed to the point beyond rage that even when this creep had everything going in his favor he still crossing lines just because he felt like he had the right. Unfortunately for him, he said the wrong thing.

"Let me see." Chanty panted, a small smile trying to show. "An eternity …in Heaven or…a lifetime in hell…without dying?" Pause.

"I choose Heaven."

The entire world lost its sound except for the echo of a gunshot.

"**_BIG BROTHER_**!!!!!!" Brody screamed before running to the state alchemists limp form on the ground. Annie was in shock, like most of the spectators. Caradon was to but for a different reason.

_I can't accept this._ Ed thought, his heart racing. _I did **not** just see my friend die. This is just a nightmare and in a few seconds I'll be so scared I'll wake up and everything will be all right._

"Caradon Corius!" It was Steve. He was holding a handgun and it was pointed at the man he hated. You could see his entire body trembling. No one knew or cared where'd he suddenly have a rope tied to his belt. "You and I are settling this now! No one here should have been involved in least of all him!" He didn't need to turn his head or gesture because it was obvious whom he was talking about.

Caradon grinned in such a way that would've made the devil shiver.

"If I can't have the property that should be mine the loss should be easily made up by killing you. Maybe after you're dead I'll shoot the child too so the three of you can be a happy family again." He mocked. "Drop your weapons boys, this man's mine."

Steve and Caradon went to the backyard, it was agreed this would be done in the old western showdown way. They'd stand with their guns at their sides until someone yelled and then the victor would be decided by fate.

No one of the usual group came, if this was going to take a turn for the worst they didn't want to see it. On the way to the backyard area Steve had no fear of having his back exposed to his enemy, they both knew the unwritten rule that only cowards attack their opponents from behind and they both abided by it.

Caradon noticed on the ground were the same markings in the grass as it was over the trap holes. A patch of trampled grass, a 'path' was in front of him but Steve on purposely avoided it even though it was straight in front of him. Caradon smiled. He was smarter than his pawns and wouldn't be fooled by the same trick. He silently called the bluff and stood right on top of the area of untouched grass, nothing happened so he stayed there. When Steve turned around Caradon would tell he was trying to hide an expression and he knew it was the panic attack because the trap hole idea wouldn't work.

_I have the upper hand._ The evil man thought. _The only thing on my mind is disposing of him and he's distracted with that idiot kid. He's as good as dead._

"Get ready, boss!" It was Ryan. Caradon's hand involuntarily twitched for his gun. "Three! Two! One! **_GO!!!!_**"

His gun was in his hand but somehow Steven was faster. But he didn't shoot him. Caradon's gun was knocked _out_ of his hand. It was only a few feet away; he could grab it and retaliate before Steve could shoot again…but that wasn't the way it ended. The barrel of his gun was slipping through something…a net. He was standing over a trap hole, Steve had reversed the bluff and he'd fallen for it.

Cursing under his breath he waited for a gunshot followed by pain…but it didn't come. He looked over at Steve who had been untying the rope from his belt and walking toward him.

He's going to help me? Why didn't that idiot just finish me while he had the chance? He should know darn good and well that I'm not going to show him any kindness in return.

Steven spun the rope around his head a few times like a lasso and tossed it toward Caradon. But there wasn't a loop at the end like you would find in a normal lasso, in fact it wasn't a rope at all…it was a snake. It slithered passed Caradon and wrapped its head around a stick before getting a good grip on it with its mouth. Steve pulled the snake-rope taut and probably was, actually, he was the only person who had ever seen fear in the eyes of the gang leader Caradon Corius. Before he pulled the rope, this is what he said.

"Your countless sins negate your entry into Heaven…and Satan doesn't want any competition in hell."

Caradon couldn't even utter a sound of surprise when the net was let loose and he fell into a pit of sharpened wooden steaks.

The remaining goonies were so astonished at what they had just seen they didn't know what to do. After what seemed like an eternity of watching they realized the saying of, 'the main function of the brain is to tell the feet when to run' proved to be true, because that was the message everyone's brain was sending to their feet.

After a while Steve let go of the rope and just stared at the hole for a while.

_I may have done a great thing_. He thought. _I have killed one of the most dangerous men in the country…too bad it only stops him from doing anymore harm. This deed cannot bring back the lives that he took._

With a heart heavier than a two-ton anchor Steve went to the front yard, eyes to the ground the entire time as to not see what he knew was there.

Annie was crying in Clen's arms and any feeling of jealously on his part had long since dissolved, too bad it was too late. Luke and Lucus couldn't think of anything to say to ease the pain any. Cold hard Reality rarely hit them but when it did, it hit **_hard_**. Al didn't know what to say, Ed couldn't say anything, it felt as though a lead weight were tied to his speech. Ren had gone inside in an emotional attack of despair and embraced Dixie, whispering to her what had happened. Instantly the little fox girl burst into tiny sobs that escalated to flowing tears. She pushed away from her brother and ran outside crying. Brody hadn't moved from Chanty's side with, his brother's head still cradled tightly in his arms. Dixie for the most part threw herself on The Dawn's chest, clutching his soaked shirt and crying.

"Channicweer, you pwomised to make the dinoswar smwall enough for me to pway with!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation Ren felt his heart leap. This was the first time in over a month that he'd heard his sister speak.

"It won't help, Dixie." Mark tried to pull her away, his lip twitching from trying not to cry.

"He pwomised!"

"I…know."

Everybody froze. Their expressions were as if they'd just been smacked in the face with a……..well, I was about to say dead chicken but that wouldn't really be appropriate would it? Brody was making a noise like laughter with your mouth closed. Slowly between giggles or whatever that noise was he loosened his grip on Chanticleer's head. Exhausted blue eyes slowly tried to open from a face that was trying hard not to smile.

"Wha-How?"

"But you-We saw."

"H-h-how!"

"We heard the gunshot!!!!" Ed exploded making everyone else jump.

"Remember…when I told you I…could manipulate sound?"

Ed was only one of the few that felt like he'd defeat the purpose and kill him anyway. The twins didn't, they'd have a lifetime of pranks to pull in order to get even so they helped Chanticleer stand.

"That was good acting but if you do anything like that again-"

"I'll hold you down and Luke will kill you."

"No, you'll hold him and **_I'll_** kill him."

"Neither of you will kill him because **_I_** will."

Annie marched over to him her eyes red and a little puffy. For a second she seemed like the happiest person there and you could picture her embracing Chanticleer, and him returning the embrace and sparks flying with loves first kiss. But, too bad that's not what happened. Reality told it this way, she approached him looking the happiest person there and when she was arms length from him….

_**SMACK! **_

Right across the face.

"Oh by golly look at that."

"Gosh that got red fast."

"Perfect shape of a handprint too." Lucus touched the back of his hand to The Dawn's face. He made no reaction to this whatsoever because now it was his turn to be the one in shock. "Wow, that's heating up like a marshmallow over a fire!"

"Hey let me feel." Pause. "Whoa, I can feel it tingling."

* * *

Chibi me – You'd better duck and run for cover because you probably made a bunch of readers mad.

Me – Why?

Chibi me – You made everyone think Chanticleer was dead!

Me – I had every right as an author to do that! (ducks from flinging object) Ok maybe you're right.

Chibi me – I'm right? I'm RIGHT! (sheds silent tears of happiness)

Me – Before anything else gets chucked at me I'll get on with the preview. Chanty is now like the ultimate source of alchemy power and knowledge, Caradon is dead and Steve can live with his family now and forever more and they all live happily ever after the end.

Chibi me – THAT'S NOT HOW IT ENDS AND YOU KNOW IT!!!!

Me – Yeah I know (ducks again) Geesh! Why are these people so violent? In celebration of the capture and death of one of the country's biggest threats Chanty, Mark and the twins put on this kind of a concert at Central!

Chibi me – We get to rock the house?

Me – No, they do and we get to watch.

EmptyHeart – Hey, remember that spoiler you gave me? You _promised_ remember?

Me – Yeah I remember, go ahead. (this preview is a little long aint it?)

EmptyHeart – (Smacks Chanty…..hard) YOU HAD THAT COMING!

Me – Well, that just about sums it up don't it? (turns to Chanty who's rubbing the side of his face) There's an ice pack in the freezer.

Chanty – thanks.


	33. Chapter 33

Me – Just a note of how these songs work so nobody gets cunfuzzled, when Chanty sings it will have " " around his part. When another person sings it will look like this ' '. When the 2 are singing together it will be "' '". Now that –that is out of the way lets continue.

* * *

While the exhausted Dawn alchemist was taking a two hour long nap Brody explained why he and Steve were wet when they'd make their appearances. When Caradon's men slipped into the house, had everyone in a tight circle in the kitchen at the point of a gun, Gox and Dixie heard that something wasn't right. They'd poured Dixie's fish into a cup and ever so quietly Gox slipped out of the hidden compartment with the bowl. Everyone was so intent on watching what their boss was going to do through the windows no one saw him sneaking up or hear the hiss/squeaks of his echolocation. Then, SPLASH!! He chucked the water when his signals were strongest. The surprise was enough to break the circle and before the armed men could regain their bearings a few well-aimed punches were let loose by the good guy team. The Elric brothers went back to Central to report what had just happened. Not only would Mustang be overly please by the news they also needed a few extra hands to remove the bodies from the backyard.

* * *

All of Central was in a bustle. The news of the death of the infamous Caradon Corius spread like wildfire over a dry field. With the permission of Fuhrer King Bradley a celebration was planned for the death of a serious threat to civilian and military personnel alike. Mustang was appointed for giving a speech honoring those who assisted in making this joyous occasion possible. 

He made sure to mention that their very own Dawn alchemist had been a victim of Caradon's deeds as it was he'd lost his home due to the interference of that awful man. But who could forget the six survivors? A motion was made and carried that they should be able to continue their research and be provided with a facility to do so.

After all the gibber gabber was over all eyes turned their attention to a stage that had been previously set up. Mark, the twins and Chanticleer had the honor of their very first public performance, appearing as the Day Breakers. Chanty had done his usual thing of making the instruments sound anything but what they would normally but after the power boost everything sounded twice as good even though he hadn't done anything different. With a short intro Chanticleer began the first song.

"She walks, like an angel walks. She talks, like an angel talks. And her hair…has a kind of curl. Yeah in my mind she's my kind of girl. She wise, like an angel's wise. With eyes, like an angels eyes. And a smile…like a kind of pearl. Oh in my mind she's my kind of girl.

Pretty little face, that face just knocks me off my feet. Her pretty little feet, she's really…sweet enough to eat.

She looks, like an angel looks. She cooks, like an angel cooks. And my mind's…in a kind of whirl. Yeah that's my girl she's my kind of girl.

Pretty little face, that face just knocks me off my feet. Her pretty little feet, she's really…sweet enough to eat. _Oh_ she looks, like an angel looks and cooks, like an angel cooks. And my mind's…in a kind of whirl. Yeah in my mind she's my kind of girl... and my _heart's_, full of joy. Because she told me that **_I'm_** her boy. Oh I'm her boy!"

The crowd exploded with applause and cheers. (picture every military official and soldiers acting like teenagers at a rock concert, funny) Next Mark and Luke had a drum war trying to outdo each other. Luke looked like a three year old banging on pots and pans with a wooden spoon in comparison. During this moment of opportunity Clen motioned for the Dawn to come off the stage.

"What's the matter? You got a request?"

"No…Chanty, lets be serious for a second."

"Ok, I'll try."

"Funny, but seriously, I've had this crush on Annie for a while and seeing her with you really enlarged my jealous bone. I wanted to be the _only_ one that she looked at with such a sparkle in her eyes. For a while I had every intention to serve you up with Italian dressing and mashed potatoes with gravy to be completely honest. But when you faked your death and the blow that Annie took from that erased any jealousy. I actually felt guilty about being able to have her to myself when you were out of the picture if it meant that sparkle to be put out forever."

"Clen, why didn't you say something before?"

"Heh, I'm discovering that cats have a strong sense of dignity. But…" he put his arm around Chanticleer's shoulder so mouth and ear were very close so nobody else could hear what he was about to say. "I'll step aside and let you have Annie, **_but_**, you break her heart and you'll need to be talkin' to Gox about getting one of those echolocation voice boxes installed 'cause I'll have clawed your eyes out and they'll be floating in a jar on my dresser. **Got it**!"

(pause) "Sounds fair."

"Chanty! You getting back up here or what?" the drum war was over and the crowd was laughing hysterically at Luke.

"Yeah, give me a minute ok?" With his heart buzzin' like a beehive the Dawn pulled Annie out of the crowd to the side of the stage.

"What's wrong? You're up for the next song any second." Annie said smiling.

"Yeah I know but I want you to do it with me."

"Oh no. I can't sing! Nothing like you at least. I-"

He put his finger to her lips and she softly yelped as if zapped with a bit of static. "Now ya can."

"What? How could I possibly…I don't even know what to sing."

"Trust me," he held her hand and softly kissed it. "Once you get on stage the music will help the words come. That's how I do it all the time."

"Wait a minute, so you're telling me-"

"Yep, it's all adlibbing. OW!"

Mark had chucked a drumstick at his head. "We got people waiting feather butt!"

"So what'll it be, Annie? Will you sing with me?"

Her face lit up like a thousand candles and Chanticleer understood why Clen had wanted her so badly. "Of course I am! Lets go!" The two of them went on stage and Lucus took a mich.

"Well folks it looks like this next one is gonna be a duet. How bout we take the next one slower, for the lovebirds…no pun intended."

The crowd chuckled, Annie stood close to Chanty as the slow music started and decided to begin the song.

'I saw you last night, and got that old feelin'. When you came in sight I got that _old_ feelin''

"The moment that you danced by…I felt a thrill. And when you caught my eye…my heart stood still."

'Oh once again I seem to feel that old yearnin' then I know-'

"Oh that spark of love…that is still burnin'."

'"They'll be no new romance for me…it's foolish to start. Cause that old fee_lin_'…is still in my heart.'"

(faster, more upbeat) "Livin' in a hobo jungle, are thing's they've never taught me in a classroom."

'Like where to find the handouts while thumbing through the Chicago in the afternoon.'

"Hey I'm not a braggin' or complaining I'm just talking to myself man to man."

'Oh yeah, man to man.'

'"This ole mental fight I'm chewin' don't take a lot of doin' and I take a lot of pride in what I am!'" (instrumental)

"I never traveled in a hurry…cause I got nobody waitin' on me anywhere."

'Home is anywhere I'm livin' if it's sleepin' on some vacant bench in City Square.'

"Or if I'm working on some road gang or just livin' off the fat of our great land."

'Oh yeah, our great land.'

'"I never been nobody's bridle, but at least I've got titles, and I take a lot of pride in what I am! (slower) And I take a lot of pride…in what I am.'"

The song ended with a kiss.

* * *

The celebration went on long into afternoon and night. At about nine Dixie had fallen asleep in Ren's arms but no one else showed any signs of tiredness. Every time Chanticleer sang he changed his voice, even though Ed knew his secret it still baffled him. Not only that the instruments had taken on a new sound since he'd last heard the group play at Yoyo Manor. He could only guess that the power of the Jewel had something to do with it.

"Ok people, I know you're gonna be heartbroken to hear this so all I can ask is that you don't throw things at us but this is going to be the last song." Chanty announced. A few voices of protest could be heard but nothing could be done about it. "And I'd be honored if one of the unsung heroes would do a duet with me, Lucus."

The guitarist looked around like he wasn't sure what to do before pointing at himself. Chanty nodded a, _yes you. Who else here is named Lucus_? Needless to say Lucus was delighted beyond words and didn't hesitate to accept. Before Luke could make any kind of smart aleck comment Mark began the intro, knowing a brotherly bicker would probably break out if he didn't.

"Why it's good ole reliable Nathan! Nathan, Nathan, Nathan De**_troit_**!"

'If you're lookin' for action, he'll furnish the spot.'

"Even when the heat is on it's never too hot."

'"Not for good ole re-li-able Nathan for it's always just a short **walk**, to the oldest, established, permanent, _lowly_ crap game in New York!'"

(instrumental) "There are well heeled shooters everywhere!"

'_Every**where**_!! There are well heeled shooters, everywhere!'

"'And an awful lot of lettuce for a fella who can get us **_there_**"'

"Why it's good ole reliable Nathan! Nathan, Nathan, Nathan De_troit_!"

'If the size of your bundle, you wanna increase.'

"He'll arrange it to go broke in quiet and peace."

'"In a hideout provided by Nathan where there are no neighbors to **_squark_**! It's the oldest, established, permanent, _phoney_ crap game in New York!

(stronger) Yes it's the oldest, established, permanent, **_lowly_** crap game…in New York!!'"

* * *

Me – Yeowzas. That was fun. I always loved that last song.

Chibi me – I thought it was stupid. What's a crap game anyway?

Me – A casino card game. And just so nobody gets mad at me I was not the original writer of these songs. I give full credit to the writers, producers and cast of the Dean Martin Variety show, that is where Like An Angel, Pride In What I Am and Ole Reliable Nathan originally came from. Sung by: Dean Martin, Anne Margaret and Frank Synatra.

Chibi me – You watch that DVD all the time, don't you get tired of it?

Me – Heck no! He's funny! It just sucks that the DVD doesn't come with a 'pause' feature.

Chibi me – You're not gonna end the story with a song are you?

Me – No, there's one more chapter to add. And depending on what the readers think will I give an opening for a third story. (sniff) I think I smell pancakes.

Chibi me -SUPPER!


	34. Chapter 34

Two days after the celebration at Central the whole gang was gathered in the living room of Yoyo Manor. Al leaned against a wall and thought about all the good things that had happened.

_A family has been reunited, the enemy of everyone has been defeated, many of our friends have a second chance at achieving their dream, Dixie is saying real words and Chanticleer has a girlfriend! Looks like everything is at peace once again._

"Pwease? Pwetty pwease?"

"Oh fine."

"Yay!"

Ren couldn't resist Dixie's soft eyes and plea to get on his shoulders and run around the house. It didn't matter where you were you could've heard her giggling from any corner of the building. After Ren tired out Lame suggested that everyone get on their swimwear and jump in the pool. If you blinked you would've missed seeing everyone race upstairs to get their suits.

"Gox," Chanticleer stopped Goxlin before he could go upstairs.

"Yeah, what is it Chanty? Don't you wanna go swimming to?"

"Yeah but…"

"What is it? Is there something you want to say?"

"There is…I um." He inhaled deeply. "Would you like to see again?"

Even the cricket was too surprised to make the silent chirp.

"You could do that?" Gox breathed.

"Yes. Along with alchemy power the Gem contained alchemy _knowledge_. All sorts of knew doors were opened, some I thought couldn't be done, others I never imagined to exist. Within that mass of wisdom…I know a way that I could fix your retinas, allowing you to see again."

"Well, having my sight once again is something I've wanted since I lost it…but-"

"_But_!?" Lame had come down first and heard most of what Chanticleer had said to Gox. "There should be no 'buts' about it! You're blind, he can make it so you can see and you're hesitant to say yes!?!?! Has part of your brain gone dead with your eyes?"

"That's rich coming from someone with no toes! But, I say that because even though seeing again has been my greatest wish…I'm also content the way I am. I've been able to adapt using the ability I had tried perfect for the good of everyone, I've had people other than my friends accept me for being different, and I'm content with it. The only thing that I regret is not knowing what my friends look like."

"You're ok with sharing the ability of sight with earthworms?" Lame wasn't sure if he was completely following Goxlin's reasoning.

"If you want to put it that way then yes. Chanty? Is there a way you could make it _temporary_?"

Within only minutes of preparation Gox's wish was granted. The rest of the day was spent swimming with friends in the sun and the next morning was greeted with blackness, but Goxlin didn't care. Memories had been made and you don't need your eyes to cherish a beloved memory.

* * *

Two days ago at the Central celebration a young man, not of the military but still in uniform snuck in and stole something that could be greatly misused. He didn't need to do much acting to look as though he were pleased with the death of Caradon Corius…he was equally pleased but for a different reason. His uniform and expression of if blissfulness made him blend in perfectly. A bunch of idiots were outside singing and causing many cheers but he didn't come here to celebrate like a fool. Following given instructions through the corridors of Central he came to a room and in it a vault with a heavy steel door. Using the stolen password he twisted the lock. 9…21…0…it opened. Inside cabinets of important or confidential files lined the walls. He knew where to look and after a bit of thumbing through folders he found the one he was sent to retrieve. He grinned, this was way too easy.

_Only feel free to be the student making faces when the teacher isn't looking._

That was something that he'd been told since childhood and now he swelled with self-satisfaction, he was making faces at the military and they weren't paying attention at all. As easily as he snuck in he snuck out. Just outside Central's front gate a black vehicle waited for him. He got in and the driver slowly entered into the night so they wouldn't raise any suspicion.

"So, you got it then?"

The young man handed the stolen folder to Mitsuku Owston who maliciously grinned and flipped through the pages.

"This is perfect. All the information I need is in these pages! It shouldn't be long before this information can be applied to my latest project and once it succeeds," He turned to the young man. "We shall be rich enough to bribe the Fuhrer himself out of office!"

It all sounded too good to be true. The steal had been easy, Owston had nearly unlimited resources and this project should be accomplished easily. He looked at the title of the file, Precious Gems and their Composition. He didn't know what the grinning man was planning but it would result in enormous amounts of money so he didn't care.

Devin Owston was going to enjoy working for his father.

* * *

Chibi me – So…(sniff) this is the end?

Me –yes this is the end of The Rising Dawn 2. So, good-bye, so long, hope you enjoyed it, see you later!

Chibi me – But you are going to make this a trilogy aren't you? (puppy eyes)

Me – I might.

Chibi me – YOU'D BETTER! You left the ending wide open.

Me -That all depends on what readers think. You know I like to work by popular demand.

Chibi me – Doesn't my demand count?

Me – Think about it.

Chibi me - ………….. Oh yuck! Will you stop playing with that!

Me- (playing with a can of Flarp) Why? This stuff is awesome! 88cents at Wal-mart!

Chibi me- what is the fascination of silly puddy that makes the sound of passing gas?

Me – Because it's cool! Hours of uninterrupted fun! And it annoys you! So, while I'm having the time of my life I want to know what you readers think, continue with another story or end with a cliffhanger? You decide.


End file.
